Gate to Vannas
by Crysda
Summary: Instead of a note from the future during episode 2001, what if SG1 were sent through the Gate into the distant future. This is the story of how they survive, maybe even flourish though with Daniel around, someone's going to get into trouble. Daniel/Jack story with a small helping of Sam/Teal'c
1. Wrong Gate Address

Gate to Vannas

Disclaimer: SG1 (Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack) and any reference to Stargate do not belong to me but in the world they are thrown into does indeed belong to me and I ask that you not use those characters or places as this takes place in a world that I hope to publish some day soon. Thanks!

Chapter One: Wrong Gate Address

Daniel groaned as he pushed himself off the ground where his face was plastered against the hard ground. He couldn't see anything and his pack were twisted over his shoulder making his movements difficult. He unsnapped the pack before he sat down, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior of where ever they were. His hands fumbled around his face to make sure that his glasses had not met with a sad death. They were thankfully still perched on his nose, crooked but there.

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c, is everyone ok?" he called into the darkness. There was groaning all around him and then as Daniel reached out to fix his glasses, he realized there was a flashlight on his vest. He switched it on, hissing at the glow it shot out into the dark. He turned slowly, finding Teal'c and Sam already helping each other up, he continued and found Jack struggling close by. Daniel grabbed his pack and dragged it and him closer to his commanding officer.

He stared down at Jack's face as he helped the older man to sit up. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"Daniel? What happened?"

"We were jettisoned out of the gate which is never a good thing. The fact that we are not where we are supposed to be means that something bad is going on."

"The last time we were in the dark like this was when we were sent to Antarctica," Sam added into the deafening silence.

Jack groaned, "Thanks for the reminder Major!"

"Sorry sir."

Daniel grinned and helped Jack to his feet, getting a little thrill from being allowed to touch the Colonel. He had a hard time ever getting the chance so he enjoyed it. He'd lusted after this older man for a couple years now and it had only gotten worse after he lost Sha're and Jack had been there for him. He felt the first inkling of desire when they save each other on Abydos. Then when he returned to him a year later, there was nothing better than seeing Jack after not being on earth for that time. He'd used his time learning about the cartouche to hide the truth from Sha're and then his need to show off led to her being taken. It was a hard lump of guilt for him to swallow even after his dearly departed spouse absolved him of the guilt.

Jack stepped away from Daniel and also flipped on his light, followed soon by Carter and Teal'c. With the four beams of light bouncing around the room, Daniel noticed that the Gate was just leaned up against the back wall of a cave, "That's a first huh?" he asked the others.

Sam hummed in confusion, "No, we have never seen a decommissioned Gate and this is obviously not the world we were supposed to come to in the first place."

"If this Gate is decommissioned, we are going to have to find a way to power the Gate and dial manually." Sam nodded at Jack's words, this wasn't their first rodeo so they knew what steps to take but they needed to know where they were first.

Daniel continued to look around the large cave and noticed the packing crates all along the walls. He started to snoop around seeing what there was to see. He clipped his pack back on since it was just in the way and he needed both of his hands to open some of the crates. He might find the D.H.D. if he looked in a couple of the larger containers.

"Daniel, don't wander off." Jack's words cut through Sam's theorizing in the background. As much as Sam and Daniel tended to bounce ideas off of each other, when she started talking astrophysics and the like the rest of the team tended to just let her go.

The archeologist rolled his eyes, "I am looking to see if I can find the Dial Home Device in some of these containers. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Jack snorted, "Doubt it."

So did Daniel but he was going to look anyway, and so he did and it wasn't until the fourth case when he cursed and started running for the dim light in the distance. He was freaking out and he had to see if this was where he thought it was. He didn't understand what was going on but he knew that artifact and it was only ever on one planet.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled and he could hear the other teammates running behind him. He skidded to a stop as he reached the end of the cavern and stared into the sun and the vision before him that shocked him and didn't help answer any questions in his mind.

"What happened Daniel?" Sam asked.

"That box back there held King Tut's tomb, in all the planets in the entire galaxy I have never seen other worlds with anything like it. I think we are still on earth."

"What?" Jack snapped. Daniel flinched at the anger and fear in his commander's voice. He understood the sentiment; he was freaked out as well. They had irrevocable proof that they were on earth and then there was what they were looking at on the outside.

"I think this might have been time travel," Daniel stated, "And I don't think it was to the past."

Jack and the others looked up and out where Daniel was pointing and all of them gasped in shock. In the distance was a city, it looked like any other city on earth like New York or the like but there was one huge difference.

It was surrounded in a bubble.

Daniel watched the shimmer of the shield, if that's what it was. It was circular and gave plenty of sky between the buildings and the clear layer of whatever. It seemed to be energy but there was a platform for it, made of metal and glass or something. It was like a bio dome only it held a city and surprisingly there were no fumes in the city at all.

"Interesting," Sam stated in her special scientist way and Daniel chuckled.

"We cannot be on earth," Jack stated, not willing to believe the proof in the face of the bubble city in front of him.

"Its possible Sir, we have time traveled before," Sam replied.

"But this, this isn't even close to what's possible. And we wouldn't ever decommission the Stargate!" Jack was freaking out now. Daniel reached back and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. Jack was about to shake him off but Daniel just tightened his grip. Jack nodded and tried to calm himself.

Daniel sighed, "Okay, then we need information and that's possibly where we should get it."

"Umm no thanks," Jack said in response to Daniel's suggestion.

"Jack, that is civilization and that's where we are going to find answers," Sam put in her two cents. She was shifting around, like back behind her like she expected the Gate to turn on at any second to take them home but that wasn't going to happen without information.

"I do not believe we should go to that place, we would be trapped there if they did not understand where we came from," Teal'c intoned calmly as usual.

"Guys come on, look at that thing, if we could just find out how it worked!" Sam said excitedly.

"No Carter, I am not getting stuck in a snow globe!" Jack barked and turned to look the other direction, finding a whole lot of forest. "Oh goody, trees."

Daniel smiled again; Jack's acerbic humor was always a joy to the younger man. Not in the beginning but now it made he smile even in the darkest and scariest of moments. The older man had become a comfort to the archeologist and he was now.

They started walking along the path that was worn down by others in the past. Daniel walked close to Jack's shoulder, Teal'c and Sam followed close behind them. All of them were leery of possible attacks that could come from any side. Daniel was busy looking at the trees which were so large and dark that they cut out the sun except in various slivers that shot through the branches and leaves above their heads and he was mesmerized by the look of the light.

"Daniel, stop star gazing!" Jack snapped and Daniel refocused his attention on the road in front of them as well as his companions. They walked at a slow pace, nothing too strenuous since they had no idea how far they would have to walk to find some sort of civilization that wasn't in a bubble.

"We should have gone to the bubble city," Daniel whined, tired even though they'd walked this far before. It was tough to leave behind such a wonderful discovery for Daniel and Sam, who was clearly thinking about the scientific discovery of the shield and what it could mean for them if they could reverse engineer it.

The team had been together for long enough to know what each of them were thinking in many scenarios. Teal'c and Jack were both focused on possible threats and the scientists were thinking about all the lovely things they could learn and see in that new world they were walking away from.

Right up until the moment when Daniel walked into a tree. Jack snorted in laughter before he reached down to help Daniel off the ground, "Daydreaming Jackson, is just going to get you into trouble."

Daniel smiled, second brush of contact in the same day and all he had to do was be the clumsy scientist. He nodded and straightened. They kept on moving, not really speaking to each other, which was Jack's request. They were in a new place, and it wasn't a place they were planning on learning more about so they had no idea what they would run in to. There was too much danger inherent in their trek through the woods for small talk.

Just as the sun was started to set, throwing beautiful lines of red and pinks on the horizon, they saw what seemed to be a village in the distance. Daniel pulled binoculars out of his pack as did Jack but when they looked through them, nothing seemed clearer. They were still looking at something blurry off in the distance. Daniel put his binoculars away, assuming they were faulty or he wasn't using them correctly and they kept walking, only to run into some sort of barrier and then they were all unconscious on the ground.


	2. Waking Up

**Author's note: thanks for the few who are now following my story or me, it makes me giddy but I would love some reviews, they will illicit more chapters to be uploaded. Remember that SG1 belongs to their owners and the rest is mine, do not use any aspect of the world portrayed here.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Two: Waking Up

Jack woke up some time later with a wicked headache and no weapon to make him feel any better. He sat up on a small cot, seeing Teal'c and Sam already sitting up as well and then he searched for Daniel, finding the archeologist still knocked out on another cot. Jack stood up quickly to move to the other man's side and settled down next to the young man. Daniel was such a good man and he worried far more than he was supposed to. Daniel always had that effect on the old Colonel, he wanted Daniel with an intensity that he didn't know how to deal with and there was nothing he could do about it. Daniel was married, or had been married and Jack as a Colonel in the Air Force. Don't Ask Don't Tell decided the issue long before Jack had ever met the young scientist.

"Danny, you ok?" he whispered gently and touched the man's smooth cheek. A shiver went through Jack at the emotion that one small contact did to him. Daniel was starting to stir and Jack helped him sit up. Jack took the time to look around and see what they were facing, which were apparently a cheap retreat. The tent had food served for them and clothes to change into. Their packs were even next to each of their cots though their weapons were missing.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked. Jack shrugged and looked back to Teal'c and Carter again.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

They nodded, "Nice little headache but other than that, I'm good," Carter responded.

"Daniel, how you feeling?" Jack asked the younger man as he took his glasses off to rub his nose. He wished he had a good excuse to touch him again; pain alone wasn't going to let him get away with it. Maybe he would trip again and Jack could steady him.

"I'm good, Jack. We should see if we can leave this tent," Daniel requested.

Jack nodded, grabbed his vest and pack and started walking to the flap in the tent just as a young man stepped in and watched them all. "Hey, what's going on? We were just leaving if you don't mind?"

"I do mind," he responded. He was lean and about Jack's height. His dark blonde hair was cut short everywhere but right over his eyes, which was left to fall diagonally across his face. It distracted Jack from the man's light blue eyes but not enough for him to ignore the coldness in the gaze. This man was not afraid to end a life and he was now in the same space as Jack's team and especially Daniel.

So are we prisoners?" Daniel asked. Jack almost swore, he didn't like that the man's eyes ghosted over Jack and focused on the younger man. Jack wanted desperately to step between the man's view of his archeologist. Then he smiled and it got that much scarier.

"No, actually your not but we do have some questions about the weapons you were carrying. They are nothing that's available in the Mythos system and not even really like the weapons they carry in the city."

"Can we have them back?" Jack asked.

The man looked back to Jack, "No you cannot."

"If we are not prisoners then maybe its time to tell us what's going on. It would be great to know where we are." Jack knew it wasn't the best time to be snappish but this guy was freaking him out and the sooner they left his presence, the happier Jack was going to be.

"Well you are in my camp right now, you cannot go to the island until Zarkina comes to collect you. She won't be here for a couple days."

"Why would we want to go to an island with someone we've never heard of?" Jack asked.

"You are trying to get to the Vannas Island aren't you?"

Jack looked at Daniel, wondering if they should just agree with the man but he understood the silence for what it was, an admission of confusion.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" he asked. Then again without waiting started laughing. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

Daniel stepped forward and Jack put a hand up so he couldn't move any closer to the other man. "Have you been inside the cave close to that city that's inside a bubble?"

"Sure, we go there sometimes when we need to spy on the city or the hunters. Why?"

"There is a big circle, it's a transportation device and we weren't supposed to come here. We need to know what planet this is?"

The man frowned again, "This is the planet that all people from Mythos call home now, and it retained its name."

"Stop with the teasing?" Jack barked, annoyance making him testy.

"Earth," the man said.

Jack sat down hard on the cot and Daniel moved to stand next to him. "I know, Jack I was hoping he wouldn't say it either. What year is it?" he asked the other man.

"Well again the original inhabitants of this planet have been keeping concise records so it's roughly around the year 2440."

"Holy Hannah!" Carter said from behind Jack and he whole-heartedly agreed. How could they have possibly been pushed over four hundred years into the future? Jack was honestly surprised that the planet was still here. After everything that happened with the Goa'uld and replicators, not to mention all the crap that humans did to each other he figured the planet would have gad a much shorter life span.

"So you are from the past on this planet?" the man asked.

Jack nodded weakly, still looking down at his feet. He didn't want to look at his team right now, not when he was unsure of his position as what they were supposed to do. This wasn't like going back in time barely twenty years; this world may have well been an alien world because they would recognize nothing here.

"What time are you from?"

"2001," Daniel answered.

"Hmm," the man muttered. Jack looked up at him.

"That's all you have to say? We have just found out that we are in the very long distant future of our own planet with probably no way home and that's all you got?"

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need and I will get Zarkina and she will be able to help you make a life here on this world."

"No, we need to find a power source, get the Gate up and running and get home!" Jack snapped. Daniel squeezed his shoulder gently and somehow Jack couldn't convince himself not to take the young man's hand for a second of comfort.

The man shrugged and was about to walk out when Daniel spoke, "Can I ask who you are?"

The man laughed, "So very polite you are. I am Damnation the Markis Alecti of the Queen."

"Your name is Damnation?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Actually my name is Vane Atrogos but no one here calls me that name. Damnation is my title and position."

"My name is—"

"Daniel Jackson, I know," Damnation startled them all by saying. "And Colonel Jonathon O'Neill and Samantha Carter and Teal'c. I must ask, what kind of name is Colonel?"

Jack chuckled, "Its not my name, its my rank in the military of our time. My name is Jack. How did you know our names?"

"A little bird told me," he said with an impertinent wink and left the tent.

"Wow, he's annoying," Jack stated. Daniel snorted in inappropriate humor then quickly apologized for it. Jack rolled his eyes at the younger man before he turned towards Sam; they all sat down and waited for him to start. "Do you think we can find a power source Carter?" he asked.

"I think we might get more information out of this Zarkina that he keeps mentioning. We should just lay low until we meet her then go with more information. Maybe we would have been better off going to the city."

Jack snorted, hindsight was always much clearer vision but just as he was going to speak someone else did and her voice was sultry and deep but at the same time there was humor and kindness as well. They turned as a unit to the woman standing just inside the tent.

"They would have put you in jail, believing you were one of my people. The city government has no acceptance for new people or different people, you are both."

And this was Zarkina.


	3. Panic Attack

**Author's note: This one is a little longer but we are getting closer to the D/J. Zarkina and the world belong to me, SG-1 doesn't. Same rules apply. I hope you all will review and thanks for those who are following me now. I hope you enjoy this world I love so much.**

**Happy Holidays!**

Chapter Three: Panic Attack

Daniel stared at the woman rudely but she had such a presence to her. She was a slender woman but had plenty of curves in all the right places if he was attracted to anyone other than his off-limits male Colonel.

She had long black hair and there were silver streaks all through out, not prematurely grey but silver. It shone in the shimmer of the candlelight in the room but also it seemed to shimmer without any help at all. Her skin was dark tanned; like she was born of Native Americans but her eyes were green. They were a deep green that but there was a circle close to the iris of lime green. It was an interesting color and Daniel felt pulled into her gaze as she looked at them all.

As usual Jack seemed to clear the fog first, "Why shouldn't we have gone to the snow globe city? We have been knocked out already by your people."

The woman smiled and Daniel felt safe and calm, which freaked him out. He remembered the calm acceptance that came before the rape when Hathor attacked the base. He moved as far as he could from her and searched anywhere for an escape. Jack watched him, standing slowly and followed Daniel around the room. The younger man reached out to grab Jack's arm. "Jack… Hathor…" he panted.

Daniel watched as Jack turned to the woman whose face was pulled into a concerned scowl. "May I help in some way?"

"Are you doing something to us, to keep us calm?" Jack demanded. Suddenly Damnation was next to the woman's side. She was holding a hand out to stop him.

"I'm sorry that it caused your friend such a negative response, my _Magis_ Zara likes to keep everyone on an even keel. She does it to keep me safe, who is this Hathor and what did she do to Daniel?"

"Again with the knowing of our names!" Jack snarled. Daniel knew he was feeling out of his element and as such, he was striking out before someone could strike at him. "Its none of your business what she did, you are scaring him and that's all you need to know."

The woman looked at Damnation, "I am fine Vane, they are not hurting me. They are just scared."

Damnation stepped back, so he wasn't a menacing presence not that he was bothering Daniel. The calming sensation he'd been getting since she walked in was dissipating. The young man's breathing was starting to calm and he reluctantly let go of Jack.

The Colonel still stood close to Daniel, that comforted him as he stepped up closer to the woman again, "Hathor was a monster that used some mojo on us to keep us complacent and she used it to rape me," Daniel explained. He noticed that Jack as well as Sam flinched at the word. He didn't normally talk about that particular situation and he'd never said is so bluntly. The only reason he was saying it now was because she needed to know.

"I am sorry that you had that experience, I will not use it unless I feel my life is being threatened. I am Akina Jewel Sky-Merrick, Queen of the Vannas. My position demands that you call me Zarkina though I wish we could be a little more informal. I am hoping to answer some of your questions but I am equally hoping that you will share some information from your time."

"Let me guess, you know our names already?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack I know your names because Vane shared them with me when he contacted me about your arrival."

"So you have telephones or some method of communication?" Daniel asked, curiosity winning out against the fear he'd been feeling at the prospect of someone controlling his actions.

Zarkina smiled, "He contacted me telepathically."

Jack lost it, throwing his hands in the air. "I cannot deal with all this magic crap! We dealt with this with the Nox, I didn't like it then and I don't like it now."

Daniel looked to the queen who was grinning, apparently enjoying the show. "You might want to accept the magic thing because all my people, the Vannas are all magical beings."

Jack was close to hyperventilating now; Daniel walked in front of him and made him give Daniel eye contact. "Jack, you need to calm down. This is just the beginning of what we need to hear and you are our leader. We need you to be calm."

Jack took a deep breath and squeezed Daniel's shoulder again before they moved slightly away from each other and looked back to the queen. Daniel wanted so desperately to have a reason to keep touching the older man but he sighed and tried to let go of the desperate need for contact that was forbidden for him.

Zarkina smiled at him, a little Mona Lisa smile like she knew what he was thinking and then realized that she might be capable of it, Damnation knew their names before they spoke them, he even knew Jack's whole name which no one even knew most of the time.

He tried to focus on what she was saying instead of thinking all the nasty things he wished he could do to Jack. Zarkina was laughing now, quietly to herself but Daniel tried to blank his mind just in case she really could hear his thoughts.

"What do you need to make this transportation device to work?" Zarkina asked Sam, instinctively knowing whom she needed to ask. Daniel watched Jack zone out as Sam described what she needed to make the Gate work plus they would have to find a way to jump through the gate that would transport them back in time. Daniel knew the spiel as well so he just watched Jack because no one was paying attention to him at the moment and he wanted to make sure the older man was feeling okay.

When Sam was done, Zarkina nodded as if she understood everything the scientist had said and with her abilities, its possible that she did. Sam had tried very hard to put the information into simple terms and ideas.

"Well I don't know about the city but there is a few of my people who might be able to boost the Gate's power source but the problem is how do we going to estimate these solar flares. I don't even know what they are."

Sam started to launch into an explanation of them but Zarkina just held up her hand to stop the scientist. Sam stopped and waited.

"Zarcorp has the most information on technology and my informants have told me about much of his science projects but he is not interested in the sky and beyond. I don't really know how to get you home. I'm sorry."

Daniel felt his heart seize up; there was nothing they could do. The only reason they'd been able to go back home the last time they were thrown through time was because they had help from the past. There was no way they were getting that this time, they were in essence dead in their timeline. They were going to realize that something went wrong when they didn't check in then they would search for them and then in weeks they would be written off as M.I.A and maybe they would have books written about their world saving exploits but that was only if the Stargate ever got declassified and Daniel didn't really think that was possible.

Sam had a family back then, so did Teal'c and because of some major glitch in the gate system they were all dead to everyone who may have ever loved them. "Oh God! What are we going to do?" Daniel gasped.

Jack grabbed his shoulder and suddenly they were all wrapped around each other, offering comfort in a situation that there was no real comfort to be had. Daniel felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, "I am sorry Teal'c, Sam. You had family."

"Its okay Daniel, at least we're together. We are family too."

Daniel nodded into Jack's shoulder and tightened his grip on the man's vest. Zarkina cleared her throat and the team stepped back from each other and looked at her again. "I know you are suffering right now, please know that you are safe and protected here and after you have had the chance to become more familiar with your surroundings and all that it entails, I hope you will join me on my island. For now, stay with Vane and learn all that you can about this time and this world because there are things that can hurt or kill you. Vane and his people will show you what I am talking about. I will see you very soon."

Then she was gone, not moving quickly out of the room but popped out of there. Jack was about to freak out again when Daniel grabbed his wrist and kept the freak out at bay. For a second anyway, "I don't think I can deal with the magic crap. I don't trust it!"

Daniel patted his shoulder in comfort. He couldn't make this better for the Colonel, they couldn't change the situation they were in and there was an even greater chance they were never getting home.

"Hello," another female voice said as someone walked into the door. They all turned again and Daniel could tell he was done for the day.

"What?" he snapped at the three women who were standing with trays of food. They walked in and put the trays down, Daniel got the sense of slim figures and tanned skin. One had blonde hair and the other two had dark hair. That was all Daniel saw as they leaned down and deposited their trays and started walking out. The two dark haired women touched all four of them and the blonde did as well, kissing Jack on the cheek after touching lips to Sam's cheek as well.

Then they walked out of the tent and Jack spoke, "That was strange but it seems strangeness is suddenly on a sliding scale."

They settled down to some peace and food, which was all pretty normal. There were fruits and vegetables but they were strange colors to them not that it changed the taste all that much. Then as the sun was setting they were led to a place to take care of their business before bed.

Daniel settled back down on his cot to sleep, finding that he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, not really knowing why he couldn't find a way to sleep after a bad day like the one they had. All he could see when he closed his eyes was kissing Jack over and over again. He wanted so badly to reach over the short distance to the other man and touch him again. They had been in constant contact with each all through out the day and it wasn't enough anymore. He'd been living with these feelings for the better part of three years and today was the day he could no longer deal with the rules and not having him.

"Danny, sleep." Jack's voice whispered across Daniel's skin and made him squirm a little more.

"I can't Jack, I need to get some air."

"You are not leaving my sight in a place that we don't know with a bunch of people I don't trust."

Daniel smirked in the darkness of the tent, "Then come with me."

Jack grumbled but they both put their shoes back on and walked out of the tent. They walked past all the tents and kept walking for a little while finding themselves in a clearing where there was a pool of water. The pool was enchanted to stay warm as it was used for bathing and somehow they kept the water clean as well, magic in this world did a lot of things that Daniel didn't really understand.

They settled down against a large downed tree trunk and Daniel stared at the water as he breathed in the freedom of being out of the tent. He leaned his head back and stared at the stars in the sky instead. He couldn't see the constellations that he'd grown up looking at; they were either gone or moved.

With a heavy sigh, "This isn't the earth we know. How are we going to survive this place?"

Jack lifted his arm and Daniel burrowed into his shoulder, finding comfort in the man's touch. The Colonel didn't get this close to Daniel, ever. This was something new and frightening as well as exciting. Daniel pulled away and looked at the older man, "What's going on with you Jack?"

Jack looked at him, leaned forward and touched his lips gently to Daniel's. The younger man was shocked by the touch never thinking it was possible. There was an instant where he didn't do anything and then the dam burst and Daniel was on top of Jack before he knew he was moving. He slipped a leg over Jack's lap and slid up close and personal with the older man and slid his tongue in to massage Jack's.

He couldn't believe what was happening, he was kissing Jack O'Neill.


	4. Change in Status

**Disclaimer: SG1 isn't mine other wise I would never let Daniel out ever again **

**Vannas and Zarkina and anyone in the other world are mine, don't use them please.**

Chapter Four: Change in Status

Jack couldn't believe was sitting in the forest in a foreign world that was supposedly theirs with a lap full of archeologist. He slipped his tongue back and slid it along the crease of Daniel's lips and he was moaning from the touch. Jack's hands didn't know where to stop so they just kept moving along Daniel's back and down to his thighs before climbing up to his shoulders, neck and face.

"Danny, I want you so much."

His young soon-to-be-lover stopped, "Since when?" he panted.

Jack wrapped the younger man up in his arms, "Since you saved my life on Abydos."

"Oh Jack, why didn't you tell me?" Daniel demanded, leaning forward to lick at Jack's lips again. The Colonel moaned at the contact and took Daniel's lips in another searing kiss. Jack found himself hardening fast in his pants and he jerked his hips up to meet Daniel's hardness.

"I didn't know, Danny I swear. You were married and I had no reason to believe you would have returned my feelings."

"Feelings Jack?" Daniel whispered.

"Feelings Danny. This is not just some mid life crisis or something. I have been in lust with you for some time now and I have been in love with you for even longer."

Daniel grinned, "Oh Colonel Jack, I have been falling for you for a long time. I fell hard and fast when you came back for me on Abydos."

"Oh Danny," Jack whispered again, happiness wrapped up in a good helping of regret. There was nothing they could do about the past but the present was nice and all Jack could think was that he had everything he'd ever wanted sitting in his lap right now.

He reached up and touched the side of Daniel's face, leaning forward just enough to meet his lips once more. Daniel leaned more heavily into the kiss and moaned happily into Jack's lips. Daniel's arms wrapped around Jack's neck and his legs wrapped around Jack's hips. There hard erections rubbed up against each other and both men groaned out loud at the contact even if it was through two layers of clothing.

Daniel pulled back again, Jack frowned at him and he asked, "What's wrong Danny?"

"Why now? Is this just going to disappear when we go to the tent or if we ever get home?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know why this needs to change right now. Maybe its because we don't have to worry about Don't Ask Don't Tell anymore. I am no longer a Colonel on earth. In this time and place, no one even knows what that means."

"So are you going to tell Teal'c and Sam that we are involved?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged, "Maybe we should puzzle out the situation for ourselves before we bring them into it."

"How we gonna do that, Colonel?"

Jack grinned, letting go of the worry and the possible freak out and just focused on Daniel. It was the best thing he could do, he'd spent a good portion of time in his head, feeling disgust at himself for being attached and worse, attracted to a man. Thankfully he'd never found any other man to be handsome and he'd never been desperate to stick his tongue down any other throat than Daniel's but he didn't want to be gay, didn't think he was gay and now even though he desperately wanted to touch every scrap of skin on this man's body, he ignored the truth of the situation and just kissed Daniel again and again.

Right now, he only felt love in his heart and lust in his body but no disgust. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He settled Daniel back having the younger man lean on his hands, which were gripping Jack's thighs as he unbuttoned Daniel's shirt and started licking his way down Daniel's chest. He opened Daniel's pants next and reached in to touch the shaft within. There was a beauty to Daniel's body that Jack never thought he would see in a man's body. Daniel moaned as Jack started stroking the hard length in his hand. Daniel struggled against Jack.

"What do you want Danny?" Jack husked against the skin of Daniel's neck.

"As much of you as I can get," he whispered back to Jack. The older man smiled into Daniel's skin as he nipped it a little, making Daniel strain against him. Then Jack moved his lover down off of his lap and Jack streaked a hot path down Daniel's chest and stomach before licking at the tip of the straining erection in his hands. Then he licked the tip, making Daniel moan and thrust his hips up against Jack's mouth just as Jack was wrapping his lips around the impressive length.

He was surprised that he only felt love and desire where before he'd felt a good deal of trepidation and disgust. Something here was changing his reactions and he hoped it was just because Daniel was here in his arms and that's all he needed. He licked and sucked Daniel into his mouth, revving the younger man to a speedy climax and just as Daniel shouted, Jack swallowed down what sprang from his lover's length. He climbed back up Daniel's body and kissed his lover's lips, transferring that delicious taste to Daniel's lips.

"I never thought you would do something like that to me," Daniel panted. "I'm glad I was wrong."

Jack kissed him again and shifted his aching erection in his pants, he was leaking and it was getting painful to not do anything about it. Without any warning, Daniel flipped Jack off of him and started pulling Jack's clothes at random places. He was so clumsy in his trek down to Jack's pants but it just made the Colonel hotter. Daniel gripped him through his BDU's before rasping down the zipper, pulling out Jack's cock and slowly working it in his hand. He smiled as he watched Jack's reaction for a few minutes as Jack moaned and tried to thrust his hips. Daniel held him still, making Jack groan in frustration, "Don't tease me Danny."

Daniel shrugged and with a naughty grin, leaned down and lapped at Jack's tip before engulfing it in his mouth. Daniel sucked at the tip and Jack watched the man's cheeks hollow out around his cock and he groaned again. He was desperately trying to hold off his orgasm so he could enjoy the heat of Danny's mouth on him and he could just imagine some time in the near future, being able to put his cock inside Daniel's body and get the same tightness and that sent him over the edge. Daniel gave him a couple of hard strokes and he was done.

Jack panted, trying to slow his heart rate as Daniel settled down next to him, placing his head on Jack's chest where he could hear the Colonel's heart beat and they both lay there in calm happiness.

"Wow, Danny that was amazing."

Thank you sir, I aim to please."

Jack frowned, "Now you call me sir, that's just weird Danny."

Daniel laughed in response and Jack listened to that sound, feeling content by causing it. The archeologist rarely laughed and rarely smiled either and with good reason. His life was filled with nightmares, not happy times and Jack needed to prove to Daniel all of a sudden that even in this new world, they could have happy times and be together. It was the best time for Jack to accept his love for the younger man because he was no longer bound by the rules of the military. It also seemed that for Daniel, Jack was willing to accept that he was in love with the other man. He hoped that notion would never change because he couldn't stand the idea of hurting his newfound lover and love.

"We should go and try to sleep in the tent," Jack said to his lover. Daniel's had shifted up and down on Jack's chest and they both rose from the ground and redressed themselves. As they were walking back to their tent, Jack took Daniel's hand and smiled at the younger man.

As they got closer to the tent, they could hear rustling around that sounded a lot like noises they were making next to the pool. Jack laughed loudly as they opened the flap to see Carter grabbing another kiss from Teal'c before leaping under the covers on her own cot.

"Obviously we weren't the only ones desperate to accept our feelings for someone else and change our relationship status," Daniel remarked quietly.

They noticed that Sam and Teal'c had moved their cots closer together so they were in touching distance of one another. Jack allowed Daniel to move to his cot and settle under the covers before he moved to crouch next to Daniel's side and kissed him goodnight, "I love you Danny."

Daniel smiled a beautifully luminescent smile, "I love you too Colonel Jack."

"God that makes me hot Danny, you calling me Colonel," he whispered into the younger man's ear before he moved away from him reluctantly. He moved his cot closer to Daniel and settled into it, reaching out to take Daniel's hand and tucking it between them.

Only then, comforted by Daniel's nearness was he able to sleep.

Daniel woke up the next day, facing Jack's eyes looking at his face. After the night before, he blushed at the look the older man was giving him. There was nothing sexier to Daniel than this older man. He'd always been in good shape and even if he weren't, those chocolate brown eyes would have turned Daniel to Jell-O all by themselves.

"Hi," he said, clearing his throat as his voice was coming out husky.

Jack smiled at him in response, "Hi yourself, my beautiful Danny."

Daniel was pretty sure his blush had just gotten brighter, his face sure got a lot warmer. Jack lifted Daniel's hand and kissed the palm, close to his thumb and it caused a shiver to run through the young man. The Colonel noticed the shiver and did it again with a little bit of teeth added for benefit.

"SG-1, are you decent?" Damnation called from the other side of the flap.

"Define 'decent'?" Jack whispered as he kissed Daniel's hand before sitting up. Daniel sighed, sitting up as well. Across the room, Teal'c and Sam were pulling away from each other, having been involved in some good morning routine as well. This was going to take some getting used to for all of them, SG-1 paired off with each other. If they ever did happen upon a way home, they were going to have to hide everything from General Hammond if they wanted to stay together and Daniel didn't imagine Jack taking to well to the idea of splitting the four of them up. He didn't ever approve of when other teams borrowed Daniel, or even Sam and Teal'c. Maybe it was a good thing they were going to be stuck here.

"Come on in," Jack grumbled, Daniel squeezed his lover's hand before trying to pull away. Jack wouldn't let him; Daniel gave him a confused look to which he responded with a wink.

"Do you see what you did? You had no right to meddle in their affairs!" Damnation was mad and he was yelling at the young blonde that had served them dinner the night before.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded.

"This is Love, she and her lackeys served you a meal last night and dosed you while she was at it!" Damnation growled, his grip on the woman tightening to painful proportions which Daniel took offense to.

"I think you should let her go," Daniel said, steel in his tone of voice.

Damnation glared at Daniel for his interruption. He even took a step towards Daniel but Jack stepped in front of the Archeologist to protect him and Damnation seemed to remember his original ire and turned to look back at the woman.

"What did she dose us with exactly?" Jack asked.

"Her ability is to allow a person to see past all the reasons not to be with the person you love, her lackeys take care of dropping someone's inhibitions. Desire and Lust cannot be stopped, their powers are all around them like air but Love here knows how to control her ability and she used it to make you guys see your love for each other."

"You couldn't see how much they were hurting by not being with each other. You cannot see how much energy they use to hide those feelings from each other."

Daniel turned to look at Jack and the Colonel returned his look and shrugged. Daniel agreed, they had been using a lot of energy hiding from each other. They didn't have to do it anymore.

"They must have had their reasons for fighting their feelings, right?" the last word Damnation spit out was directed as SG-1 as a whole.

"Well we are a military unit, its against the rules to fraternize with team members, we would be separated," Sam explained.

"I was married to another woman," Teal'c added.

"I was too," Daniel stated.

"Plus military men are not allowed to be in love with another man," Jack finished with the biggest issue they had. Jack still hadn't released Daniel's hand and he was grateful for that, needing the comfort the contact gave him.

This seemed to enrage Damnation even more, "For the love of Zara, Love why can't you just keep your nose out of other people's lives and feelings!"

Daniel stepped forward, pulling away from Jack's protection and straight into the other man's anger. Jack stepped forward again but Daniel stopped him. "Listen, we know that you're mad at her but we are okay. She's right, we were using too much energy to hide this from each other and we aren't going home so this anger at her is moot."

Damnation stared Daniel down but the he refused to back off from the fight. He wasn't okay with the way Damnation was treating the woman. He hissed at Daniel, "This is my charge, not yours. Keep out of my business; there is a reason they answer to me! It's my job to kill those who are a danger to our people. Could you make that choice for me, for her?"

Daniel stood shocked by his words. He couldn't imagine being in charge of whether someone needed to die or not and Daniel could see the trauma in Damnation's eyes. He'd made this decision for many people before. "She doesn't deserve to die for this, Vane."

The use of his name made Damnation pause and released Love who rubbed her arm where he'd been grabbing her. He turned back to the woman, "Leave them alone. This is not your life and from here on out its their choice what to do with this information."

She nodded, looking a little frightened at how close she'd apparently come to losing her life. She looked at SG-1 as well, "I do apologize for taking your choice away from you." She left the room, leaving a still fuming Damnation standing in front of them. He turned that glare on Daniel, who didn't flinch away from the anger.

"Do not ever question my authority in front of my people ever again or you will be kicked out of the village!"

"Don't threaten him!" Jack barked back.

Daniel held up a hand again, staying Jack's response. He didn't want this man to think he was someone he could attack as long as Jack wasn't around, "I understand your position as best I can and I can see how you do not have an enviable station in this place or with these people. I wanted you to take into account that we understand that she was trying to help even though she didn't ask us. Please understand that I have no intention of threatening your position but I cannot abide women being harmed by someone bigger and stronger and neither can the rest of the team."

Damnation took a step back from Daniel and the younger man took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter who you are or what you think you can handle. The Infidels must be run with an iron fist other wise they will use their abilities to hurt other people. You may not understand it but you have to accept it."

Daniel nodded in understanding and Damnation relaxed more completely, become the young fun loving, if not a little creepy, man they met the day before.

"Now that everything is settled would you like to see why you couldn't just wander around this world without back up?" Damnation asked.

Daniel stepped back so Jack was standing at the lead of their team. Sam and Teal'c were standing off to the other side of Jack, holding hands. Jack automatically reached for Daniel's hand and pulled the younger man so he was standing even with the Colonel. It was a blatant message that they were a couple now and the same rules no longer applied to them.

"Can we have our weapons?" Jack asked, hope evident in his tone.

Damnation grinned, "You are a one track minded kind of guy aren't you?"

Jack shrugged, "Well?"

"We have some weapons for you to carry, anything we run into wouldn't be harmed by those weapons you carried anyway. The monsters have hardened hides almost over their whole body and it takes close combat to hurt them."

Jack nodded finally, "Let's get this over with, the more information we get about this place the better off we are right?" he asked Daniel. Daniel stared at him in shock before nodding.

Damnation left them to take care of morning rituals and get some food to eat. They all reconvened an hour later. SG-1 standing and looking at four men, one being Damnation and the other three were apparently their guards for the little jaunt they were taking.

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel; these are my lieutenants Assassin, Wizard and Phynix. They are going to help protect you while we are traveling outside of the shield." All of the men were young, mid twenties maybe just like Damnation. Assassin was tan with dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes that spoke of hard times in fact they all had that look. Wizard was blonde and blue eyed and they all shared a similar swimmers build. Phynix was a little strange, he was tan like the others and he had dark coloring that was becoming but he was covered in tattoos of phoenix birds all over his neck and arms. They were flying or falling, turning to dust and rising from the ashes over and over again.

"Our jailers?" Jack asked Damnation.

He smiled in return, nodding in answer, "Sure Jack and you are with me. Assassin takes Daniel, Wizard and Sam and Phynix with Teal'c."

They all moved to stand closer to their charges, Daniel stood next to Jack and Sam next to Teal'c. Jack reached out to take Daniel's hand just as Damnation handed out blades. They walked to the forest side of town and waited a minute before there was a physical snap of power and they walked through where the shield normally was.

They took a leisurely stroll through the woods, Daniel stayed with Jack and every now and then their hands would brush against each other but they didn't hold hands since Jack was very concerned about having his hands free in case of some sort of attack.

Daniel loved that he could get away with touching Jack every once in a while and the night before had been everything he could have imagined. He couldn't wait to spend some more time with his new lover and discover what else they could do to each other and with each other.

They had been walking for about an hour, making good distance away from the campsite when Damnation motioned for them to stop. Jack took a step forward so he was standing just a little bit in front of Daniel as he looked around, "What's up boss?"

Damnation glanced at him then motioned for them to look up. Jack did, not seeing anything at first then his eyes got used to the dim light that filtered through the trees. It was a creature of mixed breeding or something. It had the head of a lion, the body of a lizard and the tail of a scorpion. It jumped to the ground and all of SG-1 moved back away from it quickly. The Infidels as Damnation called them, laughed at their reaction. Assassin stepped forward as the creature lunged. Then the freak of nature just stopped and leaned down like it was being forced into the ground by gravity. Assassin was apparently doing something to it. Daniel stepped forward to get a better look at the creature, curiosity winning him over.

"Danny," Jack warned him gently.

"I just want to see it more closely," Daniel responded.

"Let him be, Jack, Assassin has the creature. Let your scientists have a closer look." Damnation's words did nothing to alleviate Jack's worry but Daniel wasn't stopping and Sam stepped up as well.

"The skin is thick and its strange that the DNA from obvious different sources. How did they make a creature like this?"

Damnation shrugged as the creature fought Assassin's hold, "Zarcorp's scientists found a way to merge DNA to create these creatures which they call ConjoCrea. They are specifically engineered to attack during the nighttime hours and they target Vannas. They are hunters of the night for Zarcorp, the Bounty Hunters are their day partners, they kidnap any Vannas they find to be studied and tortured for information but for the most part the creatures are just used to kill any stragglers."

"How many are there?" Jack asked.

"Not too many but we leave them alone for the most part and they cannot get inside our shields."

"So this is show and tell?" Jack asked. Daniel was listening to the conversation as he moved around the creature; staying away from the deadly tail and watched as it fought the magical hold that Assassin was trapping it under. It was an interesting creature to look at. He wondered about the ethics of the person or people who were willing to create monsters like this for the sole purpose of killing people you didn't understand.

"Hold it Assassin," Damnation warned suddenly. Daniel looked back as the other man struggled and then somehow everything moved too fast for him to act. The creature reached out a heavy paw and slapped Daniel to the ground, leaping over and standing on Daniel's chest as Jack called his name and tried to reach him.

The claw leaned into Daniel's chest until he felt a snap in his chest and shouted in pain before the pressure was removed and he faded into painless unconsciousness.


	5. Kidnapping

**You can have two chapters so I can enjoy my New Years, I hope everyone else does too. Disclaimers and Author's Note still apply.**

Chapter Five: Kidnapping

Jack shoved Damnation and Assassin as they got the creature off Daniel, he slid down next to his lover who had fainted but Jack heard the crack in his chest while that thing was standing on him. There was a chance his rib cracked into his lung and they needed to get him some help.

"Danny, wake up baby," he whispered as he touched the young man's face. Sam touched Jack's shoulder. He ignored her as he tried to wake up Daniel.

Damnation knelt down across from him, "Jack, there are healers back in the village but I need to take him back now! I can get him back in two seconds and you can follow behind, by the time you get there he is going to be just fine."

Jack nodded, understanding that Daniel's life may hang in the balance. He leaned down and kissed Daniel's forehead gently and Damnation picked up the archeologist and zipped away. Jack watched them go long after they were gone and Sam pulled him to his feet. Jack didn't know what he was going to do if Daniel died, they had only recently learned of each other's feelings and they needed more time to be together. Jack wanted the rest of forever and that wouldn't be long enough in Jack's opinion.

"Lets get back," Assassin said. Jack glared at the man; he didn't trust the guard anymore. He blamed the man for Daniel getting hurt and that wasn't going to change for a while.

Sam touched Jack's arm once more then Assassin was taking the lead and getting them back to the village. They only made it about ten minutes when three men walked out of the woods and into their path.

"What have we here?" one of them asked. Jack gripped the blade in his hand.

"Bounty Hunters," Assassins groaned turned to Wizard and nodded.

Wizard set one of the men on fire, burning him quickly as he cried out in pain. Jack was shocked by the severity of his actions. He had no reason, no understanding of what they were doing here. Then as the first man fell and Wizard attempted the same trick on the second man, some sort of personal shield deflected the attack and Assassin turned to Phynix. He lifted his hand and slowly made his hand into a fist, squeezing the air from the second man but before he could finish of the second of their foes, something shifted and all of a sudden their powers weren't helping anymore.

Hand to hand came next and this is where Jack and the others stepped in. No one noticed the fourth Hunter as he moved up behind Jack and knocked him out. He didn't even feel himself hitting the ground.

So far he wasn't really enjoying this world.

He didn't know how long he was out but when Jack opened his eyes he found himself in a cell. Plus his head felt like it was full of lead. He sat up and looked at the simple bars in front of him and the man standing on the other side of the bars.

"Hiya, can I get some aspirin please?"

"What's aspirin?" the man asked.

"Never mind," Jack responded. "What gives you the right to take me?"

"Zarcorp has every right to take into custody those we suspect of being witches and you were present for the killing of a Hunter, a federal crime. Get comfortable, someone will be here soon to move you."

The man walked out of the room, "Not if I get out first."

He pulled a pin out of the lining in his pants and reached around to pick the lock, thank goodness the special ops training never leaves a man. The door swung open in his hand and he snuck out through the outer door. These people were obviously pretty cocky since they believed that simple cell door was keeping anyone inside. He moved through the small building, stepping into broom closets and side doors to hide from the few people walking down hallways and slipped outside finally. He looked around the small town and wondered how he was going to get back home.

"You know," someone said and Jack turned to see Zarkina the queen leaning against the wall of the building. She was dressed in pants that were strangely like jeans and a simple blouse, again not very dressed up for a woman who held such power over people and the world. "I have only known you for a day and a half, I am already being sent like an errand boy to save you."

Jack shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't ask you to come here but can you get me back to Daniel? Is Daniel okay?"

Zarkina smiled, "Love got to you didn't she?"

Jack glared at her, "Is Danny ok?" he asked again., ignoring her question/statement.

She nodded, "He sent me here, bossing me around. It was amusing to me, which is good for you both."

"He was bossing you around? That doesn't sound like Daniel."

Zarkina smiled, "He wanted to be sure you were safe, I told him despite his behavior, I used the bond between the two of you and found you already escaping. I do love a man who can rescue himself."

Jack looked at her in confusion and then she turned away from him and started walking down the street. Jack followed after her quickly, "Are you taking me back to Daniel?"

"After my meeting with the locals," she responded then turned, looked up and winked at something. Jack looked up and saw the camera and hurried after her as well. They walked to the far side of the town and she knocked on the door of a very small cabin. A man opened the door and invited her in. There was another man waiting as well, one with a slim build, brown hair and eyes while the other was more muscular with white blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jack O'Neill, this Orsen and Pagan. They are leaders of this Zarcorp run military installation."

"Shouldn't we be not here then?" Jack asked her.

"No it's fine, they work for me. Well with me anyway. They are the product of a town that sells its women into prostitution to make babies for Zarranth's war machine. A couple of months ago, they contacted me to help to free the women and the town from that curse. I was able to move them to a safer location but Orsen and Pagan's men as well as several camps are still answering to Zarcorp. I am here to get an update on their situation."

Jack nodded and let her get on with her meeting while he thought about Daniel. He desperately wanted to get back to his lover and make sure that he was okay. He didn't think that Zarkina was lying about Daniel's condition but he needed to know the other man was alive and well.

"Jack, shall we go?" Zarkina asked finally. He nodded to Orsen and Pagan before she touched his shoulder and in a snap of air, looked around to find them back in the village. Damnation was looking at him.

"Where is Daniel?" he asked immediately.

Damnation grinned at him before he leaned forward and kissed Zarkina on the cheek, "Welcome back sweet lady."

"May I take him?" Zarkina asked Damnation but Jack had a feeling she would just do it anyway. Damnation nodded of course and pointed towards the only house in the village. Jack assumed it was where Damnation himself lived since he was the leader of the town.

"Anyone who is injured always stays in my guest quarters to heal because the Infidels loathe weakness and have used injuries as excuses to hurt other people in the past. It has become tradition now that they don't fight as much anymore."

Zarkina motioned for Jack to stay behind him and out of sight as she walked into the room. Daniel responded immediately. "Where is he? Please tell me you found him!"

Jack wanted to step forward but Damnation held him back, and then just to freak him out, spoke straight into Jack's mind. _She wants to show you how much he loves you. _

Daniel's voice was biting when it spoke again, "Get back out there and find him now!"

"What are you going to do to me if I don't?" Zarkina asked him.

Daniel's voice broke in a sob, "I can't do anything to you but I just want him back, please?"

Jack couldn't handle it anymore; he rushed into the room and took Daniel in a tight hug. He could hear Daniel's surprise intake of air then a sigh of relief and happiness as the younger man hugged him back. "Colonel Jack, you're here. Thank God."

"Well, I forgive you both for your mouths. I love it when people can treat me like a person instead of a queen but I am not your lackey."

Jack pulled away for a second to nod at the young woman, "We understand, thank you for getting me back to him. Thank you for giving us a new cause as well."

She nodded and smiled at them before she took Damnation and left the room. Jack pulled back to take Daniel's face in his palms and kissed him gently. He pulled back and looked him over, "Are you okay?"

Daniel nodded, "A healer fixed my rib, everything is a little sore but I'm okay. I love you Colonel Jack, I am so happy you are here with me again."

Jack leaned forward, their foreheads touching gently, "I love you too baby."

Daniel reached for Jack as he leaned down in the bed; Jack leaned over him and took his lips in another searing kiss. Daniel sat up long enough to get his shirt over his head and Jack did the same. Daniel took the lead, slipping his tongue back into Jack's mouth and he groaned happily. Jack settled on top of his lover and just made out with each other like they were teenagers. He enjoyed the give and take of their lips, tongues and teeth.

Daniel pulled away after a while, "Jack stop teasing me."

"You tease me just by breathing," Jack said with a smile. He reached down and pulled the boxers of Daniel and then grappled to take his boots, pants and underwear off. When their naked skin touched, both men moaned, it was the first time they'd touched each other like this. Jack started a path down Daniel's body with his lips, "You are so beautiful Danny."

"My Colonel," Daniel murmured as Jack made it to the young man's erection and licked the tip. This was something he knew about Daniel already, he hit all of the man's hot spots then Daniel was scrambling to the side of the bed to grab something from the bed side table. Jack looked up in annoyance since Daniel had pulled him away from his worship of Daniel's member.

Jack's lover tossed a bottle at him, lube, the older man smiled as he slipped some on his hand and went back to sucking on Daniel's cock. He rubbed his hands down the crease of Daniel's sweet ass and suddenly wished he could spend a little bit more time worshipping that particular piece of Daniel's anatomy. Instead he pushed against the hole he was aiming for, sliding in through the tight ring of muscle until he was a knuckle deep. Daniel grunted and Jack watched his lover as he hollowed his cheeks around Daniel's cock and his lover was focused again on the pleasure instead of the pain. Jack slipped another finger in and scissor his digits as Daniel's muscles within tensed. Then when Daniel was about to call a halt to the whole thing Jack slipped against his prostate and Daniel exploded into Jack's mouth with a shout. Jack moved up his lover's body and slid balls deep into Daniel's ass before the pleasure seeped away from Daniel. His young lover wrapped a leg around Jack's hip as he bottomed out and he had to stop and think about anything but the feel of Daniel pulsing around him. He tried not to think of the beautiful man underneath him who was letting him do this to him.

Jack touched Daniel's cheek, "You okay lover?"

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Move Jack please."

"You sure?"

Daniel thrust into Jack to prove he was fine. Jack groaned at the contact before he started moving out of his lover's body and then back in again. He moved his hand down to stroke Daniel's hardening length again, hoping he could help Daniel to another orgasm since his was coming fast and hard.

"Faster Jack," Daniel groaned.

Jack lost the tight control he was holding onto, setting a punishing pace that turned Daniel on if his cock was any indication. Jack's hand moved to mimic his movement inside Daniel and leaned down to kiss Daniel as well. "Come with me Danny!" he whispered against his lover's lips.

Daniel nodded and they both lost it, gripping each other as they came and kept holding on in the aftermath. Jack pulled out of his lover gently and settled next to him, Daniel turned to face Jack, leaning in for the older man to kiss him gently. Daniel's tongue flitted against the seam of Jack's lips and he kissed the younger man over and over again. He wondered if they had the rest of their lives together would it ever been enough? Jack didn't think so.

"What you do to me," Daniel stated, "I love you Colonel."

Jack loved it so much when Daniel called him that, the military rank turned sexy and sweet when he said it. "I love you too, my beautiful Danny."

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around Jack. The older man rubbed Daniel's back in comforting circles. Daniel linked his hand with Jack's, as they stayed silent there in the darkened interior of the room. "What happened to you?" Daniel finally spoke.

"I woke up in a cell, broke out and found Zarkina waiting to rescue me. Then we spoke to some of her contacts in the town we were in before we came back here."

"You escaped?" Daniel asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, the cell was easy to get out of and Zarkina met me outside."

"You don't do the damsel thing very well," Daniel stated.

Jack smiled, "That's your job love."

Daniel elbowed his lover in the gut. Jack groaned to make Daniel feel better but he was smiling about the contact. They'd been in this time for less than two days and Daniel had already been hurt.

"Danny, I am going to do everything in my power to protect you, you know that right?" Jack thought about the decision he'd made when he met Orsen and Pagan.

"Yes, what's wrong Jack?"

"I saw some of what this company, Zarcorp is capable of. I think that if we are stuck here, we should help."

Daniel turned in Jack's arms, "Love, is this something you think we should be involved in?"

Jack nodded.

"Are you going to let me stay with you no matter what?" Daniel asked.

Jack thought about it, about the fact that Daniel could get hurt. He didn't know if he could allow Daniel to put himself into danger but then the younger man probably felt the same way about Jack being in danger without him. He nodded warily.

"Then I trust your decision Jack."

Jack touched his forehead to Daniel's again, "You trust me so much, and you don't know what that does to me."

Daniel smiled, leaning forward and kissing Jack again and lingered there happily. "Jack I love you and you have been our leader for a long time. I have never had a reason to ignore what your gut is telling you, if it says we should be involved in the fight then we will be."

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to never break that trust Danny."

The younger man smiled, slipping his lips across Jack's throat and chest, "Don't make promises you cannot hope to keep. We are different people Jack and sooner or later the honeymoon phase is going to end and we are going to have some pretty spectacular fights like we've been having for years."

Jack grinned happily, "Danny, fighting with you is the best foreplay sometimes."

Daniel blushed then laughed a little, "Are you serious O'Neill? You are one sick puppy."

Jack chuckled and with a shrug, took Daniel's lips in a deep everlasting kiss. Jack loved this man's lips, having them pressed against him in any way he could have them. There was nothing hotter than Daniel Jackson.

Daniel was safe and warm in Jack's arms and he snuggled closer to the older man. He wondered what would happen next in their crazy new life here. There was no way of knowing really.

He heard a knock at the door, which woke Jack up with a groan. Daniel chuckled and laid some gentle kisses along his collarbone to make waking up a little happier. Jack mumbled happily as he spoke to the person outside the door, "What?"

"Real nice Jack," Daniel mumbled against his lover's skin.

"Guys, we are getting ready to leave this camp sight for a while. You and your team are going to help us pack up."

Damnation's words brought both men up into a sitting position. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute," Daniel replied.

They started to grab clothes from the ground and from under the bed. Laughing as they trade shoes and shirts with each other and found themselves wrapped in a hot embrace, kissing as they dressed. Soon though they were completely dressed and they left the room. The found the village in a flurry of activity. Everything was being moved around, torn down and packed away.

Teal'c and Sam were wandering around with their guards. Wizard and Sam were talking as they dismantled a tent and Teal'c helped Phynix to move various heavy loads to wagons. Damnation came up and took Jack away from Daniel without a word. Daniel watched his lover leave as the older man shrugged. Assassin came forward and looked over Daniel.

"What?" Daniel snapped, feeling angry all of a sudden about being separated from Jack.

"You ready for some hard labor, Doc?"

Daniel glared at him in annoyance, "I grew up moving heavy artifacts all over Egypt and do the same now, of course I am ready for it."

"Why are you so upset?" Assassin asked.

"I don't know," Daniel snapped, "Lets just work, okay?"

Assassin nodded and they went on their way, Daniel watching Jack as his lover talked and laughed with Damnation. They seemed to be getting along really well as they worked, though Jack loved manual labor so this action was fulfilling him in a way that peaceful talking could never accomplish. Despite his simple joys in life, Jack O'Neill was a warrior and a military man to a fault. Daniel worked hard and talked with Assassin as well and every once in a while Jack would look over with a glare.

Daniel didn't know what to make of his lover's sudden annoyance as he talked with Assassin. Then it seemed as Daniel was watching, Damnation got more flirty with Jack and the older man just kept on smiling. Daniel couldn't figure out why Jack was acting this way and his anger was starting to rise to volcanic proportions.

"What are you feeling Daniel?" Assassin asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Daniel questioned as he helped to pack up another container onto a cart to be moved.

Assassin placed a hand on Daniel's arm, "Your angry with your lover?"

Daniel shrugged, turning to watch as Damnation placed an arm over Jack's shoulder. Jack laughed and slowly pushed Damnation off of him.

"You were manipulated by Love and her posse right?" Assassin asked.

Daniel nodded, kept working and spying all at once.

"Love and her lackeys are gone, they went on ahead to Silver Wolf's camp, and I think you may be suffering from withdrawals."

"That's not possible, Damnation told us he would keep a lid on their powers. They haven't been messing with us since that first night."

Assassin shook his head, "You don't understand why we are kept here but the point is that some of us don't have the ability to put our powers on hold which is why we are separated from other people. Lust and Desire don't have the ability to shut it if, you have been feeling the effects since you got here and it has not ended up until the moment they left here this afternoon."

Daniel thought about the timing of the anger that had surfaced. It couldn't be a coincidence but then he thought about all those 'I love yous' and they all happened while they were being messed with. Daniel knew he loved Jack but did Jack really love him or was it all just the girls messing with him? Daniel didn't know for sure and he didn't want to hear from Jack so soon after them being together the night before that it wasn't something Jack had truly wanted. He never offered his body to Daniel; the archeologist was the only one doing the offering. Jack didn't like the idea that he liked a man and this was going to give him every excuse to end things with Daniel.

"Wow, so the love of my life was a trick from the beginning?" he asked Assassin.

The young man gripped Daniel's shoulder, "Love cannot make anyone feel something that isn't already there. Damnation and Love both told you that."

Daniel shook Assassin off of him, "It doesn't matter. Lets just get this done."

He went back to work and tried to ignore Jack who was still working with Damnation.

"Your lover is worried and you are both angry. Why?" Damnation asked Jack.

"Can't you see he is very close to your lieutenant? I am old and have dodgy knees and a bad attitude. Why would anyone choose me over him?"

Damnation touched Jack's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about, and Daniel loves you, only you."

Jack pulled away, "You can't really know that."

"Yes I can, I have the ability to see into the hearts of people. It helps to keep my people and me alive to know their intentions. His only intentions is to protect and love you for the rest of your life whether you live here in this time or get back to your own."

Damnation stared at Jack, "You are feeling unsure about your love for each other?"

Jack nodded; he honestly had no idea all of a sudden why Daniel could ever love him. There was no logic to it at all, he knew he loved Daniel but he didn't truly believe anymore that the younger man felt it in return.

"Jack, its not because you don't love each other, its because Lust and Desire are no longer here. You are suffering withdrawal from their presence. Don't let the symptoms make you believe that you don't belong together."

Jack nodded but had a hard time believing anything Damnation was saying. He continued working and felt depression and anger settle into his heart and mind. This was over and he had nothing to offer to Daniel to make him stay.

When Damnation called a stop to the day to eat dinner, they were exhausted from tearing down the village and eager to eat their meal. Jack watched Daniel eat his meal with Assassin, while Jack just ate his standing against a nearby tree. When he was done he decided they needed to talk about this now. He didn't really notice when Teal'c dragged Sam away from other people as well as he walked up to Daniel and took his hand. Daniel frowned at him but followed when Jack kept tugging on him. They walked far enough away from the crowd and Daniel pulled away from Jack and wrapped his arms around himself in a self-hug. It was always an indication that Daniel was upset.

"What do you want Jack?" he asked quietly.

"Did you think that if you didn't say yes to me when I kissed you that I would mistreat you or hurt you? Is that why you're leading me on?"

Daniel frowned at him, "Why would I lead you on? I am in love with you!"

Jack scoffed at him, "Why would you love me?"

"I honestly don't know right now, you are cranky most of the time and insufferable the rest of the time. All I know is that I am not a fighter, I am ever the pain in your ass and I am always making you have to carry out rescue missions and emergency surgeries. I can't change who I am, Jack and you have yet to say if I can be inside of you. This is going to be a one way love life and I am okay with that as long as I can have you."

Jack stepped back, shocked at Daniel's words. "I don't feel comfortable being gay, Danny and you know that. I am going against everything I have ever believed about myself to be with you and you think I am not in love with you?"

"Jack, you are going against everything you believe you are then maybe we should stop while you can still reclaim what you believe you have lost."

Jack watched as Daniel walked away from him and he felt like his heart stopped beating all together. He moved to follow Daniel and grabbed the younger man's arm. Daniel turned and glared at Jack but the Colonel pulled Daniel into his arms. He felt his heart speed up but his mind settled and all he could think was that he couldn't lose Daniel. He kissed his young lover gently but Daniel wasn't responding as quickly as he had this morning. Jack pulled away and frowned, "What?"

"Are you sure you want to go against what you believe about yourself to be with me? Am I really worth the crisis of self you are going to bring down on yourself?"

Jack didn't pull back at the anger in Daniel's voice. He kept holding on, terrified that if he let Daniel go again this relationship in its entirety would be over. "Daniel Jackson, you are the most sweet, loving, compassionate, genius, pain in the ass man I have ever had the privilege of knowing. If I have to let go of me, at least I'll have you."

Daniel softened against him, "So you are really going gay for me?"

"Gay for Daniel, I think I can do that."

"You know in this time, gay doesn't really mean anything you think it means anymore."

"What you mean Danny?"

"We can make up our own rules as we go along, you can still be you but in love with a man."

"And you can be you, Danny but in love with me and only me," Jack stated.

"You're being very bossy, Colonel Jack."

"Just being me," he said with a wink.

Daniel nodded and smiled, "So we're going to work through anything that comes our way then?"

"Together, like always," Jack responded. He leaned down and kissed Daniel again, this time the younger man responded quickly and gripped at Jack's neck and back. Jack grinned against Daniel's lips and enjoyed the taste of his lover's lips and the heat that spread through his heart and into every part of his body. He was desperate to keep Daniel in his life and if that meant he had to accept some changes to his person, or the person he believed himself to be through the training of the military then he would do it gladly.

They pulled away from each other when they heard Sam shout. Jack took off in the direction of the yell and they found Sam pacing in front of Teal'c who was looking desperate to Jack.

"I don't think I can live like this, never knowing how you really feel when I am bursting to tell you every feeling that comes through my mind and heart. I cannot tell that you care more about me then any other female in this village. You are on a new planet in a new time where your masters don't worry you anymore. You could find someone you want to show your emotions to."

Jack was shocked, he'd never seen Sam so unhinged about anything. Then again Daniel and himself had been pretty unhinged as well. Teal'c moved into Sam's way and she ran into him with a soft grunt. She moved to push away from him but Teal'c grabbed her arms and held her still. He leaned down and looked into Sam's eyes even as she tried to escape his hold.

"Samantha, I am a man of few words but believe me when I say that I love you very much."

Sam broke, crying into the man's overly large chest. Jack and Daniel moved away to give them some privacy to finish making up. They slept on sleeping pallets on the ground under the stars that night; Daniel wrapped around Jack's chest and close circled by their guards. The shield was still up for the moment so they could sleep in peace but they were walking away from this campsite first thing in the morning.

"Still love me Jack, without the magic?"

Jack squeezed Daniel tightly knowing that they were both still nervous without the additive of the magic that had been keeping them on cloud nine. Jack decided this truth between each other was better than the one hundred percent in love and perfect together. They weren't perfect but they were together and it was real.

"Danny, you are the magic and I love you just as much without the girls here."

Daniel relaxed into Jack, "Thank god, because I still love you."

They both relaxed into each other and slept, happy in the knowledge that it wasn't always going to be perfect but they were together.


	6. New Assignment

**Author's Note: Thank you for the review, I love getting them and knowing that I am not putting up my story for nothing. ;)**

**Usual disclaimers, SG1 not mine, Akina and the Vannas are. Thanks for the continued reading of my boys. I love them.**

Chapter Six: New Assignment

They made good time to the camp, which was run by someone called Silver Wolf. Daniel wondered about the names of some of these people but then again they were dealing with a completely different time. He was walking next to Jack and Assassin was standing on the other side of him. Ever since Daniel's injury, the young Infidel had taken to following Daniel around and watching him very closely. Daniel wanted to tell the man that with Jack next to him it was useless for him to play guard dog because not even the Colonel was capable of keeping Daniel out of trouble.

Jack didn't seem to mind the other man's presence, since their fight the day before neither one of them was worried about the other's loyalties. Jack was holding weapons in one hand and Daniel's in the other. Daniel appreciated the contact was they were walking through the forest which was where they ran into the creatures. Damnation assured their small crew that they wouldn't run into anything in the filtered daylight and the power that Assassin had to keep them away.

"So where we going?" Daniel asked his guardian.

"Silver Wolf is the grandmother of Zarkina, she runs the closest Vannas installation to the Vannas island ring. Bounty Hunters don't come this far from the city, they don't normally come as close to the village as they did a few days ago but Damnation believes that Jack's escape and Zarkina's involvement in that is going to make them all the more inspired to find out who you are."

Daniel looked to Jack, "I thought you guys got out of there free and clear?"

Jack nodded, "Yes we did but Zarkina felt it was necessary to poke the bear while we were escaping."

Damnation chuckled from just in front of Jack, "She does that every time she rescues someone. She does it to rile Zarranth and his men."

"How does she not get caught?" Jack asked.

"She has powers to keep herself out of their hands," Damnation shrugged. "You have to understand that she is the most powerful weapon in our arsenal and she is the biggest piece of bait to rile up the enemy with. Its why she has such an active role in the rescue of allies."

Jack scoffed, "If she's so important she shouldn't be taking such risks."

Daniel laughed quietly at that, "Like you have never done anything like that have you Jack?"

"Shut it, Jackson," Jack griped but he smiled as he looked at his lover.

"So we are being moved to protect us?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, but with their interest in coming closer, the shield would have failed eventually. Silver Wolf's shield is much stronger. My people will be safe there until we can find a new base of operations."

"And will we continue to travel with your people?" Daniel asked.

Damnation shook his head, "Not necessarily. Your information of this world and battle tactics is better suited on the island. Zarkina is coming to talk to you all as soon as we get there."

It didn't take them very much longer to arrive and get inside the field. The woman who stood awaiting their arrival was definitely related to the queen, she had the same elegant grace of a ruler but the compassion of a woman who loved her people. She had grey streaked black hair and a slightly weathered face but she still didn't seem to be old enough to have a daughter let alone a full grown granddaughter who just happened to be the queen of a powerful race of people. Damnation stepped forward and embraced the slip of a woman.

"Mother, how are you?" he asked, sending a shock through Daniel. He'd wondered when they first saw Damnation and Zarkina together if they were related.

"You are the uncle of the queen?" Daniel asked him.

Damnation chuckled, pulling away from Silver Wolf. "No, Silver Wolf is just the only woman who has ever been a mother to me."

"So you aren't related to Zarkina?" Jack asked for clarity.

Silver Wolf laughed at that, "Vane, you don't tell people anymore, that's so sweet."

"Tell us what?" Jack asked getting annoyed at the intrigue. Daniel wanted to kiss him; Jack had no patience for mystery any kind.

"I am Zarkina's brother, we have the same father but not the same mother."

"Wow, and you don't tell people that?" Jack asked.

"My people trust me with their lives, being related to the queen who decides if they live or die creates a conflict. I choose to not let them know of our relationship, plus it makes me a target against her."

"Of course, she would come to save you if her enemies knew," Daniel stated, understanding the need for secrecy. Someone as powerful as Zarkina couldn't afford to let everyone know who her family was.

"That is if I were ever captured," Damnation laughed at the notion. "I have also had several of my people take a dislike to her rulings and in the past my name has been used in blackmailing scenarios."

"She would give in to that?" Jack asked, exasperated.

"Of course not because she at every occurrence has contacted me to make sure I was unharmed and then warn me about the possible attacks. Our family is very close despite how separated we are on this planet."

"You have other siblings?" Daniel asked, amazed that this hard man could be someone's brother and beloved adopted son underneath.

"I have two full siblings and four siblings from the same father, including Zarkina. Although we lost one about a year ago."

"Sorry to hear about that," Daniel responded.

"Enough with the history lesson where people can hear," Damnation stated. "I am going to let Zarkina know we have arrived. She will probably bring Sir William and Lady Taylor, especially if I beg huh Mother?"

"Only to please you, my son."

Damnation gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and took off running. Jack and Daniel shared a bemused look before refocusing on the woman in front of them. "I know its hard to understand, he must wear such a harsh mask in front of his people but sometimes his is just a happy boy who loves his people and family."

Daniel grinned at Jack who was giving him a strange look, "Actually its not so hard to understand, huh Jack?"

"Sure Danny whatever you say," Jack said but there was a dull flush to his cheeks. Daniel knew Jack as the sweet lover who would do anything for his lover but he also knew the hard as nails Colonel who was able to kill if the occasion demanded it.

"I already know that you were all influenced by Love, Lust and Desire. They have been housed with someone who will nullify their powers until you decide if you want to go to the island with my granddaughter. I have tents set up already for you, giving you each some privacy since it will take a little while for Zarkina to arrive. I am sure you would like to rest before meeting with her."

She led them to two small tents, each couple entering one and dropping their meager belongings inside the flap before Jack flipped Daniel onto their pallet and ravaged his mouth, "I have missed touching you lover," he whispered against Daniel's mouth.

Daniel laughed, "We don't have much time Jack."

"Then we should stop talking Jackson," the Colonel growled at Daniel before they kissed again. Daniel fumbled between their bodies to release their pants and started to push them down enough so he could touch Jack's growing erection. Jack's lips pulled away from Daniel's so he could growl in appreciation. "Danny, the way you make me feel."

"Enough to try something else?" Daniel asked as he pushed Jack off him and down onto the blanket they settled on. Jack looked at Daniel warily. "I would never hurt you Colonel Jack and if it doesn't get you off or makes you uncomfortable then I will stop."

Jack nodded as Daniel kissed and caressed skin as he opened Jack's shirt and reached down to pull Jack's pants past his knees and all the way off as Daniel pulled off Jack's combat boots. By the time he was sliding his hands back up Jack's legs the older man was shivering with need. Daniel reached for the lube that he'd kept close by and he laid a gentle kiss to the leaking tip of Jack's cock. He kissed and licked down the sides and around Jack's balls, enjoying the sounds Jack was making all the while. Daniel reached one of his hands down to his own cock, pushing against the hard length. He was trying to focus on making this baby step pleasurable for Jack, so maybe some day they could get past his fear of anal sex.

He reached down between Jack's cheeks and rubbed slightly against the hole there. Jack grunted, having his attention pulled away from the aching in his cock. Daniel rubbed against the hole and made soothing sounds as he continued to pay close attention to Jack's erection. He was holding off the orgasm that could come at any second as he worked at the muscle and finally just as he sucked hard on Jack's cock, making the older man groan as he spilled his seed into Daniel's mouth. Then as his body relaxed, Daniel pushed a second finger into Jack and came in contact with Jack's prostate.

"Oh God Danny," Jack exclaimed as his hips came off the bed and his cock seemed to be getting its second wind. Daniel grinned and continued to massage Jack's prostate as he dipped his other hand into the lube and reached back to his own hole, starting to prepare himself. He was going to do this quickly and Jack wouldn't be able to think enough to do it for him. Jack would hate himself if because of his passion he hurt Daniel.

He continued the massage inside Jack's hole until the man was completely hard once more then he pulled his fingers out and lubed up Jack's erection before he slid up Jack's body and took his lover's mouth in a steamy kiss that went on for a long time while he pushed himself down on Jack's cock. Daniel felt the full feeling of being one with his lover and there was nothing better than feeling that there was nothing between them.

Jack started to struggle when he realized what Daniel was doing, "No Danny, you are going to hurt yourself. Don't do it!"

"I already got myself ready for you, baby. All you have to do is make me come," Daniel stated as he pushed down against Jack's hips.

Jack reached up and pulled Daniel back down to kiss the man again, "You are going to get to come twice otherwise its not fair." With that he reached down and started stroking Daniel's hard erection to a quick orgasm and groaned as Daniel's insides squeezed around his cock. He somehow was able to hold back his orgasm as he started the stroking again and Daniel got sick of not moving. He slid off of Jack's cock before sliding it back inside again, his motions was slow and steady and incredibly erotic to both men. Daniel watched Jack as he moved his body up and down on his lover. He watched those brown eyes bore into him hotly and he leaned down to kiss Jack again as his movements became frenzied and Jack's strokes did the same.

"Come with me, Colonel," Daniel whispered against his lover's lips and they did. In the aftermath, they got cleaned up and sat together on the pallet just resting.

"Daniel, you love me right?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes Jack, we already talked about this," Daniel said rolling his eyes.

"Then marry me," Jack stated. Daniel jumped away from Jack in shock then had to move more gingerly having just had really good sex. He was sore.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"You heard me, when I was in love with Sara, I married her. I am in love again so marry me."

"Ummm no!" Daniel said fearfully.

"Danny say what?" Jack asked, shock clearly evident. He didn't expect that to be Daniel's answer. Daniel had to be honest; he would love to marry Jack or whatever the equivalent was here. Even after knowing they loved each other without the magic, there was no reason to believe this relationship wasn't doomed to fail. They had been together for less than a week. Jack was still fighting the idea of being gay and Daniel wanted to trust that these feelings weren't going to disappear before he made the commitment to the Colonel.

"I can't think about this right now Jack," Daniel responded finally. His voice was small as a reed and he pulled on his boots and left the tent on a cursing and fumbling Jack. He was moving so fast out of the tent he ran straight into Zarkina. Daniel caught her before she fell to the ground and he steadied them both. "Sorry Your Highness."

"Daniel are you feeling alright? You look scared."

"I'm fine," Daniel responded but Jack ran up behind them panting and calling for Daniel to listen to him.

"Can you release my wife, please?" A man stood next to the queen, touching her back. Daniel let go so suddenly that he fell backwards against Jack's waiting arms.

"Danny, can we please talk about this?" Jack asked.

Daniel pulled away from his lover and looked at the man who claimed to be married to the queen. He had black hair as well, pulled back in a ponytail at his neck. His eyes were silver and filled with love for the queen, it was obvious to anyone who could see. He was muscular and wore simple attire, nothing to show that he was a powerful man though Zarkina was again dressed in simple clothing that didn't denote her power or station either. It probably helped her to do her job.

"Danny, talk to me!" Jack demanded.

"No!" Daniel snapped.

"Jack will you please tell me what's the matter with Daniel?" Zarkina asked politely.

"I asked him to marry me," Jack responded.

Zarkina nodded in understanding, "Daniel, I could really use your expertise on the island. It would only be for a couple of days."

"My expertise?" he asked as Jack stared at her.

"No he is not going!"

"You are not the boss of me Jack so stop acting like it."

Daniel was about to speak again to Zarkina about what she was offering but Jack spoke first, "I am your commanding officer!"

Daniel glared at him; Jack must have realized his mistake because he cast his gaze to the ground. "How dare you!" Daniel turned back to Zarkina, "Yes, I'll go with you."

"Danny!"

"Don't talk to me, Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel turned away from Jack's hurt look and walked back to the tent to pack his extra clothes, his journal and some pens. Jack walked in behind him, placing a soft hand on Daniel's back. The younger man slowed his movements.

"Danny, I didn't mean it."

"Don't lie Jack, its not an attractive trait," Daniel responded and turned to walk around Jack and back out to Zarkina and her husband.

"I am not lying, dammit Daniel! I am sorry, once upon a time my rank meant people would listen to me."

Daniel snorted, "I have never listened to you because of your rank."

Jack nodded, "That's true. Danny, why won't you marry me?"

"I can't be sure after four days that you really mean it Jack. Just because we made it through our first fight and were able to find passion in bed doesn't mean I can believe in this being forever. I am scared that you are going to wake up one of these days and realize this means nothing to you, that I mean nothing to you."

Jack frowned at him, "I thought we talked about this, Danny. I love you and that doesn't go away, it hasn't gone away in three years since you almost died on Abydos and came back through the Stargate and landed completely under my skin and in my heart."

Daniel smiled; Jack could wax poetic with the best of men sometimes. It was interesting that Daniel was the one who got to figure that out. Daniel was so scared that he was going to keep giving Jack every piece of his heart and when Jack walked away there wasn't going to be anything left for Daniel to survive with.

"Jack, it's been days, not years. You can't guarantee me forever."

"I didn't guarantee Sara forever, or Charlie forever and it didn't change my love for them either. My love is a constant that you can believe in Danny, if you will only let it."

Daniel nodded and tried to decide what he should do. He tried to find a compromise so he didn't have to tell Jack no forever but he didn't want to say yes right now either. "Zarkina said it would only a couple days right?"

"Sure," Jack responded unaware of where this was going.

"I think the separation will answer a lot of my fears Jack. I need this and I would like to know if I can really be of any use to these people."

"Danny, you are so much more important then the rest of us," Jack said trying to comfort one of Daniel's many insecurities about himself. He didn't think he was worth anything because he wasn't a soldier.

"When I come back in a couple days and the absence made the heart grow fonder, I'll give you an answer."

Jack gave a wobbly smile and Daniel caressed his lover's cheek. "You should go then."

"I will but first I need to do something very important," Daniel said as he stepped closer.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Kiss the man I love," Daniel whispered fervently. So he did, taking Jack's lips gently with his own. Letting his tongue slip within the seam of Jack's lips and caress the inside of his lover's mouth. He took the time to memorize the feel of Jack's mouth with his own. He took the time to commit to his mind what the planes of Jack's face felt like under his palm and fingertips. When Daniel finally pulled back a little, "I don't worry about me loving you Jack, I am just worried about you loving me."

Jack nodded, taking Daniel's face into his hands, "You are going to have to get over it though. I love you and want forever with you as soon as you come back and see that I cannot and choose not to live without you."

Daniel walked out of the tent before he changed his mind. Jack always seemed to be saying the right thing. He met with Zarkina and her husband outside. "I'm ready to leave."

Zarkina nodded, "Are you sure about this, Daniel?"

"We need this," Daniel nodded.

Zarkina nodded to her husband who leaned down to kiss her gently before he walked away. She watched him go and Daniel saw the beauty in their love for each other.

"How long have you two been together?" Daniel asked, bringing Zarkina's attention back to him.

"We've been married for about three years, officially only about two though. We've known each other since the day we were born. We have always gravitated towards each other."

"You've known each other since the day you were born?" Daniel asked.

Zarkina smiled, "Wild isn't it? We were told for a long time that I would be promised to someone else for alliance purposes so we tried to maintain our friendship for a long time but one day we couldn't fight it anymore. We ran and got married then we forgot all about it for a time. That is a really long story that you can actually read when we get to the Valley. Right now I want to talk about you."

"What about me?" Daniel asked, shifting his pack higher on his shoulder.

"Do you realize that Jack is very much in love with you?"

Daniel nodded, "I know that Love couldn't have made us feel what wasn't already there."

Zarkina inclined her head in agreement, "I don't think you understand that his love is all consuming, you are two halves to the same soul."

Daniel shook his head, "No, that can't be. We have lived a large portion of our lives away from each other. We loved other women."

"But you love Jack more?" Daniel thought about it before he shrugged. "I hope that you can learn to trust in his feelings for you, it's the best guarantee you will ever find on this planet."

"Well Your Majesty, I hope you're right. For now though Jack and I have agreed to time away." Zarkina looked past Daniel shoulder and smiled, "I will wait for you, but it seems someone needs to speak to you first."

Daniel turned to see Sam and Teal'c, he hugged them and assured them he would be back in a couple days before turning to leave, ignoring the desperate need to return to Jack embrace.


	7. Soul Sucking Wench

**Author's note: figures since I made you guys wait (RL takes over sometimes) I would get a couple chapters up for you. I didn't mention before but this story has not been beta'ed at all so any mistakes are mine.**

**Usual Disclaimer: SG1 not mine, Vannas and Akina do belong to me. Thanks for your continued support of my story.**

Chapter Seven: Soul Sucking Wench

Jack hated being apart from Daniel; he hated it about two minutes after Zarkina disappeared with him. He hated being away from his lover after the first hour, the first day and so on.

He decided that he needed something to take his mind off of Daniel's absence. So he decided on a party for Daniel's return. He worked together to get the things he needed from Damnation who loved the idea. Sam and Teal'c helped him in the tent that Jack and Daniel had shared for a short time.

There was so much he had to do to pull off this surprise but the details helped keep his mind off of missing Daniel. The archeologist had somehow become the most important being in the world to Jack though that seemed to be the truth since the first day he sneezed after going through the Stargate and saved Jack from bomb-induced suicide. This realization of Daniel's importance was easy to deal with when they were together but now that they weren't, it was not so easy anymore.

He was listening to Teal'c and Sam talk as they ate lunch on the fourth day of Daniel Separation. They were ready for the welcome home of Daniel, now all they needed was the man and that couldn't happen quick enough in Jack's opinion.

"I never thought I would see the day where Colonel Jack O'Neill would be upset over one little archeologist," Sam said, breaking Jack's reverie.

"Samantha, you have seen O'Neill upset over DanielJackson for multiple years now," Teal'c interjected.

Jacked didn't know if he should be put out about that or not so he just responded to Sam's comment. "Its not just some little archeologist, its my archeologist Carter."

"Well the last thing we heard from Damnation and the queen was that the treaty was being written up and Daniel was coming back tomorrow. Is everything ready for his arrival then?"

Jack nodded, "God, I just want him back with me."

Sam touched his arm in comfort as Teal'c held her shoulder. The other couple always seemed to be in constant contact with each other. Jack just wished he could be doing the same thing with Daniel. He just hoped that whatever Daniel needed to be alone for happened because Jack was never letting the man out of his sight ever again.

"Jack O'Neill!" someone shouted as they ran up. Damnation and Zarkina looked frightened, Jack thought as he stood.

"What happened to him? Please tell me he's alive!" Jack demanded of them before they had a chance to speak. Jack knew those facial expressions from over three years of being told Daniel was missing or hurt.

"We don't know, he was kidnapped from the summit and since Daniel has no power we have no way of tracing him. We want to take you back to the island and use your bond to trace him."

"Let's go then," Jack stated.

Zarkina touched Jack's arm and with a whoosh they were somewhere else. "Are you alright?"

"That was a ride, now find my soul mate please?"

Daniel shuddered as he woke up; Jack was going to be pissed. He was also going to demand that Daniel never leave his side again and Daniel didn't think he would be able to argue. Everything with the summit had gone really well, they had met with several other leaders from the various islands around the Valley Island of the Vannas. Then when everything was coming to a close one of the newer joiners pulled Daniel away from Zarkina and told him that she liked him and wanted him to be with her. Daniel told her as gently as he could that Daniel was in a relationship, one that was he was committed to.

She seemed to accept that but then later when he was getting ready to go to Zarkina to request returning to Jack, Amada attacked Daniel. Now he was lying on the ground in the dark with limbs that didn't seem to work. He didn't really remember what happened to give him this paralysis but he hoped it wasn't permanent. He wasn't tied down at all, just incapable of moving

He wished he'd never left Jack; the Colonel was the only person capable of protecting Daniel. SG-1 kept Daniel alive and free for the most part, right now all Daniel wanted was to hear Jack curse him for getting himself get caught.

"You are awake I see," she spoke from across the dark then in a second she was next to Daniel. She slipped her hands all over his chest, which he realized was bared to her. Daniel shuddered at the touch, he'd been deeply in love with his wife once upon a time but now it seemed that Jack's hands were the only ones that could illicit happiness or pleasure. He didn't want her hands on him but he couldn't move either.

"I told you already, I am committed to my lover. Please take your hands off me," Daniel spoke through clenched teeth and heavy lips.

"I will touch you if I please," Amada replied and slapped Daniel gently on the cheek.

"The only way you are going to have me is through force or drugging me," Daniel hissed, "I am in love with someone else."

Amada leaned close to Daniel's face, "You know that I drink magic, that's what I feed on and you have nothing like that in your blood stream. If I drink from you, what will I take from you?"

Daniel tried to move away from her grasping nails and painful grip. He didn't understand what was keeping him here but he had to get away from this creature. Daniel had no way of dealing with these beings that were capable of so much more than he was. He needed to survive so he could get back to Jack.

Then she stabbed into his skin with her nails and he fainted from the screeching pain in his chest and mind. He didn't know how much time passed before he woke up again. Amada was puttering around in the darkness but Daniel tried not to alert her to him being awake again, but it didn't last very long.

"Just a little bit of your soul, that was what I drank from you before."

Daniel shuddered, his body was tired and his mind was sluggish. There was something missing from his mind, just a little bit missing and Amada's explanation made sense. She was sucking something from him every time she touched him.

"Submit to being with me and I will not take anymore, I promise."

Daniel tried to shake his head but he couldn't move. No energy to deny her and no energy to fight her. He wished and wished for Jack to come galloping to the rescue. He closed his eyes and ignored her as she continued to beg for his submission. He focused on what Jack looked like when he was wearing dress blues and how long it took for Daniel to hide his erection the last time he'd seen them in those particular clothes. Jack looked so disarmingly handsome in the jacket and it showed off how well toned he continued to be even at his age. Daniel thought about how it felt to have Jack kissing him and he knew that if he survived this particular case of bad luck, he was going to beg Jack to ask him again so Daniel could say yes.

Daniel would do anything at this moment just to be back where he was with Jack a few days before. Even before the kidnapping, he'd been desperate to rejoin his lover and give into the request Jack had made on him about a week before. He was still scared but he didn't ever want to lose Jack because of some stupid fear that Daniel had been carrying since childhood. Those fears were not Jack's fault and yet the man was paying for them dearly.

"You are going to submit to me," Amada stated as she settled next to him again and slammed her palm down on his chest again. A shout of pain ripped from his lungs before he could cut it off and he passed out once again.

The next time he woke up, Daniel could feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He didn't think he could survive this treatment much longer but there was no way he was going to betray Jack.

He could feel her sitting next to him, though his body felt removed from his mind. He still had no ability to move and now the crazy witch was licking the skin of his bare chest. He whimpered low in his throat, having been raped before he didn't want a repeat.

"Hey, get away from him!" Jack shouted and Daniel smiled as he listened to the illusion that he was having in his impaired state. He loved the idea that Jack was the last thing he was going to hear before she takes whatever was left in his mind. Then her body was jerked away from him and Daniel tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy.

"Danny come on, open your eyes for me. I want to see those baby blues! Danny!" Jack's voice demanded.

Daniel felt the man's hand on him, and his face tried to frown. This daydream was much more in depth with high definition sounds and feelings than Daniel was hoping for. He slid his eyes open just enough to see Jack's brown eyes and ruggedly handsome face and Daniel couldn't contain the sob that erupted from his lips. It was weak and was made completely of air, no sound but Jack seemed to get the message. The Colonel leaned down and kissed Daniel's lips gently.

"Are you here?" Daniel asked desperately forcing the sound up and out of his mouth.

"Yes Danny, I'm here to rescue you," Jack said and kissed Daniel's forehead gently. Daniel could feel Jack holding his hand gently and someone was jostling to kneel on Daniel's other side. He turned to look at the woman but all he could see was a halo of golden red hair and steel blue eyes.

"We need to get him back to the castle," the woman stated and Daniel couldn't hold onto his consciousness anymore. It didn't matter anyway, Jack was with him and that was all that mattered.

Jack would protect him like always.


	8. Clean Bill

**All disclaimers are the same, figured I would keep posting since I start school in a couple days and want you to know how the boys are doing.**

**Reviews are cake, send me some please. **

Chapter Eight: Clean Bill

Jack sat on the bench outside the royal castle where Daniel was having his last doctor's appointment. That's what Jack was calling the healing that Erica Trinity did for his young lover. That woman, Amada did a lot of damage to Daniel's body, there was a lot of muscle mass lost when she was hurting him.

Luckily Daniel was as resilient as ever. Jack was giving him some space for the interview that Erica was doing with him as well as the healing. Damnation was taking them back but Jack had invited Zarkina and Sir William to the party as well. So they were personally bringing Jack and Daniel back to Silver Wolf's camp.

The door opened and Jack stood to touch Daniel's arm. Erica smiled up at them since she was a several inches shorter. "He is in perfect health and it seems that everything that happened with Amada has no lasting effects. You are welcome to take him home."

Jack nodded his thanks, taking Daniel's hand. He smiled at Jack and rubbed a hand over his chest. Jack knew that there were scars from what happened, Daniel had shown him after they rescued him. It made Daniel a little self-conscious the few times he had been alone with Jack.

"They are waiting, Danny are you ready?"

He nodded, Jack tucked a hand around Daniel's waist and they walked away from the castle. Damnation as waiting for them. Jack nodded to the man and he gave the Colonel a wink. Daniel frowned at Jack at the exchange. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it Danny," Jack said with a cheeky grin. Damnation touched them both on their shoulders and they transported in that stomach heaving way once more. Daniel had his eyes closed, which worked for Jack since he took a knee in front of his lover and took his hand. Daniel looked down at him in confusion then understanding.

"Danny are you done trying to convince yourself that we belong together?" Jack asked with a stern look on his face.

Daniel smiled down at him, "Jack get up, you are going to kill your knees."

"Answer the questions Danny!" Jack demanded, causing some of their audience to snicker. Probably Carter.

"Yes Jack I am done trying to convince myself," Daniel responded.

"Then I will ask you again, not to marry me some day in the near future because those days when you weren't with me were the longest I have lived in decades and I don't want to do it again. Marry me right now Danny please?"

Daniel grinned down at Jack, and then pulled him up. Jack went willingly and waited. Daniel kept on smiling, "Yes Jack I will marry you."

"Good, everyone was just waiting for you."

Daniel finally turned to see the beach decked out in wedding finery. Flowers spread out on the sand created an aisle and a small group of people were gathered, waiting for the grooms. Daniel looked shocked, turning to stare at Jack "You did this for me?"

"Of course Danny, I love you and I want to shout it to the world since I am allowed to love you here. If we never go home, I can be happy because you and I are together and were able to make a life together."

Daniel nodded, tears shimmering on his lashes. The two men walked towards the aisle in the sand, only to be joined by Teal'c and Sam. "Our best man and maid of honor," Jack answered Daniel's look.

They continued down the aisle until Zarkina stepped in front of them, "I thought you were staying on the island," he said to her.

Zarkina smiled, "We wanted to be here for this, its one of my duties to join people in mating bonds. One of the few that I enjoy thoroughly," she stated with a wink. Daniel grinned at her then turned to Jack and took both of the Colonel's hands. He could feel the rough skin against his palms and it calmed him as usual. Jack was Daniel's protection in any situation and Jack could feel the love shining through his lover. Daniel was the only person to ever accept and love him no matter what he told them about his past.

"I have heard that your people exchange vows. You may proceed," Zarkina said.

Jack took a deep breath, "Daniel Jackson, you saved my life on Abydos over three years ago and I have been in love with you ever since. I love your courage, your tenacity and your genius but most of all I love your heart. You are the most wonderful and loving man I have ever known, able to forgive any transgression, which I have tested time and again." There were a few chuckles at that statement. "I will live the rest of my life making sure you know that you are loved. There is no one out there for me but you."

Zarkina smiled, "Daniel, you may speak your piece."

Daniel's eyes were shimmering with tears again but he was holding it together as usual. Jack loved that strength that this man possessed.

"Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, you are a reckless and driven military man but you were able to find in your heart the ability to make the move and tell me that you loved me. You are so smart and savvy enough to hide it so people will underestimate you but I always knew better. I saved you but you have saved me so many more times then I could ever count. You bring life back into my heart and I will do everything for the rest of my life to be worthy of your love."

Jack wanted to cry out for his lover; Daniel still believed that he had to earn love. He squeezed Daniel's clammy hands and they both turned to Zarkina, not knowing what to expect next.

She smiled as she spoke, "Please repeat after me. I bind myself to thee, in love and fidelity." They spoke the words in harmony. "I bind my life force, my body and soul to the one I love." Again they repeated the words. "So mote it be," Zarkina finished.

"So mote it be," Daniel and Jack spoke together then the audience repeated it as well. There was nothing magical in the words of the lovers but the Vannas all around them felt the power inherent in the love shared by the two men.

Damnation stepped forward and handed the two rings that Jack asked for before he left to rescue Daniel. The archeologist looked down at the ring in his hand in shock, "You got us rings?" Daniel asked.

Damnation answered for Jack, "Well they aren't really rings, they are the basic form of the bonding spell. When you put it on its going to bond to your skin so don't freak out about it."

Jack and Daniel both nodded.

"You first," Daniel suggested.

Jack smiled and slipped the ring on Daniel's left ring finger and Daniel reciprocated quickly. "Aren't we supposed to kiss or something?" Daniel asked.

"Go ahead," Zarkina said with a smile. Jack leaned forward and gently settled his lips against Daniel's and pulled the younger man closer. He hadn't been able to spend much intimate time with his lover in the past couple of days since they rescued him. It didn't take long for Jack's tongue to slip past Daniel's lips and caress the cavern of Daniel's hot mouth. Then he felt something slipping across the skin of his left hand, they both looked down to watched as the silver thread slipped across their skin, leaving a trail behind. It moved along across the inside of their hand then slipped around on the underside of their palms and down their wrists. When the thread stopped moving it left behind the small design of the infinity symbol with the words 'Forever in Time' with DJ and JON underneath.

Daniel smiled at the symbol and Jack grinned before he kissed his husband again.

"Now if you are done," Zarkina yelled over the cheers that surrounded the new married couple. "We have one more bonding ceremony to complete before I return home."

Daniel and Jack looked at her in confusion. Sam and Teal'c each stepped forward and smiled at their teammates. Daniel hugged them both and Jack shook the Jaffa's hand before hugging Sam as well. They recited their vows and the binding words before donning their rings as well. The rings were gold instead of the silver Jack decided to go with and when the magic was complete the new couple had the trinity symbol on the inside of their left wrist with the words 'Love, Friendship and loyalty' inside the design. At the center of the three ovals, where they intersected was both of their names.

Jack loved that the symbols and messages were unique to each of them. They ate some food and talked to the people who came to see them married. They said goodbye to Zarkina before Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him towards the tent they shared before Daniel left.

Jack led Daniel in and watched as the younger man gasped in shock. Jack grinned; Teal'c and Sam helped him build a bed for Daniel. "Oh Jack, what did you do?"

"I wanted our wedding night to be special," Jack said as he pulled Daniel against his chest. He tilted Daniel's head to the side and slid his nose against Daniel's neck. He kissed the skin as Daniel leaned against Jack's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

Jack started to slip buttons open and rubbed his fingers and palm along all the delicious skin that was being showcased between the parting fabric. Jack turned Daniel around and pushed him back onto the bed. Daniel laughed as he jerked his arms out of his sleeves and threw his shirt down onto the floor. Jack was already taking his shirt off as well as kicking off his shoes. Daniel grinned and kicked off his as well. Jack climbed onto the bed and across his lover's stomach, "Danny, you are my husband now."

"And you are mine," Daniel responded. Jack couldn't believe how hot that sounded. He didn't know having Daniel as his husband could be considered an aphrodisiac. He slipped his hands down and gripped Daniel's face before he kissed his husband again. There was nothing hotter than Daniel's tongue sliding against his or Daniel's hands sliding against his bare chest. Then Daniel reached down and gripped Jack's hardening cock and Jack couldn't contain the moan he released into Daniel's grinning mouth.

"God I love you Danny, you are not allowed to leave me ever again."

"I love you too baby, now please do something about this need I have."

Jack grinned and pulled Daniel's pants down his legs, finding the younger man not wearing any underwear. Jack groaned again before gripping Daniel's hard cock. He leaned down and licked the tip, bringing Daniel's hips off the bed. Jack grinned and did it again, he worked Daniel into frenzy while the whole time he was holding himself back. There was going to be one difference tonight.

"Danny, I want you inside me tonight."

Daniel sat up and stared at Jack, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, its your gift."

Daniel sat up and Jack lay down on his back, pulling the lube out of a nearby drawer and handing it to the younger man. Jack waited as he heard his lover open the bottle and pour out a liberal amount. He waited impatiently, worried that he was going to freak out about this and then ruin the moment for Daniel. Then the younger man's hands were on Jack's cock and he stopped worrying. There was nothing like the way Daniel rubbed his palm up and down the length as his mouth licked and sucked at the sensitive tip. He felt when Daniel breached his hole and even when he added a second finger but there was no way of separating the good from everything else, then Daniel rubbed against Jack's prostate and Jack came while Daniel was still sucking him off. He gripped Daniel's head in his hands as he came and greedily kissed the other man when Daniel came up his body. There was tension again around his hole as Daniel breached him with something much bigger than his fingers but Jack's body was still feeling the calm of his orgasm. He didn't even consider tensing around Daniel then his lover was completely inside him and there was nothing to fear. He only loved Daniel, having him inside and rubbing against that place that made him hard all over again.

"Please move Danny," Jack pleaded.

"Yes Colonel Jack," Daniel replied, making Jack groan. That nickname did things to him he could never admit to anyone besides his lover. He pushed up against Daniel's thrusts and allowed his lover to build their rhythm together and then when he felt like there was no where to go, they both came.

Daniel kissed Jack as he pulled out of his lover's well-used body and settled down next to Jack. "Wow, Jack that was amazing."

"Oh yeah that was spectacular and we are going to be doing that again," Jack said and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's messy arms.


	9. Moving Again?

**Disclaimers: SG1 belong to their creators, Vannas and Akina belong to their creator (fyi ME) **

**Review please, thanks!**

Chapter Nine: Moving Again?

Daniel woke up and it was still silent in the darkness of night. He turned in the bed and found himself distracted by Jack's deep brown eyes, which were focused on him. Jack smiled as Daniel leaned in to kiss his lover's lips. Correction, he was kissing his husband.

"Husband huh?" he whispered to Jack.

Jack grinned back at him, pulling Daniel back down for another kiss, "Husband forever in time Danny."

Daniel slipped over Jack's stomach and leaned down to deepen the kiss. Jack sat up, wrapping his arms around Daniel's back. Daniel loved the feel of his lover's hands roving down his back then back up to cup his neck. He groaned into Jack's mouth and thrust his hardening erection against Jack's. The Colonel was reaching over the bed for the nearby lube when something crashed nearby.

"What was that?" Daniel asked as he got off of Jack's lap, grabbing his pants quickly. Jack was right behind him, grabbing a staff that he'd been training with for several days now. They walked out of the tent and walked towards where the noise originated from and found them standing close to the shield on the far end of the village. Daniel moved close, looking into the shadowed darkness that the shield caused. He was shocked when something slammed against it and shattered the power of the barrier, falling through and hitting Daniel. He felt all the air rush out of his lungs and painfully he tried to get out from under the creature that was on him.

He could hear Jack shouting his name as the Colonel started hitting the creature, pulling it's attention away from the fact that Daniel was helpless and trapped underneath him.

As it stood under the onslaught of Jack's continuous strikes though it leaned heavily on Daniel's chest and for the second time in less than a month, Daniel could hear the creaking of his ribs under pressure. He bit back the shout of pain that was trying to escape his lips and the creature wandered away from him to attack Jack. He looked past the creature and Daniel could see his desperation. Daniel waved him away, if Jack gave any indication that Daniel was easy prey then the beast would turn back and attack him again. To save Daniel's life, since he was having a hard time breathing Jack would have to leave him.

Jack did it anyway, running as he struck at the beast over and over again but Daniel wavered at the edge of unconsciousness as Assassin joined the fight and put the beast on the ground quickly.

"How did it get in?" Damnation shouted angrily over the din of the growing crowd. Jack had quickly made his way back to Daniel and helped him to his feet. Now Daniel was letting a healer put a quick fix on his chest before they joined the shouting match taking place before them.

"Why are the creatures attacking the shield?" Assassin asked after the beast was transported outside the resurrected barrier.

Damnation turned and looked at Jack then Daniel. Sam and Teal'c had joined the party after the beast was put down and the four of them stood together once more.

"Its because of us, isn't it?" Daniel whispered through the pain in his chest.

"I believe its possible, it was only after they were made aware of your presence here when the attacks happened. I am sorry but it's going to be too dangerous for you to stay here."

Daniel's sudden guilt ate at him and he wanted to pull away from the comfort of Jack's arms but his husband refused to let him go. He didn't feel like he deserved the comfort, they had already caused several attacks and he was the one getting hurt all the time. "I'm sorry that we have caused these problems for you."

Damnation smiled, "You don't know the history of this war, we are the ones who cause our own drama. We have long been the sores on Zarranth's ass, just itching to be medicated. You did nothing but make them slightly more curious."

"What are you going to do with us?" Jack asked, more interested in seeing what was going to happen to them.

"Zarkina is already aware of what happened here, she will be coming to bring you to the castle on the island. You will be safer there with her."

"How could she possibly know what happened here?" Daniel asked, his curiosity never shutting off about this world they were suddenly embroiled in.

Damnation looked a little embarrassed, "When Daniel was injured, she took a little of his blood so she could keep tabs on him. She was awakened by his pain and reached out to me immediately. Then when she married you to each other, it opened a channel between the four of you to her, only to be used in emergencies. You are willing to fight side by side with us and Zarkina is known for taking good care of her allies."

Jack shuddered at that and Daniel grinned at his lover, understanding that this magic stuff continuing to be a daily occurrence was really hard for him to deal with.

"Go back and sleep for a few more hours, then we will get you on the island before the Hunters come here."

Daniel was grateful for Sam and Jack's help back to their bed, his chest still ached in time to the beating of his heart. Daniel settled into bed and Jack helped him out of his pants before climbing in next to him. Daniel settled with his head over Jack's heartbeat, resting a hand on Jack's stomach and the other between their bodies. He tilted his head and kissed the pectoral muscle under his cheek before settling again. Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel's back and the other played through Daniel's lengthening hair. It was starting to get a little longer again but then so was Jack's.

"Another move huh?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, not that surprising in this world, they are very transient people from what we've seen already. Everything about their world is moveable except the island."

"I heard about the island while I was there, it was magically brought from the water by Zarkina's mother and her coven, I guess that's what they might be called."

"Did you meet her mother then?" Jack asked, actually interested in the chatter. Daniel smiled at the thought.

"No, she died when Zarkina was about eighteen. It was right before Zarkina was returning home to ascend to the throne and the whole royal family and her court were killed in a Bounty Hunter strike. Apparently the rumors are that Zarkina's father was the one that allowed the Hunters into the Valley."

"Rumors huh? So not much has changed in the world. There is still murder, intrigue and drama."

"Especially in politics," Daniel replied, feeling the yawn coming on despite the residual pain in his chest.

"Sleep love, we will talk tomorrow," Jack said and kissed Daniel's hair gently. Daniel slipped into a healing sleep and dreamt of warm silk wrapped around him and knowing that it was Jack that was keeping him safe and warm in sleep.

Jack watched Daniel's body move and shift in sleep; keeping his hands steady on his young husband's body. He couldn't believe he was married again and he couldn't believe that Daniel had trusted him enough to say yes. Daniel didn't fool Jack in the least, he knew the younger man didn't believe in forever and he'd made this leap for Jack's happiness.

He lifted his left hand from Daniel's back to look at the infinity symbol and the words inside of it, believing them as much as when he first saw them. After giving up his fears about being gay in place of making Daniel happy, he'd known this was a forever kind of thing. In fact as soon as Love struck and opened his eyes to the fact that Daniel felt something for him as well, it was a forever kind of thing. He may not like the magical crap that was always happening in this world and how none of it so far came from advanced technology. That little tidbit of knowledge freaked Jack out a lot more than he wanted others knowing and now he was going to an island that magically sprang from the depths to please the people who lived there.

He hugged Daniel tighter to him, listening to the mumbles his lover made against Jack's chest. He closed his eyes and put away the fear and uncertainty that had become a part of his daily life since coming to this place, he had a cause and a man who he loved more than life itself so he figured that was the best he was going to get. If he had to put up with magic then so be it. He finally let himself drift into sleep.

Jack had no idea how much time passed between falling asleep and waking to Daniel's lips roving across his chest. What a great way to wake up, he thought as Daniel sucked at one of his nipples. Jack reached up and pulled his husband's mouth to his for a hot and tender morning kiss. He didn't understand how even in the morning when most people had problems with bad breath and what not that Daniel was still the best treat Jack could ever think of having.

He opened his eyes as he released Daniel's lips and looked into the man's blue eyes. "Good morning, my beautiful Danny."

Daniel grinned wolfishly, "Colonel Jack Jackson."

Jack barked a laugh, "That is not my name."

Daniel pouted prettily which made Jack reach up and take his husband's lips in another kiss. Daniel sat up, "Well I don't know about Daniel O'Neill."

"Hyphenate?" Jack offered, honestly interested in this silly conversation. There was no paperwork to fill out, no legalities of belongings to worry about, he was sure their apartments would be cleared out and the leases would be released after the four of them were considered MIA. SG personnel would go through their belongings and pack up everything so they could be sold off or saved by the base.

"Stop thinking about it, love," Daniel told Jack as he nudged the older man's shoulder.

"Huh?" Jack asked intelligently.

"What happened to us at home, stop worrying about it. There is nothing we can do about it besides arguing on how to hyphenate our last names," then Daniel winked at him and got out of bed.

"Where you going so fast, Dr. Jackson-O'Neill?"

"We are supposed to be moving to the island and we should be ready to go for when the queen gets here, Colonel O'Neill- Jackson. She has spent too much of her time being our personal magical taxi."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay Danny." He struggled out of the bed, finding his shoes and socks as well as one of the loose tunic shirts they were recently given by the village. Daniel as well dressed in a light cream tunic and his BDU pants and boots. They took a few moments to get completely dressed again before meeting in the middle of the room to kiss again.

Daniel's arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders to keep their bodies plastered together as they caressed each other's mouths for long moments before they heard someone clearing their throat at the door. Both men turned to find a grinning Carter waiting for them.

"Holy Hannah, you guys are good at that," she stated as she fanned herself. Daniel grinned at her then kissed Jack once more before they all left the tent and joined Teal'c for some breakfast.

Their guardians joined them one last time.

"Its been fun," Assassin stated as their meal started winding down.

"I doubt that," Jack responded with a dry laugh.

"No really, it's been a long time since we have been able to coexist with Regis without harming them. It's also been a long time since we were allowed to be around other Vannas or see the queen. It has been a great opportunity to show them that many of us want to be a safe part of the world again."

"Regis?" Daniel asked.

"People who were born of earth."

"I keep meaning to ask about your separation from the rest of the Vannas," Daniel started.

Assassin nodded, "I get that about you. You love questions and answers and learning."

"Very much so," Daniel grinned.

"This is a perfect world for you then, too many questions and not enough answers. We are Infidels because we have at one time or another hurt people or fellow Vannas, we are sent to Damnation who is considered our leader as well as our jailer. He is the one who must kill us if we cannot find a way to coexist with humans. He hasn't had to do that for a long time, since the death of the prior queen. Zarkina has accepted us for people who made mistakes, not evil beings."

"Is that why Love and her minions were treated so badly after they messed with us?" Daniel asked.

Assassin nodded, "It too important for us not to make those kinds of mistakes. One of the biggest tools we have in out defense is the ability to live among the earth born humans because if they knew we were different then they will automatically take us to our enemy."

"Well if you have the safety of the shields and the island, why mix with the earth humans at all?" Jack asked.

"That is a question for Lady Zarkina, I could care less about the humans but she wishes that they were not pawns in one man's world of hate."

"As one of those humans, I would have to agree," Jack stated not appreciating Assassin's opinion.

The other man nodded, "I understand but you have to realize many of the Vannas and almost all the Infidels have been targeted from birth by the people born of this planet. Zarranth has on more than one occasion found Damnation's camp, offered a truce only to kill many citizens before Damnation realized what was happening. We are considered the weak links of our people, those to be broken and turned against our people. We are trying to change that mindset."

"And you are succeeding, my friend," Zarkina stated as she moved to stand close to them and settled a hand on Assassin's shoulder. The young man looked abashed by her touch and attention. Everyone immediately stood to bow before her. Jack watched her reaction, always finding them to be interesting as well as entertaining. She rolled her eyes and waited for everyone to look up at her before she was able to ask them to rise once more.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" she asked Jack and the rest of SG-1.

They all nodded and went to grab their various small packs of belongings. When they rejoined Zarkina she looked to Jack and Daniel, "I have already sent your bed ahead for your room, it's my understanding that Jack made it for your return Daniel?"

Daniel blushed, "Yes milady, as a wedding gift."

"Then I am glad you will have it in your new room." She reached out and motioned for them to touch her. Jack laid a gently palm against her outreached hand, Daniel wrapped his hand around Jack's wrist as Sam laid her hand over Jack's palm and Teal'c covered Sam's hand with his. His much larger hand dwarfed the rest of them; dark on light skin and Jack was suddenly and strangely mesmerized by the contrast of them.

Zarkina smiled and turned to look at Damnation, "See you soon brother, we cannot allow Zarcorp to ruthlessly attack our camps any longer."

They transported but the last think they saw was Damnation smiling that demented looking grin that said he was really good at hurting people and he was about to start working.

Then they opened their eyes on the beauty of their new home, The Sky Manor on the Island of Power and home of the Vannas.


	10. Welcome to the Valley

**All usual disclaimers, reviews are cake and I love cake.**

**Last post for a few days, thanks guys for your continued enjoyment of my world and our boys.**

Chapter Ten: Welcome to the Valley

Daniel stood looking up at the castle he'd been to several days before. Again he stood there in awe of the construction, he knew that Zara-Faye and her people built the fortified building slowly and together. He knew from Zarkina's stories that it was the first building to be finished on the island, soon followed by the much smaller buildings that housed the other royal families as well as the school, and training facilities. This was the first place in the Vannas world that was permanent and Zarkina did everything to make sure it was safe for those who made it their home.

As it would be for them from now on, Daniel was sick of running on this new world. He wanted to actually feel safe, though Jack's presence always made him feel safe. He knew that he loved Jack and was pretty sure Jack loved him in return but their lives had been one trauma after another and it was hard to discern how much of what they were feeling was connected to that fact.

Here in the presence of the queen and protected by hundreds of shields from various Vannas, SG-1 might actually have a chance to make a life here together. Daniel didn't know what the future held for them but he hoped that Jack would always be a part of it. As long as the older man was with him, Daniel felt like he could deal with anything.

"I get the sense that this place is big," Sam said as she looked around.

"Ya think?" Jack responded caustically.

Daniel nudged his husband's shoulder in response. Zarkina grinned at them and led them inside. The entry way was vast; there were stairs straight ahead of them and what appeared to be a throne room off to the left. Zarkina kept walking forward and they followed behind. Daniel watched as a Sir William walked up to her from somewhere off the side of the entry and grabbed her into his waiting arms. They kissed passionately, like they had been separated for years. Daniel knew that Zarkina had teleported to retrieve them so the Queen hadn't been gone very long. Jack cleared his throat after a few seconds but the other couple didn't seem interested in pulling away from each other. Daniel couldn't take his eyes off of them as the embrace continued and then he noticed something strange.

Zarkina's hair turned white blonde and Sir William's body shifted smaller and leaner. Daniel rubbed his eyes and looked again, now Zarkina's skin was losing it tanned pigment. Then the kiss was over and they returned to their original forms. Jack was starting to breath heavily next to Daniel and the younger man didn't know how to make his lover feel any better. He understood what he saw wasn't something Jack could handle on a good day; he just didn't like the supernatural for any reason. Daniel was surprised he'd handled there wedding with the wedding bands so well.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded of the rulers.

Zarkina looked at him in confusion, Sir William glared at Jack. "Watch how you speak to her," he demanded.

"You know what buddy, tell me what the hell just happened here to the two of you and maybe I'll think about it!" Daniel stepped forward, ready to play mediator so his spouse didn't end up in the dungeon because of how he was speaking to the queen. The very powerful queen who had a very powerful husband who was just as protective as Jack was of the rest of SG-1.

Zarkina stepped towards them again and motioned for William to calm. "Please let us explain."

Daniel took his cue from the consort and relaxed as well. As long as no one was going to jail Daniel was happy to wait for an explanation. Jack motioned for her to continue.

"The Vannas are born with another being within us, that gives us our abilities."

Jack started backing away at that news, "You're Goa'uld!" he shouted. Daniel tried to touch his husband, to calm him. The idea that these people who had been protecting them was anything like their old enemy was hard to believe. Jack pulled away from Daniel, backing away and holding up his hands to ward off everyone. He looked around the room, obviously trying to find something to defend himself even as he tried to keep his eyes on the queen. Daniel looked to Teal'c and Sam but the other members of their team had taken up defensive stances and watched the couple warily. Daniel groaned in annoyance, they'd been with these people for close to two weeks now and no one had done anything to harm them, they were nothing like the Goa'uld nor were they like the Tok'ra, they were too giving and compassionate. Though the Tok'ra were the Tau'ri allies, they were not compassionate, even Sam's father.

"I only know what Daniel has told me of these Goa'uld and we aren't that. Our Magis is not something that controls us; most of our people don't even have awakened Magis, only the powers and an instinct. I am powerful enough that my Magis awoke, and William's is the same. Our Magis were lovers and soul mates before the Vannas and Magis joined into one body."

Jack was pressed against the wall next to the door and Daniel was watching him, knowing that this moment was going to unfold the way it was supposed to and Jack needed to understand that they were safe.

Zarkina reached out as she got closer and touched Jack's shoulder and he flinched at the touch, "I promise you, Zara doesn't control me, she was excited to touch her mate. I apologize about my actions, when we both feel our love for William and Zak, it's hard to control the reaction."

Jack nodded but was trying to pull away from Zarkina's hand. She nodded and locked her gaze with Daniel. He nodded, understanding that he needed to be the one to convince his lover. He walked up close to his Colonel, getting into his space and hoping that would distract Jack from his terror and confusion. He reached out and touched the man's face, "Jack, you okay?"

Jack looked at Daniel finally, brown eyes locking on blue. "Did we really jump from one set of alien twosomes to another?"

"Jack, they are not the Goa'uld, they have no interest in taking us as hosts or making us into slaves. They are trying to help the world; humans are the ones that are killing innocent people this time around. We have been with them for over a week and a half and none of them have wanted to do us any harm."

Jack stared into Daniel's eyes that were desperately trying to convey that they were okay and Jack wasn't alone. "How can we be sure? Maybe this is like when Hathor pretended that we were in the future and they told each of us that SG-1 was dead. This could just be another trick!" he was shouting now, waving his arms around sporadically.

"Then how did they change the outside world, Jack? We have slept in their presence, we have been injured and kidnapped already and they only acted to protect or save us. Come on love, see the logical conclusion of the information you have."

Jack glared at him for that, he didn't want to think logically but if they were going to survive here on this planet then they needed to believe that they were living among friends and allies.

"Daniel's right, sir," Sam chimed in. Daniel smiled his thanks, she'd been unsure as well. Teal'c was still concerned if his protective arm around Sam's shoulders was any indication. Daniel could understand caution, he needed someone to be since his philosophy in life was to trust everyone until they gave him a reason not to. That's one of the many reasons that Jack and Teal'c are great warriors. It also why Daniel and Sam needed their partners because without them the two scientists would've been killed for their naiveté long ago. Sam might have been a trained military woman but she, much like Daniel, tended to run head long into trouble though not as often as Daniel did.

"It is true O'Neill that these people have acted in our best interests so far," Teal'c stated. It was more than Daniel had expected from the wary man. Daniel turned to look at Jack again who was calming once more. Daniel leaned forward and kissed his partner quickly before they turned back to Zarkina and Sir William who seemed to be waiting very patiently. These people must have had something more important to do than coddle a bunch of people out of their time but Zarkina continued to surprise them all with her compassion and care. She did the work of servants and taxi services, she traveled to speak to her allies instead of sending others, and this was a ruler that Daniel could see himself serving without much hesitation.

"Okay, you are all right. They have done nothing but protect us and care for us. Could we just keep the shape shifting to a minimum please?"

Zarkina shushed her chuckling husband. "What?" Daniel asked them with a smile. He was still holding Jack's hand and felt it shudder in shock and even more fear when Sir William disappeared and in his place was a very large wolf with black pelt and silver eyes, it was clearly the consort in another form.

"I think I need to sit," Jack said as he sank down to the floor against the wall.

Zarkina was scolding her spouse as he returned to his human form and Daniel was kneeling in front of Jack, sitting between the older man's knees. "Seriously William, why do you have to make my job that much harder!" Zarkina was yelling. William seemed to be unable to respond, as his laughter was full bodied and almost brought him to his knees. The queen was still shouting and two other people walked in on the chaos. Daniel looked up as they did and was about to return his attention to Jack when he realized he was seeing double.

Two queens and two Williams

"What the hell?" he asked, flopping down in the space between Jack's legs as he was suddenly done with the shocks as well. There was only so much a person could deal with before they felt like they were going crazy. Daniel just slammed into his.

"Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal'c; this is my sister Z'Asana and her husband Sir Winslow though everyone calls him Steph."

"You have twins and you married twins?" Sam asked, "Interesting."

Zarkina stared at the blonde physicist, "Why do you think that is interesting?"

"Did you do it on purpose, to create doubles for yourself?" Sam asked.

Zarkina laughed, Daniel considered their luck that she had such an interesting sense of humor because Jack and now Sam seemed to say things that any other person might think was rude. "We were bound to one another very young, San and Steph were together for a long time and the only reason Will and I took longer was because we lost our connection to one another. Our brother was once married to their sister as well, that relationship didn't work out and he made the choice to separate from her."

"Damnation was married?" Daniel asked, confused. He was pretty sure that Damnation was very gay and he didn't seem to have ever lived on the island.

Zarkina shook her head, "Vane is my half brother, and he has two sisters. There is also another half sister but San and I have a full-blooded brother, Adrian."

"Will we meet him as well?" Teal'c asked.

The queen shrugged, "I don't know, he is traveling at the moment but he returns home every once and a while. Since you are going to be living here for the time being, I am sure it will happen sooner or later."

Daniel turned to Jack, "Can we get off the floor love?" he asked gently.

Jack nodded and Daniel got to his feet before helping Jack up as well so the older man wouldn't have to kneel on his bad knees. He watched his lover, keeping eye contact for a minute before he started to turn away from Jack. Then without any warning, Jack pulled him back around and kissed Daniel. The younger man had no reason to deny Jack the comfort of his love except for the gasps coming from their friends, both new and old. He slipped into the taste of Jack, there was honestly nothing like it in the world. He felt the Colonel's tongue slip against his for a moment before Jack pulled away and their foreheads touched as they both tried to slow their breathing again. Daniel realized that he was standing flush against his husband, and could feel the hammering of Jack's heartbeat against his own. His arms were wrapped around Jack's neck, gripping the fabric of his shirt along his back. Daniel pulled away from Jack, embarrassed as he looked around.

Sam was blushing; Teal'c was smirking just a little, as was Zarkina. The others just looked confused at the display. The twins they just met have missed everything that SG-1 has gone through since arriving on this planet. For Jack, everything had changed for him from his beliefs about the world, the creatures strangely like their enemy as well as his sexuality.

"You okay love?" Daniel asked as he looked back at those chocolate colored eyes.

"You were the only thing I ever wanted to change, what we were to each other. With everything else heading to Oz, I had to make sure this thing between us hadn't changed again."

Daniel hugged his husband, "You are the only thing this new world that makes any sense to me. I love you Colonel, I have for a long time remember?"

Jack nodded and leaned in for another kiss, "I love you Danny," he whispered against Daniel's lips.

Daniel smiled a watery smile, never getting tired of those three words. As long as Jack loved him he could deal with anything.

"I am glad we were all here to see that," Zarkina said with a cheeky grin as she fanned herself. "William, meet me later?" she asked with a wink. He smiled back and walked towards his twin, the two men standing together was disconcerting. They were identical though William's hair was loose around his shoulders, cut to right above the broad shoulders while Steph's hair was tied back in a tie at his neck. Steph seemed to be dour as well, where William seemed to have a lighter take on life. That seemed a contradiction in Daniel's opinion because William was undoubtedly more important and as such had more strains on his time.

Z'Asana walked forward to stand next to Zarkina, "I am going to be answering any of your concerns after today. Zarkina seems determined to take you to your rooms but one of my main responsibilities in the castle is to care for the guests living here."

"I am Daniel Jackson-O'Neill," he said with a wink to Jack who smiled a little.

Jack looked to the woman, "Jack O'Neill-Jackson here, his husband."

"Congratulations, how long have you been together?" Z'Asana asked with a smile. She was very friendly but then so was Zarkina and it could very well be connected to the fact that they were the people's royalty.

"We have been together for about ten days, married for like two days."

It was fun watching Z'Asana stare at them in confusion. She turned to her sister, "They were the ones you married?" she asked.

Zarkina nodded, "They were affected by Love and her minions. Apparently these four have been in love with each other for a long time, Samantha Carter and Teal'c were married to each other as well."

Z'Asana smiled to the other couple of SG-1.

"Do you have another person inside you too?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Daniel snapped, these people were going to get really sick of the older man's rudeness sometime and Daniel was worried it was going to happen soon with how he was acting.

Z'Asana looked at Zarkina who shrugged, "That's just Jack, he's not being rude on purpose."

Daniel snickered at that; Jack glared at him then turned back to the other woman.

"Only Zarkina has an awakened version of Zara within her, we are a part of Zara's _Magis_ line but she only has the power to awaken in one of us."

"No shape shifting then?" Jack asked.

"Well—" she started but Jack cut her off.

"Please, I already saw a really big wolf today," Jack said with a shudder.

"William showing off?" Z'Asana asked.

Zarkina nodded, "Let's get you guys upstairs and settled. We are going to be making lunch in a few hours and would love to have you meet the rest of the extended family that lives here right now."

They all nodded and followed Zarkina up the stairs, Z'Asana and the brothers walked off to do something else. Daniel was glad, they didn't need to have the whole royal family wandering around with them, and it was bad enough the queen of the whole island was going with them.

Are you ready to see your rooms?" Zarkina asked.

Daniel held onto Jack's hand, as they kept moving, he was tired and just wanted to be in Jack's arms for a while.


	11. Brunch

**Author's Note: As school starts these updates might go either way. Too busy to post or procrastination gets tons of them posted, we shall see. Same Disclaimers as usual, don't touch or use my names, places and so on and SG1 doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter Eleven: Brunch

Zarkina led the team up the stairs and to the right, and stopped at the first door. Jack was pleased they weren't going to be farther into the large building because he would have gotten lost and after everything he'd seen, he didn't want to deal with getting lost with no way to contact anyone. As it was he didn't think he was going to let Daniel out of his sight for a while.

She opened the door into a large foyer; there were couches and a door on each side of the room. Zarkina nodded to the right and Daniel walked over and opened the door to find their bed inside, the one Jack, Sam and Teal'c made for Daniel. Jack watched Daniel as he grinned back at the older man momentarily before Zarkina pointed out the other door for Sam and Teal'c to open.

Inside the bedroom, there was another door, which Jack walked over to and opened finding a bathroom that was strangely similar to the ones they had left back in 2001. There was a toilet looking bowl and a bath with a shower attached. "Wow, I didn't expect to find something like this here," Jack told Zarkina who was standing just outside their room.

"We have similar plumbing technology and we replicated it here but the waste is magically taken care of so there is no harm to the ground beneath us. The water is fresh and clean, and wonderfully warm."

"Why does Damnation live in camps again?" Jack asked.

Zarkina gave him a look that said she understood what he was really saying. "I offered the Infidels a home here but Vane believed it was too soon and I have to agree with him after the way Love used her abilities on you without you knowing it. Our people were trained since birth to steer clear of Infidels, that they were the evil part of having Magis, many believed they could be turned by being close to one of them. These are stereotypes and prejudice that are not going to leave people over night."

Jack nodded, he understood about that. That's one of the many reasons he'd never been brave enough to ask Daniel about his feelings. Gay men in the military would be killed or beat at every opportunity and there was the possible dishonorable discharge and DADT to consider. He'd never found the courage to look past those challenges to the true love he needed in Daniel. He was thankful to Love and her interference, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Daniel and that was always true even back on earth but it was under the guise of friendship and 'no man left behind' policy. Now he could be honest about how alive he felt because of the archeologist. There had been such a long time that he didn't know how to be alive anymore and then the sneezing professor walked through the door and proved himself to be a pain in the ass, brilliant, caring man that he was.

Jack watched as Daniel moved around the large room, the bed was in the center of the room but there was also a mirror on a table in front of a bowl for water presumably. There was also a desk and chair on the other side of the room as well as a chest of drawers next to the door. Watching Daniel touch everything in the room, feeling the give of the bed and the hard wood of the furniture and suddenly the room felt overly warm.

Zarkina chuckled, "Well I will leave you to whatever you are about to do and don't worry the walls are spelled to be sound proof unless there is danger." Then she winked and was gone. She closed the outer door behind her and Jack realized that Sam and Teal'c were already closed up in their bedroom as well.

Jack grinned, well they all seemed to be of like minds and strangely Jack didn't really have a hard time with having Sam and Teal'c so close, as a team on off world missions they were always close to each other, and this was actually plenty of room for his comfort zone. He turned back to Daniel, only to find his young husband already on the bed with his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, Jack barely heard the thump of Daniel's fallen boots as he zeroed in on all that skin bared to him.

Jack slipped out of his shoes and pulled his shirt up and over his head quickly before he dove into the bed and took Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss. Jack could feel his arousal growing as Daniel's hands latched over his shoulders and the younger man thrust his hips into Jack's groin. He moaned thinking it was amazing that they had spent a goodly amount of time since arriving on this planet making love to each other and they didn't seem to be getting enough.

This first orgasm was going to go quickly, Jack could tell by his lover's panting moans and how hard his erection was. He was desperate to have all of his skin lined up with Daniel's and do it now.

He slipped his pants down past his hips and did the same for Daniel, bringing their cocks together in a wonderful friction. Jack moaned again and released Daniel's lips enough to say, "You are my beautiful Danny!"

Daniel tried to mumble something in return when Jack latched his lips on the younger man's once more. He knew what Daniel was going to say and that nickname whenever Daniel said it sent a jolt straight to Jack's groin and he wanted to hold on for a few more seconds. Daniel was panting hard from the combined action of Jack's hand, their touching cocks and his lips.

Jack brought his other hand up to Daniel's face, touching his lover gently as he pulled back a little to look at the younger man, there was nothing hotter to Jack than watching Daniel in pleasure. He noticed the markings made by the bonding ceremony and the wedding band on his hand and his strokes quickened just as Daniel whispered into his ear, "Colonel Jack is mine!"

With twin shouts, they came all over Daniel's stomach and Jack's hand. Jack collapsed beside Daniel and chuckled, "Wow that just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

Daniel nodded as he turned on his side and smiled at Jack. "We could go and take a bath together?"

Jack was intrigued by that idea, he wasn't really one for lounging in a tub full of bacteria infested water but the idea of seeing water lapping at Daniel's skin and move as he touched his husband was a seriously erotic picture. He waited a few more minutes so his heart rate would slow a little more before he wandered into the bathroom and spent the next five minutes figuring out how to turn on the water and then how to make it warm and then pouring cold water in when it was scalding.

Finally is was perfect and he turned to find Daniel leaning against the doorframe with that hot mess all over his abdomen and an erection straining for some attention, Jack grinned as he walked over to his lover. He knelt down in front of the younger man.

"Jack, no, your knees!" Daniel automatically cautioned even as his eyes dilated in pleasure.

"I am fine Danny, except I seem to be suffering from this illness and I cannot seem to care about the cure."

Daniel smiled, touching Jack's cheek gently, "What illness is that love?"

"You said it babe, its love! I love you so damn much Danny!" And once more before Daniel could speak, Jack took Daniel's erection between Jack's lips and sucked hard. Pulling back to lap at the tip and down the sides. He watched Daniel's stomach and leg muscle contract in response and Daniel's hands gripped at Jack's shoulder and the doorframe.

"Geez Jack, you trying to kill me!"

Jack chuckled around his mouthful and reached up with one hand to rub across Daniel's distended nipple, squeezing it before moving to the other one as well. Daniel reached out and wrapped his hand around Jack's. They laced their fingers together and Jack listened to the sounds his lover made as he came again. This served to bring Daniel to his knees in front of Jack who moved away from the confused and satiated archeologist.

"Jack, let me touch you baby. I am dying to touch you!"

"I am enjoying this session of worshipping my beloved husband, come with me lover."

Daniel groaned as he forced himself to follow Jack and they both stood next to the tub. Jack helped him into the deep recess of the tub and Daniel moaned as the warm water enveloped his body. Jack watched the man sigh blissfully and smiled, he loved seeing Daniel happy in any way. The Colonel smiled and stepped in behind Daniel, slipping down into the water. Daniel leaned back against Jack's chest and he took his time cleaning Daniel's chest before running his hands up and through Daniel's shaggy hair. Daniel leaned back into him, reaching back as he turned his head to take Jack's lips in a gentle kiss. Jack moaned into Daniel's mouth, he felt his husband's tongue slip into his mouth and Jack reveled in the feeling.

Jack pulled back and grinned, "Best thing I ever did, asking you to marry me."

"Yeah?" Daniel asked.

"Definitely," Jack replied and kissed Daniel again before the archeologist settled back against Jack's shoulder. The Colonel loved the feeling of his lover pressed against up against him.

"Best thing I have done in my whole life, telling you yes."

Jack sighed, "This is nice, only with you of course."

"You better not be bathing with anyone besides me," Daniel said with a laugh.

Jack chuckled, "Of course, my sweet husband. You still want to touch me?"

Daniel twisted around, sloshing the water around. "Yes." He immediately dove for Jack's lips as he maneuvered his legs over Jack's lap. Jack moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Daniel's back, slipping his hands below the surface and used the moisture to slip his finger inside Daniel and start stretching him. Daniel groaned into Jack's mouth and pulled away to line his mouth up against Jack's throat. Jack sucked in his breath as Daniel lapped at Jack's nipple and used his teeth to bring it to a point. He moved to repeat the action on the other bud as Jack slipped another finger inside and scissor them to stretch Daniel. Jack gritted his teeth, his erection was so hard he was going to have a difficult time holding on once he was inside his lover.

"Inside me now!" Daniel snapped out and Jack smiled as he pulled his fingers out and lined up his aching cock and slipped inside. Jack groaned as Daniel laid his head back in ecstasy as the water wavered around their flushed bodies. Jack watched as Daniel shuddered in his arms, he just tightened his arms around the man, tilting Daniel's face and took his husband's mouth again.

"You are always so deliciously tight, my beautiful Danny."

"You fill me completely, now please move."

Jack complied with a grin, taking Daniel's hands in his and they rocked in the water. Jack shuddered as he tried to hold off his orgasm, Daniel was making those noises in the back of his throat that turned Jack on, and he was moving up and down on Jack's lap. It was more than he could stand but he refused to come alone, he reached below the surface of the water and gripped Daniel's leaking cock and stroked it quickly. There was nothing stopping Jack from coming when Daniel leaned down and nipped at Jack's neck. Jack grunted and came inside his lover just as Daniel leaned down again and kissed Jack gently, in satiation and love rather than the desire and passion of a minute before.

Jack chuckled into Daniel's skin, "You know, I could get to like baths."

Daniel barked out a laugh, "Yeah, that's good because we have to do this again. For now thought we should probably get ready for lunch."

They washed up quickly, helping each other out of the tub and into clothes. Zarkina had provided them with suitable attire. Daniel buttoned up Jack's vest and smoothed it down for him. Jack helped Daniel with his belt and they couldn't stop touching each other. They each wore leather pants, boots with a white shirt and a dark burgundy vest over the top. Jack looked his lover up and down before he leaned into Daniel's body and kissed him again. Daniel smiled and pushed Jack away from him, "Don't start or we will never leave."

Jack grinned as Daniel took his hand and pulled them out of their room. Teal'c and Sam were settled in the living area, dressed much like Daniel and Jack were except Sam was wearing a colorful skirt and blouse. She was happy sitting underneath her husband's comforting arm. "Are we ready to go eat, sir?" Sam asked them.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Carter, its Jack!"

"Then its Sam, Sir."

Daniel laughed at their antics. They all left their room together, walking down the stairs and found either Zarkina or her sister waiting for them. "Well we are still waiting for Akina and William but let me show you to the dining room."

So this was Z'Asana.

Jack tried to find some differences in the sisters so he would be better prepared to know which one he was dealing with. She was wearing more 'royal attire', black leggings and a long blouse that was shades of blue that got darker as it went down to the tips of her fingers and her hips. She also wore knee high boots in a soft brown. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the ends were ringlets that he figured she worked really hard to make them look natural.

Zarkina had the silver highlights in her hair and she never wore anything that could be remotely royal attire. She was also much more fun then Z'Asana seemed to be so far.

They all walked into another one of the smaller rooms off the side of the stairs and found a table burdened with a lot of food. There were a lot of people sitting around the table, munching on vegetables and bread and some meat. There was no shortage of food and everything looked delicious. Jack was surprised to see Desire and Lust sitting at the table.

"What are you guys doing here, I thought you had to stay with Damnation?" Jack asked them, suddenly worried about his emotions and urges being his own.

"Don't worry, Jack O'Neill, we are controlling our abilities much better now. Its more difficult when we are with Love so we were separated to see if that may help."

"You are here in the castle though?" Daniel asked.

"This is where everyone comes when they don't have a home here, Zarkina hosts everyone without homes. That's why so many people are here."

Jack sat down at the table and Daniel settled on his right and Teal'c on his left with Sam next to Teal'c. Daniel reached his hand and entwined his fingers with Jack who smiled at his lover. Z'Asana walked away and Jack watched as she kissed Steph who had walked into the room. He picked her up and spun her around; it was weird to see them together knowing they weren't Zarkina and Sir William.

Then the queen and her consort walked in as well and again, Jack felt his headache persisting. "It's like having a hangover without the booze," he complained to Daniel. The archeologist smiled and kissed Jack's cheek before they stood and nodded to the ruler.

She stopped in front of the table, "Let's pray," she said.

Jack stared at her in shock, not expecting some sort of belief in a higher power in these powerful beings before them. It was another difference between the Goa'uld and the Vannas.

Her mumbled words went into Jack's ears and out the others then she said, "Please eat."

Jack turned and filled his plate with the food that was coming around the table, stealing things from Daniel's plate as he did so just to see the younger man glare at him. Jack chuckled as Daniel finally slapped his hand away. "Hey now, what's wrong love?"

"Stop stealing my food or I am going to steal all yours!"

You can try Danny but don't hold your breath," Jack said and swiped another piece of food. Daniel leaned forward provocatively till his lips were a breath away from Jack's and the Colonel couldn't understand the shot of lust that shot down his body at the nearness of his husband, they literally just got done making love and he was ready to lay the man down on this table and do it all again. He leaned in as Sam snickered on the other side of Teal'c, Daniel grinned and backed away quickly and Jack let out a frustrated growl.

"What Carter?" he snapped as the woman continued to giggle even after Teal'c stared her down. She was clearly not frightened of her husband.

"You guys are so cute together, I think its funny that the sneezing scientist totally just stole all your food because you wanted to kiss him," she was openly laughing now as Jack looked down and found no food on his plate. He gasped and turned to find a grinning gloating Daniel.

"Oh yeah, we'll see if your proud after this!" he grinned. He pulled Daniel closer to his side with one hand while the other tickled at the soft skin of Daniel's side and he burst into laughter and gasping breaths. Jack had noticed that Daniel was incredibly sensitive on his sides and assumed correctly that he was incredibly ticklish. Everything at the table stopped and Jack didn't let it stop the torture for a few seconds more before he stole his food back, kissed Daniel's panting lips and went back to eating. The room filled with laughter and chatter once more, as if the outburst was nothing out of the ordinary. Daniel went back to eating as well, slipping his free hand down under the table once more only this time he passed up holding Jack's hand to grip his thigh.

"Later," Daniel promised breathlessly.

Jack nodded and they ate together in peace, it was nice to know they were safe for a little while at least.


	12. Teaching Again

**Authors Note: two updates today ;)**

**Same disclaimers apply, please review, they are like crack to me. **

Chapter Twelve: Teaching Again

Daniel watched Jack teach some of the young Vannas how to play football, or at least a version of it with a distorted air filled ball. He grinned as Jack ruffled one of the teen's hair before pushing him away and making a run for it with the ball in hand. The group took off after him and their laughter was loud and beautiful.

"Your husband is good with children, was he a father on your planet?" Zarkina asked as she stepped up to stand next to Daniel.

"He had a son but he died a year before I met him, he went through the Stargate the first time with every intent to commit suicide."

"I am guessing you had something to do with him changing his mind?" she asked as she bumped his shoulder companionably.

Zarkina, after the two weeks or so they had been living in the castle, was still a strange woman to behold. She was in her early twenties but it seemed sometimes that she carried millennia of knowledge and compassion.

"I told him that he didn't have the right to make the decision for all of us, he changed his mind. I didn't know until Love that the reason he changed his mind was because he loved me even then."

"You are good together, he has changed since coming to the island. He is always the warrior, protecting you especially but Teal'c and Samantha as well but he plays with the children he once would have feared knowing what lives within us."

Daniel looked at the queen, "I don't know if we have ever expressed our thanks for what you have done for us. We are alive, safe and together because of you."

Zarkina smiled, touching Daniel's shoulder, "It was my pleasure and Jack has been very helpful with the planning and working in harmony with our defensive arms. Teal'c is training our young warriors and Sam is teaching our scholars about some of the technology we might be able to implement. You are going to be the most important contribution."

"My contribution?" Daniel asked with confusion etched on his face.

"You are a scholar, someone who knew this planet, the history that none of our people have any way of knowing. This information should be passed on to our people as well as the Regis that we have contacted. This world is devoid of history and you are going to be a great gift to the humans as well as our people. We would love to hear what you have to say."

Daniel smiled, "Really?"

"Of course Daniel, your knowledge in irreplaceable. I was hoping to start three short lessons a week and add on from there. You will earn a living through this as well as the information that your team members are giving is earning them a wage. Our wages obviously work a different way but I am sure you are all proud people who would work for your lodging and belongings."

He nodded and looked back at Jack who was watching him in concern as the boy scrabbled around him for control of the ball. Daniel nodded to him, letting his lover know he was all right. "Of course I will do that, Your Majesty. I love to share my information with others."

Zarkina reached out and kissed Daniel's cheek gently and he smiled back at her. "Thank you Daniel, I know you were sad to learn that you could never return home but you are all a gift to my people and this time."

Suddenly Jack was there, wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist from behind and kissing his throat. It was a clear marking of territory and Daniel chuckled since his lover seemed to think it was necessary. Zarkina wasn't hitting on Daniel; she was a happily married hetero woman.

Daniel turned his head to let Jack kiss him on the lips gently before turning back to Zarkina's grinning face. "Jack O'Neill I would never steal your Danny from you, anyways the love of my life is coming home from his trip soon."

"You know so much without us ever saying a word, what is that?" Jack demanded, annoyance in his tone. Daniel shushed him but Zarkina laughed again.

"I promise I don't peak into your minds on purpose, Zara likes to look. It keeps her from getting me into trouble."

"Your alien counterpart is digging in our brains for kicks and giggles?" Jack demanded. Daniel laid a comforting hand on Jack's thigh, which was still pressed against his. Daniel reveled in the closeness of his husband. He still loved thinking and saying that word about Jack, a part of him still believed that if they ever left this place Jack would leave him no matter what he said but for now Jack loved him.

Zarkina grinned, Daniel chuckled thinking about her unending humor with Jack. "I promise you that Zara does it to anyone that's around me. It's partially to keep me safe and partially to keep her entertained. She thinks the both of you are very amusing. Its one of the reasons she doesn't mess with your emotions anymore."

"Thank god for that," Daniel muttered as his body shuddered in memory of Hathor and dealing with Zara the first time. Jack's arms tightened around Daniel in comfort.

"Look, I will see you tomorrow morning in the throne room and we will get you set up at the training center."

Daniel nodded and they watched her walk away from them, William was walking towards her and even from a distance Daniel could see the smile on her face. It was kind of like the one Daniel always saw in the mirror when he was thinking about Jack.

"Why you going to the training center?" Jack asked as Daniel turned in Jack's arms.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, kissing him gently, "Zarkina offered me a teaching job basically."

"That's great Danny, I told you that you were going to be so important here!" Jack said excitedly. They hugged again tightly and the Colonel hopped a little where he stood. Daniel grinned and jumped as well.

"I don't know where I am going to start, these people don't know any history of this world."

"Danny, my love, start where you want to start and you are going to be great, like you always are."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks love." He kissed Jack again then pulled away from his husband.

Jack groaned, "Where you going? I wasn't done holding you."

"I need to come up with a class plan, can we go to the room?" Daniel was hopping up and down in excitement. It had been so long since he had something to think about when it came to his work, the work that he'd been involved with since he was a small child.

Jack grinned at him but pushed him away gently, "Baby, you go and work. If I go up there with you, I am going to want you badly because you are so hot right now I can barely stand it."

Daniel smiled bring his body flush with Jack's once more. He rubbed his groin against Jack's and the older man moaned happily, "Really?"

"Oh yeah lover," he leaned in to whisper into Daniel's ear, "I want to take you to our room and lick your whole body then I am going to use my teeth where I used my lips before. Then I am going to wrap my mouth around your hot cock and suck you until you come in my mouth. Should I continue?"

Daniel was breathing heavily as he hardened against Jack's stomach and groin. "I think we should go get a workout before I go to work."

Jack smiled, "Let's go."

"I love you, Jack!" Daniel responded as Jack tightened his hold on Daniel's back. His hands drifted down to grope his butt. Jack leaned down and slipped his tongue into Daniel's mouth. The scientist moaned into his spouse's mouth and before he desperately pulled away from Jack and raced towards the castle and their room at the top of the stairs.

Jack caught up with Daniel at the door of their apartment; he pushed Daniel against the door and latched their lips together in a passionate kiss that had them thrusting hot lengths against one another and their tongues mingling between them.

"Inside, now!" Daniel demanded.

Jack grinned, "Bossy love."

Daniel groaned and nodded as they stumbled into the suddenly open door and ran to their bedroom. Jack followed through on his promises and more.


	13. Symbiotic Death

**Author's Note: Hope you are all enjoying this story, I love the reviews and those who are following me. It makes me giddy that someone other than myself enjoys this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sg1 is not mine, Zarkina and the Vannas are so please don't take them from me. Much appreciated.**

Chapter Thirteen: Symbiotic Death

Jack walked hand in hand with Daniel towards the training center where he was teaching his first class. Daniel was skipping next to him happily and Jack just watched him closely. "You excited about this love?"

Daniel grinned, "Of course. I love telling people about the information I know."

"Yes sir you do."

Daniel shoved him playfully. "Don't make fun."

Jack stopped him, pulling them to face each other. "I remember all those times when you were going on and on about whatever mythology we needed or language that came up and you were always so hot when you talked about that stuff. I never knew what the hell you were saying but I wanted to throw you over the table and have you right there."

Daniel grinned sheepishly "Don't joke."

"Whose jokin' baby? You are a smoking hot man and if you didn't have to go to work right now I would be proving it to you."

Jack watched as Daniel's cheeks pinked and he leaned in to kiss his hot young archeologist. Daniel slipped his hands over Jack's shoulders and pulled the Colonel close as he slipped his tongue inside Jack's mouth. Jack couldn't stop the moan that slipped into Daniel's mouth.

"I got to go to class lover," Daniel whispered into his lips. Jack gripped at Daniel's shaggy blonde hair and pulled him in for another kiss before releasing the younger man.

"I will see you later baby," Jack said and pulled away from his handsome husband. He leaned down to kiss Daniel's hand and with a long look at the young man's smiling face before he started off in the direction of the arena where Teal'c and he were training with some of the young warriors.

"Jack," Daniel called and Jack stopped and looked back at him "I love you!" he called across the distance.

"I love you too Danny, now go to work!"

Daniel's laughter rang out in the sky between them and Jack had to readjust his pants. It was amazing that hearing his husband's laughter could make him hard but there it was.

As he entered the arena after a short walk across well-worn paths, passing peoples every once in a while, he headed straight for Teal'c. He didn't know hardly any of the people who lived on this island because he didn't really go out of his way knowing that most of these people were capable of things he didn't understand nor trust. He barely had the power to deal with the royal family and his students.

"Hey T, how goes it?" he asked his friend as the Jaffa circled around a student. Jack watched the muscular man as he moved around; avoiding hits and Jack realized that his best friend was moving slower than he normally did. Teal'c also had sweat pouring out across his forehead. The last time he looked that bad a bug had made his stomach a breeding ground.

"Are you feeling okay, Teal'c?"

"I am uncertain, O'Neill. I have been feeling very ill this morning," Teal'c responded in his normal calm tone.

"What does Carter say?" Jack asked.

"I thought you were going to start calling her by her name O'Neill," Teal'c said instead.

Jack snapped his fingers and the student bowed to Teal'c before walking away to spar with another warrior. Teal'c walked over to the benches that surrounded the training field and sat down quickly. Jack leaned down in front of his friend, touching Teal'c on the shoulder. "Zarkina has healers, they can see what's going on."

"I do not need them to tell me, O'Neill. My symbiot is dying which means I am going to die as well, you know this."

Jack pulled his friend to stand and they started walking towards the castle. Zarkina was always somewhere in the castle at this time of day because she made herself available to her people just in case they needed something. He led Teal'c into the throne room where Zarkina was standing by her throne and William standing next to her.

"Help please?" he called out and the King and Queen moved to them quickly.

"What's going on Jack?" Zarkina asked.

"His snake is dying, can your healers help him?"

Zarkina frowned before she looked to William, "We need Erica and Alec, they are the strongest." He nodded and took off and Zarkina nodded some of her protectors over and they helped Teal'c up the stairs and into a sterilized room on the other side across from their apartment. Jack nodded to Teal'c and turned to their rooms and opened the door to find Carter inside, looking over some paperwork at the desk. She was curled up on a chair; her hair was getting longer, hanging around her cheeks. She was wearing a long colorful shirt and a tank top. She looked beautiful and happy until she looked at him.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"Sam, my name is Jack," he said and she stood and walked over to him quickly.

"What's wrong with him? Where is he?"

Jack took her hand in his and pulled her out of the room and into the other where Teal'c was being settled on a large sterile bed. Sam ran over to his side, touching his cheek gently and kissing him on the lips. She spoke softly into his ear and turned to ask Zarkina what was happening. Jack walked out of the room and headed back down the stairs and out the door. He had to let Daniel know what was happening. He took off running towards the training center and it seemed that the distance between the castle and the center and lengthened. His knees hurt from the exertion though not as badly as he would have thought. He felt like most of his aches and pains from old age were diminishing in this place but he didn't really have time to think about it as he walked in through the building finally and listened for his lover's beautiful voice. As he walked, he could hear Danny over the pounding of his heart.

"… So from our time, we had a president and lived in a democracy that sometimes seemed like more trouble than it was worth. I have found since coming here that your queen cares more about you than any president ever did from my time. There were monarchies in our time but they were more well known in the ancient societies like Egypt."

Jack felt bad about interrupting his lover when the man was just getting started but he knocked on the side of the doorframe and Daniel's blue eyes came up from his small group of students and locked on him.

"Jack, what happened?"

"It's Teal'c, his snake is dying for some reason," Jack stated.

"But that means that he'll die too," Daniel said, confusion coloring his words. "I'm sorry everyone…"

"Go Daniel," one of the people said and Jack held his hand out for Daniel to take. They ran back to the castle in record time and came back to the room where Teal'c lay shuddering on the bed.

"Sam?" Daniel asked. The blonde turned and ran into Daniel's arms. There were tears shimmering in her eyes, Jack leaned close and wrapped his arms around the two scientists.

"Why is he getting so sick so fast?" she cried out in frustration.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jack asked Zarkina who was standing next to Teal'c.

She was touching Teal'c on the shoulder, her eyes closed. "I don't know why the creature within is dying, but I believe with a lot of work and even more recovery we can repay the damage that was done to him when they put the creature in."

Sam pulled away from Jack and Daniel, "You can save him?" she asked, pleading with the queen.

Zarkina walked over to Sam, hugging her in comfort. "I believe in Erica and Alec, they will be here soon. He just has to hold on a little longer. We should discuss removing the creature though."

"No!" Teal'c groaned from the bed.

Sam moved quickly to the bedside, "Hey love, what do you mean?"

"If you let it out, it could take a host. Let it die inside me so you will all be safe."

"No baby, I just found you!" Sam cried out. It was hard for Jack to see her like that. "I can't lose you, I can't raise this child alone!"

"What?" Jack and Daniel demanded, shocked to the core about the turn of events.

"They just found out yesterday, because of Zara I can feel when a child is first given that seed of life. She's only a couple days into her pregnancy. They were planning to tell you soon."

Jack stared at Zarkina then turned back to Sam and Teal'c. The Jaffa was touching Sam's wet cheek in comfort, his large and dark hand dwarfing her face and making her appear even smaller than she really was.

Daniel pulled away from Jack and walked over to hug Sam tightly. The woman tucked herself against Daniel's side and cried. "You are going to be okay, so is Teal'c. He's going to survive this whether he wants to or not."

Sam chuckled at that, a watery sound.

Jack turned to Zarkina, "If we leave the snake in until it dies, he dies too."

"Then we shall remove it as quickly as possible. It cannot remain within him when Erica starts to repair his body. We will kill the creature humanely, you can be sure of that."

Jack snorted, "Don't do it on my account, the snakes all deserve to be dead."

Zarkina touched Jack's shoulder, "Stay with your friend, let him know he has much to live for and much to fight for. Erica should arrive soon."

"Why is this great healer not living here anyway?" Jack asked.

"She and her husband have a practice just outside the city, they use their skills to save people. I have many healers here for my benefit but Erica and Alec were meant for more than just to be my personal healers."

Jack nodded and watched as she walked out of the room, all three of SG-1 sat or paced around the room. They took turns talking to Teal'c when he was awake. Healers came in and out every half hour to boost his healing to keep him alive but it was also keeping the snake alive. They needed to get the Goa'uld out so they could begin the real healing before Teal'c was too weak to survive the rebuilding of his immune system.

Jack was sitting in one of the couches close to the bed, Daniel cuddled up in his lap. They were tired and strung out, Sam was curled up against Teal'c on the bed and they were all dozing. Jack rubbed his hands up and down his husband's back. He could feel Daniel's nose rubbing along his collarbone and his lips grazed against his throat as he shifted on Jack's chest.

The door shifted open and Zarkina stood there with a short slender woman. She had golden blond hair all the way down her back and blue eyes that rivaled Daniel's almost. Another person stepped in as well, a tall man with dirty blonde hair and as thin as a reed. He stood close to the woman and Jack could only guess this was Erica and Alec that Zarkina said was coming.

Both the newcomers walked over and placed a hand over Teal'c, avoiding Sam so they wouldn't wake her or need to move her. Jack moved Daniel off of him and the younger man mumbled in his sleepy state. Jack kissed Daniel's head and stood to speak to Zarkina.

The healers soon joined them and the young woman spoke. "We need to get that thing out of him so we can start the healing of his immune system."

"Then do it," Jack stated.

"You all need to step out then, I don't think this is going to be easy for him and we are going to have to concentrate."

Jack nodded, went to Daniel and woke him gently. Daniel stood with understanding and walked over to the bed and helped Sam to her feet. She sat up sleepily and didn't realize Daniel was pulling her out of the room immediately but when she did realize it Sam started fighting Daniel. Jack grabbed a hold of her flailing arm so she wouldn't hit Daniel, "We need to let them do their work, Sam. Teal'c will survive but we need to trust them."

Sam nodded and she let them walk her out of the room, crossing the floor to their apartment. Daniel and Jack settled the blond scientist on the couch, knowing she wouldn't want to be in the bed she should have been sharing with her Jaffa husband. Jack settled into one of the other couches and Daniel climbed back into his lap once more. Jack sighed in contentment and wondered back to the weeks when Daniel had been injured and kidnapped. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that again any time soon.

"I remember the first time we saw Teal'c, in his armor getting ready to kill everyone. I asked him to help me save everyone and he did."

Sam looked over at Jack, "I just think of the care he always had with Ry'ac, he's going to make a wonderful father. We never really thought about having a child but as soon as Zarkina told us I was pregnant, I knew that this place and this new life we are living is the right thing for all of us. I want Teal'c and I to rise this child together."

"You will Sam," Daniel stated sleepily.

"Do you guys think about having children?" Sam asked the men.

"Why would we think about that?" Daniel asked with a laugh.

Jack thought about the fact that Sam and Teal'c were having a child and he thought about Charlie, he wished he'd been able to have his son grow up into adult hood and he wondered what it would be like to have a child again, this time with the knowledge that they were living in relative freedom and harmony. Any child he had now would be safe. "I think about it sometimes."

Daniel snapped up, making Sam snicker a little. "What?"

"Daniel, I want to be a father again someday and I think I want you to be the child's other parent."

"Jack, its not like we would be able to go to a sperm bank or something. You know this would mean finding a woman and impregnating her."

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Jack responded.

"Don't stop on my account, I am going to bed. It will smell like him," she whispered the last part. Jack and Daniel watched her leave the room before they stood and walked to their bedroom as well.

Daniel closed the door and leaned against it, "You weren't serious were you?" he asked.

"What's the harm of finding out what our options are?" Jack asked.

Daniel frowned, "You can't be serious!"

Jack watched his husband, wondering about the fury in his eyes. "Danny, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"We've only been together for a short time, how could you possibly been thinking about this?"

"You don't trust us still?" Jack asked.

"Not to bring a baby into it!" Daniel snapped.

"Danny, I cannot imagine a more beautiful prospect than having and raising a child with you. Will you at least think about it?"

Daniel pulled his hands up in a self-hug and Jack walked over to him. He leaned into Daniel and kissed the younger man. He felt Daniel shift and pull Jack into his arms. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders as he slipped his hands around Daniel's waist. He leaned back and grinned when Daniel tried to follow him, "You really want to have a child?" he asked gently.

Jack nodded, "Think about it, lover."

Daniel jerked his head in a nod. They both walked over to the bed and settled on top of the covers together. Daniel settled on top of Jack's chest and Jack smiled as the younger man settled there gently. Daniel still loved to feel Jack's heart beat against his ear.

They were together and they could think of forever and family when Teal'c was safe and healthy again.


	14. Freedom

**Author's note: As I was saying, procrastination on school is getting you guys these chapters quicker, yay for no school work!**

**Disclaimers are the same.**

**Please review, hugs!**

Chapter Fourteen: Freedom

Daniel didn't know how long they were left to sleep in their rooms before they heard a pounding on the door. Jack and Daniel jerked out of bed quickly; glad they were still wearing all of their clothes. They'd been too tired to get undressed before getting into bed. They found Sam standing in front of the open door of their apartment where Zarkina stood with a small smile on her face.

"Teal'c is mending well and the snake is dead."

Sam sagged against the door in relief and Daniel sagged against Jack who was grinning and hugging Daniel from behind. "Thank you so much for all you continue to do for us," Sam told the queen. Zarkina nodded at her and led Sam into the other room where Teal'c was resting. Daniel decided that Sam deserved some time alone with her husband.

Daniel led Jack back into their bedroom, pushing the older man back towards the bed as he pulled his shirt off. Jack grinned wolfishly and pulled his shirt off as well as he settled against the edge of the bed. "Whatcha doin baby?"

"I wish we could have a baby, just the two of us," Daniel said. He was surprised by his opinion when he'd had such a strong reaction the night before but he wanted to be a father and he wanted Jack to be his partner in the endeavor.

There was a knock at the door, Daniel groaned as Jack stood and raced to the door. It could be about Teal'c so Daniel didn't take the reaction personally. He followed at a more sedate pace only to find Jack allowing the minions of Love into their apartment. He was pretty sure they were called Desire and Lust but since they were twins he had no way of knowing which was which.

"What are you two doing here?" Daniel asked them as he wrapped his arms around his bare chest. He wasn't normally a very modest man, having gotten used to changing in front of others on base and off world but he'd been about to get hot with his lover.

"We have an offer for the both of you," one of them answered. Daniel didn't really know who was who.

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, just as confused as Daniel was.

"We know about your desires," the other one offered with a sweet smile.

Daniel and Jack both stared at them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You are wondering about having children," one responded.

"How do you know that?" Daniel demanded, angry now that these people always knew more about SG-1 then the team knew about them. It felt like people were constantly sticking their noses into business that had nothing to do with them.

"Lust and I are both capable of more than dropping your inhibitions. We can feel the desires of your heart. We are also capable of giving you what you want. We are twins and so each of us could carry a child for you and then they would be yours as well as related to each other. We would have no claim on them; they would be your children. And we can accomplish this without sex, just a little bit of magical fertility."

"Well we just started discussing this last night, its not something that we are making a decision on right now," Jack responded.

Daniel frowned at his husband, he was surprised Jack wasn't jumping on this but he knew why. Jack was making sure Daniel was okay with what they did together as a couple as possibly as a future family. Daniel couldn't believe how much Jack did for him, in all the years when they were just friends. But honestly the word 'just' never could have been used for their friendship. They had always been there for each other way more than necessary.

"What does it entail?" Daniel asked suddenly, not wanting to chicken out.

"A spell, some sperm from you and in about one-hundred and fifty days, you will have your children."

"One hundred and fifty days? Women in our time were pregnant for nine months which is about twice that."

"Children grow faster in the womb because of the magic within us," one of the twins said.

"Wait, we are going to have children with powers?" Jack demanded.

"They won't be very powerful if they have powers at all because you don't have powers. And if you happen to have children with more power then they are supposed to have then you will have help."

"Let's us think about it," Jack said again.

Daniel nodded and watched as the twins left the room. He stared at his husband, they could be parents in less than four months if they wanted to be, and it was a strange thing to think about. For now though it was a dream, not something that they had to decide right now.

Right now they should really go see how Teal'c was doing.

Daniel was about to get his shirt when Jack grabbed him from behind and pushed him towards the bed, "You aren't going to get me all hot and bothered then leave me hanging, were you?"

The younger man grinned, holding Jack's head to the side of his neck where the Colonel was lapping and nipping at Daniel's skin. There was an instant need inside Daniel as he shifted in Jack's arms and lifted his face so their lips would meet. The kiss was gentle and loving despite the hard erection rubbing against Daniel's groin. He pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth and listened to the older man as he purred into the kiss.

Daniel pulled away reluctantly, pulled his pants off and climbed onto their bed, staying on his hands and knees before he peeked over his shoulder, "Like this lover?"

Jack growled as he jerked his own pants down his hips and climbed up behind Daniel. He grabbed the lube, which could always be found amidst their covers and poured some on his hand. Daniel couldn't see what Jack's hands were doing and it made it that much hotter when Jack's fingers breached his backside and he moaned loudly. Moments later, Jack slipped his fingers out and lined his erection up against Daniel's hole and slipped inside. The pain turned pleasure made Daniel clench his fingers and his insides around Jack.

Reaching back, he gripped at Jack's hand, which was splayed over Daniel's hip. Jack didn't wait for Daniel's approval, he started thrusting into Daniel and all the younger man could do was hold on as his lover filled him over and over again. Daniel's fingers laced into Jack's and he shouted as he released quickly all over the bed sheets. Luckily someone came and changed them daily otherwise Daniel didn't think he could sleep on this bed.

Jack's thrusts sped up until he stopped suddenly and released inside Daniel. They both fell forward into a heap on the bed and lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily. Daniel hadn't been with many people during his lifetime but the way Jack always made him feel was something unique and special that he'd never feel again if he lived to be a million and traveled to thousands and worlds and times.

"You okay love?" Jack asked as he pulled out of Daniel gently. He reached down for the trusty washcloth that they always kept nearby as well. Daniel flipped over onto his back, avoiding the mess on the sheets as Jack wet the cloth from the bowl that sat on their armoire before he returned to bed to wash between Daniel's out stretched legs and his chest. He then cleaned himself, tossed the towel towards the bathroom and settled next to Daniel once more.

"You always take care of me Colonel Jack," Daniel said with a sweet smile.

"Don't start that Danny other wise we are going for round two," Jack warned with a grin. Daniel looked down to watch his lover rise again. He grinned; it amazed him that Daniel calling him that nickname was always so erotic for Jack. Though he felt the same way about when Jack called him 'beautiful Danny' or said 'mine'.

"You would take care of our children too wouldn't you?" Daniel asked, not realizing the words were coming out of his mouth until they were out.

"Of course I would, Danny, they would be our children. Even if God forbid something broke us up, I would never let them suffer for it. Why don't we give ourselves a couple more weeks, then when Sam is about halfway through her pregnancy we can go through with it if we want to."

"We should probably also talk to Zarkina about the twins' offer, to make sure they are telling the truth."

Jack leaned up to look down at Daniel's face. Daniel looked up at those brown eyes and smiled as his lover spoke, "You think they are lying?"

"Jack after they dosed us, I would like to get a second opinion."

Jack nodded in understanding. It would be hard to get excited about the possibility of children only to find out they'd been played by the twins again. Daniel sat up, gingerly shifting off his butt, which was deliciously sore. He looked down, watching as Jack slid one of his hands down Daniel's back and across his hip as the other slid down his own stomach to the hardened erection waiting for his touch. Daniel batted his lover's hand away and placed his own there, stroking gently as Jack thrust his hips upwards. Daniel leaned down and licked at Jack's parted lips, sliding his tongue across the sweet tasting mouth that he'd become addicted to since they first started this affair turned love match marriage. Then he grinned at his Colonel before kissing his way down Jack's lightly furred chest until his mouth wrapped around the aching prize at the apex of his hips. Jack grunted and shoved his cock deeper into Daniel's mouth. The younger man moaned around the length in his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head.

He marveled at the taste thinking that he'd always thought going down on Sha're was a little weird but this was something that he lived for with Jack. He'd never known with true love was until Jack and that was something he would never ever be able to repay Jack for. For the first time in his life he kind of believed in forever. With a few flicks of his tongue across the engorged head then another long suck Jack released into the back of his throat and Daniel graciously swallowed every drop before rising up next to Jack again. He looked down on the satisfied look in his lover's eyes.

"You feel like going to see your best friend?" Daniel asked him even as he kissed Jack again.

"You are my best friend Danny, you know that right?"

"Not like Teal'c, Jack. It's the same way Sam and I are friends in a way you can't be. Marriages that carry on friendships outside the partner are more likely to survive."

"Danny, why are you giving a sociological discussion right now when I could be sucking off that beautiful cock of yours?"

Daniel sucked in a breath at Jack's words, losing every brain cell in the process, "I don't know baby but why aren't you moving?"

Jack moved to comply quickly as Daniel laughed breathlessly.

After another steamy sex scene in the bed then again in the shower, the O'Neill-Jackson couple finally left their bedroom got some food from the kitchen, which they learned on their first day in the castle that they could order to their room whenever they liked.

Since Daniel loved to be around people, Jack attempted to get them to several meals in the mess hall just to make the man happy but after everything with Teal'c, even his beloved didn't mind skipping meals in the hall. They had seen Zarkina, William as well as the royal twins and many of their students had dropped in to see Teal'c when he'd been sick for those many hours that had seemed like a lifetime to Jack. He'd been glad to be there with Daniel and Sam instead of what they normally were doing when one of the team was in trouble, searching out the cause and the cure. This time they'd had a cure to an impossible situation. Now Teal'c would have a chance to be human once more.

They knocked on the infirmary door, which was opened quickly by Sam. It was strange to think of Carter by Sam but they had finally allowed some of their crazy military crap go, especially when they'd married their loves and the possibility of them being an item was finally put to bed. He'd always appreciated Samantha Carter, after he got over the scientist thing. She was a strong woman, a genius just like Daniel but more importantly, she was a good person. Jack was glad to call her a friend. She invited them in with a smile and Jack's eyes swiveled to Teal'c who was sitting up in the bed and he looked much better then he did before they removed the snake, his body looked thin and a little pale under his brown skin.

"Hey T, how you feeling today?"

"I am recovering from not having the larvae Goa'uld nicely, O'Neill. I am looking forward to rejoining my beloved Samantha in a few days."

Jack watched as Sam blushed prettily. There was obvious love between his two friends and as he touched Daniel's shoulder as they watched the couple, he took comfort that in this place they were together and loved. "I'm glad that you are doing well," Jack smiled.

Jack watched as Daniel leaned down and gripped Teal'c by the shoulder and leaned in close to kiss Sam on the cheek as well. Jack leaned in to kiss Sam as well as patting Teal'c as well. "Daniel needs to go an speak to Zarkina about his work and we have to get a second opinion about something."

"And that would be?"

Daniel looked at Jack who nodded, "Desire and Lust offered us a chance to have children."

Sam and Teal'c stared at them in shock.

"What do you think about that?" Jack asked apprehensively.

Sam's face split into a smile; "You mean our children could grow up together?" she asked excitedly and stood to hug Daniel happily. Jack grinned as she pulled back and saw that her eyes were shimmering with happy tears.

"I believe that you both would make great fathers," Teal'c responded.

Jack smiled and nodded to his friends. This world seemed to push their lives into hyper drive. Maybe it was because they had no reason to hide and no reason to keep from living. They had waited over three years to be together and now that they were in this world and this time, they were willing to rush head long into choices. Jack hoped that Daniel would see these decisions as Jack's way of trying to remind Daniel every day that Jack loved him and always would. They were possibly going to have children together and they needed to make that decision together and though they had passion together, they also needed longevity.

"When's your next class, love?" Jack asked as they slipped out of the room. Daniel wrapped his arm around Jack's waist as they walked down the stairs. Jack slid his arm around Daniel's shoulder as he leaned in and kissed his young lover's temple. Daniel leaned into the touch with a sigh before answering.

"Zarkina cancelled them for a few days because of Teal'c, she wanted me to get to see him through this. I think she would be in the throne room right about now, we should go talk to her before the wonder twins break into our room again for our answer."

Jack smiled as they walked across the entry way and into the throne room where Sir William and Zarkina were talking to a small beautiful blonde child. She was probably about six or seven years old and she was very dour and serious for a child. Jack held Daniel's hand as they waited for the royal couple to notice them. Jack leaned against the wall, just inside the door. He pulled Daniel up against his chest and settled his cheek on the archeologist's shoulder. He took in a breath of his lover's scent, something that was all Daniel since the man didn't believe in after shave or cologne and they didn't really even have scented products in this time, just plain old soap. The scent of Daniel was intoxicating anyway. Jack leaned down and nipped at the spot where his shoulder met his throat. Daniel whimpered under his breath, "Don't tease me right now, Colonel Jack."

"Why shouldn't I love? We can always return to our bedroom a little later."

Daniel huffed out a laugh, which brought Zarkina and her husband's gaze to them. The little girl ran behind William's legs when she realized the trio wasn't alone anymore and Zarkina waved them over as she touched the child on the head gently.

"Daniel, Jack; how is Teal'c feeling?"

Jack pushed Daniel away from him and thanked god for his loose pants that hid the burgeoning erection he was sporting. Daniel led the way over to the royal couple and smiled down at the child.

"He is doing well after your healers repaired his immune system, who is this sweet child?"

Zarkina smiled down at the child, she pushed her dark mass of hair over her shoulder in an annoyed motion and pulled the blonde child from behind William's muscular form. William held one of her hands and Zarkina held the other. "This is our adopted daughter, Taylor. She was orphaned recently and we took her in as our own. Taylor this is Daniel and Jack. They are friends of Mommy and Daddy, come from a different place."

Taylor looked up at Daniel and Jack who stood just behind Daniel. Usually Jack enjoyed taking the lead with children, they were always a joy for him but Daniel seemed to need to interact with the little girl. She stepped forward just as Daniel knelt in front of her and then to the obvious shock of her adopted parents Taylor reached out and touched Daniel's cheek.

Daniel's smile was radiant, "Hey sweetie, you're not scared of me are you?"

She shook her head, "You're pretty."

Jack barked a laugh then winced since the child jerked in shock. He leaned down as well, "I'm sorry to scare you Taylor, I just think you are a smart and beautiful child. I tell Danny all the time that he's beautiful."

She smiled at Jack and touched him too; he looked up at Zarkina and Sir William and said, "She likes to touch."

"I don't want to freak you out but that's how her abilities work. She is learning a little about you, nothing overwhelming, its kind of like touching your soul and feeling who you are on the inside."

Jack reached up and held the little girl's hand to his cheek and she smiled, "You are strong and brave, you love Daniel very much. I like that."

Jack smiled back at her, "I love him very much."

She motioned for him to come closer and said in a stage whisper that Daniel would inevitably hear, "He loves you too."

Jack chuckled at her, "I am glad to hear since I married him."

"Uncle Vane is like you, he loves men," she whispered again to Jack.

Jack shuddered a little, "I don't really like men, and I just like Danny."

"Cause he's pretty huh?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah sure you betcha," Jack responded and laughed when Daniel shoved him a little. He fell over and took Taylor with him accidently. She sprawled across his chest with an adorable giggle that calmed the distraught parents standing in front of them.

Jack helped Taylor back to her feet as she continued to giggle. He motioned to Zarkina, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull her with me."

Zarkina checked over the giggling mass of blonde child but found nothing to worry about, "It's just fine Jack, we haven't seen her respond to people like this at all since we got her. Maybe she would like to spend more time with you guys, we haven't ever seen her reach out to touch other people."

"I would love to hang out with her if she so chooses," Daniel said as he leaned forward to touch one of the blonde curls amassed at the girl's back. It was fine and streamed down her back in thick seemingly unnatural beauty.

"Did you need to see me about something?"

Jack looked up at her in confusion then realized that they had. He leaned forward and pecked a quick kiss to the little girl's temple before standing and helping Daniel to his feet as well. "Yes actually."

"When is my next class? I am ready to get back into my schedule."

"I can have it rescheduled for tomorrow at midday. Your students have been raving about what you already were able to share with them. There is a list of others who want to learn specifics and we can go over that tomorrow morning and you can decide to teach different specialties or do a more general training. It will be completely up to you but you are going to be a busy man."

"Hopefully not too busy, since we were made aware of options last night and we were wondering if it is true."

Zarkina frowned, "Is what true?"

"Desire and Lust offered us a chance to have children with them, stating that we could do it with out doing the deed as well as they would have no claim on the child," Jack responded.

Zarkina nodded, "Desire and Lust both have the ability to use a fertility spell and some –well you know," she responded in deference to Taylor who was still listening intently on their conversation.

"So its possible then?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, we have many same gender relationships in our people and Desire and Lust are just two of the people capable of doing what you would like, if you both want children at the same time then the twins would be the best bet because they would look similar and they would be related."

Daniel nodded and looked at Jack, "Is it true it only takes about one hundred and fifty days for a woman to give birth here?"

"Only Vannas, the _magis_ within changes the growth period, I know that many of the Regis and Vannas couples are pregnant twice that long but with the twins and the fertility charm it would be short and sweet. They would give you the children, share the milk from their bodies but they would be your children to raise and love."

"Thank you for the information, we have much to think about still."

Jack watched Daniel as he touched Taylor's head for a minute before they turned away from the royal family and walked out of the room. Jack paused when he heard the patter of small feet behind them, turned to find Taylor looking up at them, "Can I come with you?" she asked.

Jack looked back to Zarkina and William who both nodded ascent. "Would you like to meet Sam and T?"

She nodded pushing herself in between the couple so she could take each of their hands. They walked towards the stairs as she swung between them happily chattering about nonsense topics.


	15. Little Introductions

**Author's note: hope you guys enjoy getting to know another one of my favorite Vannas characters, let me know what you think of her and any of the other characters. I hope to publish very soon Akina's story so how have you liked getting a preview into her future in this story?**

**All the usual disclaimers thank you!**

**Review for cookies please please!**

Chapter Fifteen: Little Introductions

Daniel couldn't believe how great it felt to hold Taylor's little hand in his as he looked over at Jack who smiled back at him. They walked upstairs and into the recovery room where Teal'c and Sam were still located. Sam was sitting in the chair next to the bed where her large husband was sleeping in. She looked up from her notepad that she was writing in and smiled at them, "Well who is this?"

"This is Taylor, she is Zarkina and Sir William's adopted daughter. She wanted to meet you guys," Jack said as he led Taylor closer to Sam who was standing up only to crouch on the floor. Her dress settled around her legs as Taylor let go of Jack's hand and Daniel watched from the door. Taylor reached out and touched Sam's cheek that kept grinning at the little girl, Daniel wondered if she was thinking about Cassie and Janet who they would never see again.

"I'm Samantha and this is my husband Teal'c, he's not very chatty right now."

"You are pretty too, your baby is going to be special," Taylor told Sam.

Daniel frowned, "Special?"

"Yes, special."

Daniel chuckled, apparently that was all the little girl was planning to share. She moved close to the bed and touched Teal'c on the arm and she smiled, "He's going to be okay."

Sam reached out and hugged the little girl and after a minute, Taylor hugged right back. Daniel smiled at his blonde friend; she'd been so worried about Teal'c not getting better. Somehow this little girl had the ability to make Sam be at peace and that was something Daniel would always feel grateful to her.

Taylor pulled away from Sam and walked back to Jack and took his hand again, she looked up at Daniel's handsome husband, "Can we go play at the arena?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, honey."

Taylor pushed her lip out in a pout, which would have convinced Daniel to do whatever the child asked for but Jack seemed to have a little more strength than he did. "Mommy and Daddy take me there all the time when they have to train."

"Honey I am not your mom and dad, we are not going there to train. I don't think that would be a safe place for you to be."

Taylor's lip pushed out even more and Daniel reached out to grab the doorframe because otherwise he was going to go over and hug the little girl and promise her anything. Jack apparently had this whole tough love thing down and Daniel couldn't handle it.

Jack looked back at Daniel with a grin; Daniel glared at him in response. "I think we could probably find something else that we could be doing."

She shook her head so hard her mass of blond curls flew around her face, causing everyone to smile at the sight. Jack leaned down and talked to her quietly. Daniel and Sam smiled at each other until Teal'c shifted in bed and Sam was standing next to him in seconds. He was able to sit up and meet Taylor, eating a little something before resting again. Then Jack moved Taylor into SG-1's apartment to settle on the floor and they pulled out some paper and crayons. The little girl settled into Jack's lap and started coloring like it was a brand new idea. Daniel watched Jack as he helped the little girl to draw shapes and rainbows and Daniel couldn't help but grin like a fool at this man who he loved so much it made it hard to breathe.

Jack looked up and caught Daniel staring, crooking his head to the side in confusion at Daniel's drooling facial expression. Daniel grinned, "I love you, O'Neill."

Jack grinned that special smile that was reserved for Daniel. "I love you too Danny."

"Mommy and Daddy say that to each other and to me all the time, its nice." They both looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. She hadn't even looked up from what she was doing.

"They say it all the time because it's true," Jack stated as he rubbed her curls. Daniel got up and moved to Jack's side. He leaned down and kissed Jack gently, pulling away quickly and watched as Jack tried to follow.

"We say it all the time because it's true," Daniel said and touched Jack's cheek.

Taylor giggles between them and Daniel grinned, "Jack, I want to have a family with you. I don't want to say no to any chance we get to have a life and a family together. And I don't want to wait."

Jack stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded, Jack stood and gently moved around Taylor so the little girl could keep coloring. Jack grabbed Daniel and hugged him tightly. Daniel settled into the other man's arms and sighed blissfully. He loved Jack's lean body and strong arms wrapped around him and there was nothing like how their bodies molded together and Daniel could feel Jack's hard thighs rubbing against his. Jack leaned back just enough that their eyes met and their foreheads touched gently. "Colonel Jack," Daniel murmured happily.

"My beautiful Danny," Jack responded.

Taylor giggled again which made the men focus on her instead of each other. Daniel kissed Jack's cheek before he settled on the floor again next to the sweet little girl. She had colored on all of the paper and was now marking up their floor. Instead of anger Jack grinned up at Daniel before he drew a couple of stick figures on the floor next to her scribbles.

They stayed that way for a few more hours before there was a knock at the door. Daniel scurried over to the door and found Zarkina on the other side, smiling at him. "Hello Your Majesty, Taylor and Jack are coloring on the floor."

Zarkina followed Daniel into the room and crouched next to her daughter. "Baby, come on, your daddy would like to take you to the arena."

Taylor glared at Jack, "I told you so."

Jack held his hands up in surrender, "Honey I am not your father and it was not my right to take you there."

Zarkina smiled at Jack as she waved her hand across the marked up floor and suddenly it was clean again, "She loves the arena, and all the guys fawn over her. She is royalty in the arena, well since she is our daughter she is royalty everywhere but they love her there."

"What does she do there?" Daniel asked as he leaned down to hug the small child.

"William trains with the Markis Alecti and she trains with him," Zarkina smiled at her daughter.

"He teaches her how to fight?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Not really, they do exercises and treat her like any other warrior which she loves. Thank you both for spending time with her, for a while Will and I thought we would never get her to come out of her shell with anyone besides us and Vane. She adores Uncle Vane."

"Can we go see Uncle?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Not today baby, you are going with Daddy remember?"

She nodded and leaned over to hug Jack tightly before she took off out the door, Zarkina grinned but didn't follow after her. Daniel frowned, "Aren't you going to follow your portable hurricane?"

"Will is waiting for her," Zarkina responded, "He didn't want to walk in here without your permission. I don't have that problem," she grinned at them.

"Well of course you shouldn't have that problem, you're the queen!" Jack responded.

"That's not why," Zarkina responded, "You are special to me, all of you and have become a part of my family here."

Daniel smiled at the woman, "We've decided to go through with our plan, to have children together."

Zarkina squealed in happiness, "I am excited for you, Desire and Lust have good genes and they won't give you any trouble about rights to the children. They even have power over their fertility cycle."

"Too much information," Jack said, putting his hand up in a plea for no more. Daniel chuckled at his husband's response. Zarkina nodded to them both before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her and Daniel turned towards his lover, immediately running across the room and launching into Jack's arms. The Colonel lurched backwards a little and laughed as Daniel devoured his lips, sinking his tongue into Jack's mouth. He enjoyed the taste of the older man and the deep moan he released into Daniel's mouth.

"Just seeing you with Taylor made me hot for you, is that weird?" Daniel asked as he pulled his mouth from Jack.

The older man groaned, "Yeah its weird baby but kiss me again and I'll forget all about it."

Daniel laughed, reaching down to shove his hand down the front of Jack's pants. He was glad that many of their clothes were loose and easily gotten rid of since they were still making love like it was going out of style. He wrapped his palm and fingers around Jack's hardening erection and grinned into Jack's mouth as they kissed again.

"Danny," Jack muttered and pulled back again, gritting his teeth as Daniel kept playing with Jack's cock. "You do realize we can't actually get pregnant without the girls, right?"

Daniel grinned, "We can get our DNA ready for them though, over and over and over again."

Jack laughed and Daniel pulled away his hand and walked towards their bedroom. He pulled off his shirt as he walked and threw it at Jack who followed him quickly. Daniel laughed as Jack caught him around the waist and flipped him down on the bed. Jack slipped his fingers through Daniel's long hair and smashed their lips together as the passion soared between them once more. Daniel pulled at Jack's shirt, trying to get to his skin without breaking the kiss but with a lusty growl Jack pulled away and stripped out of it quickly. Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and they were about to dive back into each other when someone started pounding on the door.

"Go away!" Jack shouted. He dove back to Daniel but the scientist stopped his hot lover reluctantly but they still had a sick teammate to think about, not just their sex lives.

"What if its about Teal'c?"

Jack grumbled and cursed quite a bit as Daniel released Jack from his hold. Jack leaned down and stole another kiss before he stomped out of the room to go find out what was so important while Daniel put a hand against his aching erection and groaned in pain.

Was it going to be like this for the rest of their lives together, so hot it hurts? Daniel didn't know what Jack would think but Daniel was praying it would always be like this. They'd been together now for several weeks, had been separated and injured and they were still committed to each other. Now they were thinking about having a family together and Daniel couldn't wait for the chance to move forward with his life. The Stargate program had ruined his chances to ever have a life and family, in Daniel's opinion though he would never regret his time with them because we wouldn't have Jack without it but he was glad to be in a new world where he and his husband could contemplate having a family and they would live together in acceptance and safety.

Jack came back into the bedroom with the twins, "Really? You just had to come find us right now?" Daniel screeched as his erection dwindled at the sight of the women.

"We wanted to offer our wombs immediately, we are in a highly fertile state and have already done the necessary spell work, all we need is your contribution. We figured we could stay in your teammates' bedroom while you produce the needed material and then we would be close enough to utilize it immediately."

Daniel stared at Desire; he thought that's who spoke, in shock. "Wow, thanks for the performance anxiety."

Jack winced from behind the twins, "Danny, we can try at least."

Daniel groaned at the thought of them being so close and waiting for them to orgasm in the next room. Then he thought again about them being so close and got a little hot under the collar, while figuratively since he didn't have a shirt on anymore.

"Okay," he said breathlessly, "We'll try."

Jack shooed the women out of the room, whispering questions to them before he returned with two tubes. Daniel spread his legs provocatively for Jack as the Colonel walked closer to the bed, he tossed the tubes onto the bed behind Daniel before he pressed his body up against Daniel and ground their hips together. Daniel grinned wickedly and pressed his lips to his husband's hot mouth in a passionate kiss. Nipping at each other, licking each other and moaning into each other at each new touch.

"Gawd, the thought of them so close to the room kind of makes me hot Jack!" Daniel murmured into Jack's lips. The Colonel laughed at Daniel's words, obviously not having a problem with his response. Daniel was pleased since he'd thought the exhibitionism was a little strange.

"Do you like the idea that they could walk in here Danny, and see me with my cock driving into your ass?" Jack whispered into his lover's ear.

Daniel nodded, pulling at Jack's neck until he leaned down and let Daniel have his mouth again. Daniel delved his tongue into Jack's mouth and caressed his lover's lips the recesses behind his teeth. Jack and Daniel sunk into the kiss and he felt when Jack slipped Daniel's pants over and off his butt. Daniel lifted his legs so Jack could get rid of the pants all together then got rid of his own.

"What do we have to do?" Daniel whispered into Jack's lips.

"Save some of our DNA for the girls," Jack said with a wink.

"Let's have some babies then," Daniel said with a grin.

Jack leaned down and gripped Daniel's hard erection and the scientist groaned at the touch. The Colonel leaned down and licked the tip before he sucked the length into his mouth. Daniel gripped at Jack's hair, loving the feel of the soft hairs under his fingers. Jack worked him into frenzy quickly, Daniel's toes curling as the passion rose and his fingers gripped spasmodically at Jack's head and the bed under him. He could feel one of Jack's hands gripping at the bottom of his straining cock, holding off his orgasm.

"Stop teasing Jack!" Daniel complained in a growl.

Jack chuckled around his mouthful and Daniel groaned at the feel of the vibration. He could feel his husband fumbling around next to Daniel then grabbed one of the tubes before he slipped his mouth off of Daniel straining body, slipped the tube over the tip of Daniel's erection and then breached Daniel's ass quickly and rubbed across his prostrate, Daniel shouted as Jack released his cock and Daniel's release filled the tube.

Daniel huffed out his breath, his chest heaving from the strength of his release. He still could see the sparks behind his eyelids and thought he was going to lose consciousness for a minute before his breathing calmed and he looked up just as Jack was putting down the tube gently on the table next to their bed. He hadn't even felt Jack move away from his body, he'd been that busy trying to return his breathing to normal.

"Oh baby, you are so hot!"

Daniel sat up and pulled Jack towards him again, kissing Jack's throat and down to one nipple then the other. Jack moaned in appreciation. Daniel looked up at him, "Are you sure you want to have two at the same time?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah baby, I want us to both have children and for them to be ours." Daniel nodded and pulled Jack forward to lie down on the bed. Daniel took his time, licking and sucking all the way down to his ready erection. Daniel grinned and went to work, grabbing the remaining tube in one hand before he worked over his lover. There was nothing more enjoyable to the young man than making this man underneath him squirm in passion. He took his time, worshipping his husband before allowing the man to come into the tube as Daniel kissed his passionately on the mouth once more. When Jack was done, Daniel placed the tube next to the first one and pulled on his pants. Jack got up as well and slipped back into his pants, they each grabbed their own contribution and walked across the apartment and found Lust and Desire waiting for them.

They each took a vial, kissed Daniel and Jack on the cheek and walked for the door. One of them turned back, "We have the room right down the hall, we will let you know as soon as we are pregnant and if we need some more of your contribution." The one who spoke had taken Jack's and the other had Daniel's DNA. "I will carry Jack O'Neill's child and Lust will carry Daniel Jackson's child."

Desire always seemed to be the one who spoke, the leader of the two when they weren't with Love. It was only right that she carry Jack's child, that way the offspring would be doubly bossy.

Grinning because of his thoughts, Daniel watched as Jack sent them on their way before they raced back to the bedroom to finish what they started, hoping they could be making love when their children were being created.


	16. Emissary

**All usual disclaimers apply, hope you are enjoying this story and the boys' story as in continues.**

Chapter Sixteen: Emissary

Jack woke to find Daniel was already gone, he knew his handsome husband had class that morning but it was a rare day when Jack didn't wake up before Daniel who was a notoriously slow morning person.

He sat up, stretching deliciously sore muscles from the night before of lovemaking. It had been over two weeks since Desire and Lust got pregnant with their children and Daniel was working very hard on several class schedules, which were always full according to Daniel. Jack's little genius was so proud of what he was doing and the fact that he had people who wanted to learn what he had to share. Jack was so pleased that Daniel had found something in this world to be passionate about, that he didn't have to fight anymore. Jack loved him more as a genius and alive rather than someone who goes to battle. And today, Damnation was coming to see Zarkina about some concerns the village had been having and the queen asked that Jack and the newly human Teal'c could be there. Sam had also started more in depth classes with many of the Vannas as well.

He slipped out of bed, walked over to the bathroom to start the shower so the water would warm. It was all simple design plus magical spells so they had learned the hard way that the shower warmed up slowly. He turned to the dresser and grabbed clothes and a towel before opening the door to find someone had left him breakfast in the other room. He walked to the table and started nibbling on a breakfast sandwich, finding a slip of paper with his name on the outside.

He opened it to find Daniel's beautiful script inside,

_My loving Colonel, as you can see I was up and out of the house before you. It's strange, I know. I have several classes today and then its going to just be you and me this evening. Say hi to Damnation for me. I love you so much, more and more with each day and I missed waking up to your smile this morning. I didn't want to wake you though, since you looked so peaceful. With all my love, enjoy your breakfast lover._

Jack grinned as he shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and hummed in pleasure around the food. He skipped back into the bathroom and stripped down to shower quickly, rubbing his skin briskly and running fingers through his white blonde hair. He realized that it was getting quite long since they'd been here for over a month now. Daniel's was beautifully shaggy once more and Jack was sure he needed his lover to not cut it. He loved wrapping his fingers in the strands as he kissed Daniel, made love to Daniel.

Jack cleared his throat and tried to stop thinking of his beautiful spouse otherwise he was going to have to jerk off in the shower and that was never enough any more. It was never enough, never completely perfect unless Daniel was touching him.

So he cleaned off, dried off and dressed in his pleather like pants, knee high brown boots that somehow looked masculine despite Jack's worries to the contrary. He slipped into a simple white button down shirt and a black leather vest to match the pants. He didn't really care about matching clothes but Daniel usually put Jack's clothes out the night before depending on what Jack had to do the next day. Jack would still never admit to the fact that he was gay, he didn't think of himself that way and that included looking good in clothes. He had Daniel for that apparently.

He left his bedroom, walking back out into the apartment where Teal'c was eating the rest of his breakfast, "Good morning T, that was a gift from my spouse. Just so you know," Jack griped.

Teal'c shrugged, "There seems to be enough for the both of us, O'Neill. I think perhaps both of our mates were diligent in their duties to us this morning."

Jack shrugged and swiped another sandwich from the tray. They sat together quietly for a few minutes and Jack realized that he hadn't really gotten to talk to Teal'c about much of anything since arriving in this time, "How are you T?"

"I am feeling rejuvenated and I am also pleased that the larvae Goa'uld is dead. I am pleased to be human again."

Jack grinned, "I'm glad they were able to restructure your immune system. How is Sam doing?"

Teal'c smiled, Jack grinned in response of the former Jaffa. "She is feeling the nausea of pregnancy but she and Daniel are both enjoying their new positions with the Vannas. I am excited to be with her as our child is born and I find my love for her grows every day. How is everything with you and Daniel Jackson?"

Jack's grin turned wistful, wishing Daniel had woken him this morning. He loved beginning the day with a heated make out session or a hot shower together, "I can't believe I couldn't find the strength to admit my love for him."

"You have been accepted here, your love for him is not against some law but you would have been removed from the military in our time right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah I would have been received a dishonorable discharge if anyone found out and we could have never lived out in the open because of DADT."

"You would have never told him how you feel in our time?" Teal'c asked.

Jack shook his head; "I didn't even know he would feel the same until we were dosed by Love. I was glad when I found out, I know he is still scared that I will leave him and all I can do is keep loving him."

"I am guessing that will not be a problem?" Teal'c asked.

"No, it seems like I just love him more as the days pass. Desire and Lust are both pregnant, we are starting a family here."

"So you are happy we cannot return home?" Teal'c asked.

Jack thought back to all the people they left behind, the war they left behind. The families they all left behind, "I don't think I could say that, you had a son and a cause to fight for. I am guessing since the Stargate was hidden and obviously not in use, they never went public, which means that its possible the end came with the Goa'uld at the lead. I wish we could go home but here we have a chance to live a fulfilling life together."

"I also believe that we should live this life to the fullest, I miss my son Ry'ac but I believe he lived his life to the best of his ability. I wish we could find out more from that time, if the Goa'uld were defeated or not but something tells me that we won't ever learn anything about it. We have a new cause now."

"Against humans, go figure."

"We should go if we are to be on time for our meeting with the queen and Damnation."

Jack nodded and they both stood and walked out of the apartment. A few minutes later they entered the throne room where Taylor was running around in circles with Damnation watching her like a hawk. Zarkina was sitting in her throne and speaking quietly to Sir William. That couple was much like SG-1 was most of the time, inseparable.

"Jack, Teal'c how are you guys?" Damnation asked excitedly when he noticed them standing there.

"Good, Damnation, how is everyone back home?" Jack asked.

"They are pretty good, where are your wives?" he asked this with a wink. Jack rolled his eyes at the man as Taylor jetted over to hug Jack's legs then started jumping around Teal'c who she hasn't seen out of bed yet because she'd been busy with her father and Teal'c had only been out of bed full time for a couple days now.

"If you mean Danny and Sam, they are working right now. They are the scientists and the geniuses, Teal'c and I are the brawn."

"Which is why you're here," Zarkina stated as she walked towards them.

Jack nodded to William who was standing at his wife's back as per usual. "Why are we here again?" he asked the royal couple.

Zarkina snapped her fingers and someone came striding into the room. He had a buzz cut blonde head of hair, light blue eyes and a glowering expression. He was lean and he was wearing a uniform of some sort. "This is Kautra Nadio, he works for Zarcorp."

"And he's here why?" Jack asked cautiously. He was certain that the name of their enemy was Zarcorp or something similar.

"He is one of my moles inside Zarranth's company, he's here to give us information."

"Hey I don't have a lot of time," Nadio stated caustically.

"Don't get peevish about this now, you decided to come here!" Zarkina replied in a snarky tone.

"Ignore them, Nadio is always cranky when he has to teleport away from the city," Damnation said as he grabbed Taylor and swung her around the room. Jack watched the playing pair for a few moments while Nadio and Zarkina bickered back and forth and he couldn't even call it good-natured because they seemed to be out for blood.

"Anyway, Zarranth knows that Zarkina brought you visitors from another time back to the island and he is desperate to find out who you are. He has sent several teams to attack the villages that are closest to the shore, trying to get information about the visitors. So far there has been no casualties but that's just so far. Zarranth has no idea that Zarkina is connected to that town where O'Neill was taken and I think if one of you were 'kidnapped' and taken there then we can feed them some answers and you would be safe. Then Zarkina can come 'rescue' you again and maybe with the information they have gathered from you then Zarranth might realize that you are nothing more than confused people who have happened to end up in Zarkina's care. I think this is a way to protect the small towns that the Hunters are attacking as they search for information."

"Kane, are you serious about this? There are so many ways that you would be found out, or the Draw Army or even SG-1. This is not a good idea, they are all expecting children!"

Nadio stared at Teal'c and Jack and then turned to Zarkina in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Teal'c and Samantha are expecting a child, Lust and Desire are carrying children for Jack and Daniel," Zarkina replied.

"Haven't they only been here for a short time, how did they have time to impregnate people?"

"You people didn't really tell us about contraceptives, well that was for Sam anyway. Daniel and I made the choice to have children together. We want to have lives and families here in this time since we can never go home," Jack replied.

Nadio looked at Jack with a frown on his face, marring his forehead. "This is the best way to protect the people who don't live on the island, they are getting hurt because of you people! Akina, why are you putting Vannas at risk for these people?" he demanded as he circled to glare at the queen.

Zarkina apparently didn't appreciate the tone or the name, "Kane, do not address me by my given name! You do not have the right or the privilege! I have given these people sanctuary and they have given back in whatever ways they can."

Nadio smiled a wicked smile, "What are you going to do Akina, punish me?"

Zarkina walked up to him with a sweet smile on her face and Jack couldn't wait because he knew looks like that usually came before violence. It did with Danny anyway. Nadio didn't even appear to be worried about it, and then Zarkina punched in him the face. Jack barked out a laugh when Nadio hit the ground and William knelt next to him, "Nadio, why do you insist on baiting her, she has never really needed me to fight her battles for her."

"I just like when you fight my battles, love," Zarkina said as she pulled William away from Nadio just as the younger man pushed himself off the ground and dove towards William like he was going to punch the royal man. Jack reached out and pulled the younger man away before he made a treasonous mistake.

Instead he turned and punched Jack across the jaw. The Colonel felt something in his jaw slip out of place and pushed Nadio away from him before he could do anymore damage. As he held his hand to his face, Nadio knocked his feet out from under him and Jack hit the ground hard. He groaned and felt a foot strike him in the side hard before another body was knocked to the ground, in his pain filled daze, Jack didn't really care but he hoped it was Nadio.

"O'Neill, do you wish I would go get Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked from a short distance away.

"No, T I am going to be fine when I get my hands on that little bastard!"

"Sorry I cannot allow you guys to wrestle in the throne room." Zarkina spoke, "I can have the healers fix you up Jack."

Jack pushed himself off the floor, "No I'm fine. Nothing broken I think."

Teal'c reached down and hauled Jack to his feet and the Colonel realized that Nadio was indeed on the ground and some force was holding him there. William was standing over him with an evil grin on his face so Jack would have bet money he was doing something and Zarkina looked pretty pleased with her husband and pretty pissed with Nadio all at the same time.

"He shouldn't have gotten involved, I can't punch the royalty but nothing is stopping me from going after the outsiders!" Nadio griped from the floor.

"Well the outsider who's in pain now has no real reason to help you out, you dumb son of a bitch!" Jack shouted.

"I think I should get Daniel Jackson," Teal'c recommended again.

Jack glared at his friend, "I don't need my husband to run to my aid, and he's the scholar for crying out loud!"

"O'Neill, he will be very upset that you were injured and he wasn't informed," Teal'c reasoned with Jack. He couldn't help but sigh, knowing that Teal'c had a point.

"I'll go let him know, I should get away from this kid before I kill him anyway."

Teal'c nodded, Jack nodded to Zarkina asking without words if he could leave. She nodded and kept watching as Nadio was struggling on the floor. Jack turned away and groaned as his ribs creaked in agony, the kick to the stomach didn't do him any favors. Damnation was there, slipping his arm behind Jack's back and they started walking towards the front of the castle. They walked the short distance to the training center, and even though Jack had walked along this ten-minute walk with Daniel all the time, the pain was making it seem interminable.

"You're going to be fine Jack, Daniel will make the pain go away," Damnation said with a snicker. Jack reached back with his hand that was wrapped around Damnation's shoulder and bopped the younger man in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't get sassy, young one!"

Damnation laughed.

"You know, here where you aren't in charge of other people's lives and behavior, can we call you Vane?" Jack asked gently.

Damnation stopped them outside the training center and grinned a sweet smile that made him look so much younger than he normally looked. "I would like that Jack, now lets get you into your man's caring arms."

They looked away from each other just as Daniel walked outside. Jack nudged away from Vane's body, realizing belatedly that walking so close together was sure to give Daniel the wrong idea. And Jack could see it happening right before his eyes, "Danny, I got hurt and Vane was helping me to come let you know what happened."

Then Jack realized using Vane's name wasn't going to help the situation, "Vane? Since when did you ever call him Vane?"

Jack didn't know that Daniel's voice could get that screech sound in it. He winced, "I was just asking him if he would like to be called Vane as opposed to Damnation. Please baby, don't think what you're thinking right now."

Jealousy and hurt were clear in those beautiful blue eyes that Jack loved drowning in. He stepped forward but Daniel took an equal step back, "Are you okay?"

Jack sighed, "My ribs and jaw are sore, I will live. It would help if you would come over here and kiss it better," Jack responded seductively. Daniel didn't smile in response.

"Why don't you have _Vane _help you back to our bedroom, I have another class to get ready for." With that said, Daniel pushed by Jack and Vane and kept on walking.

"Dammit, why doesn't that man realize he's the only one I'll ever love, ever again?" Jack grumbled as Vane walked next to him as they wandered back towards the castle once more.

"Give it time Jack, from what I understand Daniel Jackson has never had much luck in love has he?"

"Where do you get your information?" Jack demanded as he held his aching ribs but refused to let Vane touch him.

Vane smiled at him, "From your minds, it's amazing how much time Sam and Teal'c spend thinking about Daniel as well as you and he. I wasn't surprised about him or you but the other members of your team put a great deal of thought into Daniel."

"Like what?" Jack asked, strange jealousy rising from his heart and into his throat.

"They worry about him a lot, they want him to be happy and they see happiness in your relationship but Sam especially thinks about a woman named Sha're and there have been other times as well. A woman named Sarah that you were not able to save."

"There is also the fact that Daniel ended up in foster care with sick people because his own grandfather didn't want him."

"I have heard him think about that a few times, especially in reference to how soon your romance is going to fizzle out for you. He never worries about leaving you, only you leaving him."

"I know, we're working on it," Jack muttered. He looked around and noticed they were about to reenter the castle, "I think I am going to wander for a little while, maybe wait for Daniel's other class to get out."

Vane nodded and walked into the castle again. Jack just wandered the pathways for quite a while, keeping with in sight of the training building, just hoping to see Daniel walking out of it once more. Maybe if Vane weren't with him, Daniel would see reason.

"You know it is your fault, the Vannas getting hurt!" someone called out as Jack turned around everything went dark and Jack fell to the ground.

When he woke up, Jack had no idea where he was or how long he'd been unconscious but he did recognize the room he was in. He was back in a very similar jail cell that he'd been stuck in on his second day in this time. If he was imprisoned then he'd never had a chance to ensure that Daniel knew he was committed to him. At the moment as he sat up on the cot, he was more upset about that then he was at being imprisoned again. He had no doubt that someone would come to his rescue sooner or later. For now though, he was going to sleep off the headache dancing around his head.

"I am in love with only you Danny," he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and brought the visual of his husband and let the pain slip out of his mind and body.


	17. Missing Again

**I won't be back to an Internet until Monday so I will give you a couple. I do have a sequel started but now I am thinking of continuing a sequel immediately instead of farther in the future, let me know what you think otherwise I am not really going to bother right now.**

**Reviews are appreciated and all usual disclaimers apply.**

Chapter Seventeen: Missing Again

Daniel was franticly pacing his bedroom, desperate to know what the hell was going on and how someone could have taken Jack without the queen knowing about it. There was nothing that woman missed which meant to Daniel that she knew and had allowed it but won't tell Daniel about whatever is going on or Jack ran off with Damnation.

He couldn't believe that he'd let his jealousy leak out and hurt Jack, he knew there was no way Damnation and Jack would be together but it was there screaming in the back of Daniel's mind.

"Daniel, Jack is going to be fine. Zarkina is on it!" Sam said as she leaned against the doorframe of Daniel's bedroom.

"It's either him being kidnapped or me being stepped on by a large creature made by mad scientists. We have children on the way and I have no idea how we are going to have any semblance of a normal life and not end up leaving those children alone."

Sam walked over to Daniel, stopped him with a gentle hand and pulled him into a hug. Then another person darkened the door way and Daniel looked up to find Damnation standing there.

"What are you doing here? I was sure you had taken my husband away from me!" Daniel was sorry about the words the second they were out of his mouth. This wasn't Damnation's fault; otherwise the man wouldn't be here to reassure Daniel. He was just letting his jealousy eat away at him even as his fear choked him. He tightened his arms around Sam's comforting form. She rubbed his back gently

"Daniel, I could never take Jack away from you. He loves you, I am just letting you know, I am taking the search to the mainland. Nadio, a representative from the mainland wanted one of your team to pretend to be a Zarcorp prisoner for some time and I would guess that is what happened to Jack. I will bring him home to you Daniel, in one piece."

Daniel nodded, fear choking him once more as the younger man walked away from Daniel and Sam. He stayed tucked against Sam's shoulder, shuddering in fear. If the man wanted a fake prisoner, why not tell anyone about it? Daniel could guess that Zarkina refused the man's request and took Jack anyway, this time against his will.

He just hoped the fake kidnapping turned real wouldn't lead to the 'fake prisoner' turn into real torture and no return. Daniel pulled away from Sam, "I need to go speak to Desire and Lust, let them know what's going on."

"They probably already know Daniel, it's the gossip right now," Sam responded even as she released Daniel.

"I can't just sit in our bedroom, worrying about him. I'll go mad if I do that and we can't afford two of us being gone. He needs me to be strong for those girls and for when he gets home."

Sam nodded and Daniel slipped out of his room and the apartment, walking down the hall to where the twins were rooming at the moment because they were pregnant with Jack and Daniel's children.

He knocked and slipped in to find them sitting on a small couch together. Daniel could already see a small swelling on their stomachs. Daniel leaned down to kiss each of them gently, "You've heard about Jack I assume?"

"Yes of course," Desire responded, "I have been using the connection between our child and Jack to make sure he is alive. So far Jack is annoyed at being away from you Daniel, he worries for you so I am guessing that he's just fine."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief, the air whooshing out of his lungs quickly. Jack was unharmed for now. They had a way to keep in contact with him, even on such a simple level. He felt the unbearable urge to cry thinking about Jack worrying about Daniel instead of himself.

"Thank you Desire," Daniel said as he sat down next to them. He had a little time before his next class and he felt this was where he should be, with his family. He settled against the cushions and prayed for Jack's safe and speedy return.

Jack leaned against the wall behind his simple cot, missing the large bed Daniel and he shared at home. There was nothing for him to do besides think of his beautiful husband and hope that he was okay, he hoped that Desire and Lust were okay despite this newest development. They would have a genetic claim on the children and if anything happened to Jack they would be forced to take the child that they never wanted for themselves. He didn't want Daniel to be burdened with two children alone and Jack tried to push the thoughts out of his head since he was still supposed to be a 'fake' prisoner.

"Now Outsider, you are going to tell us where you came from so we can report back to our boss," someone was speaking as he walked into the outer cell. Jack looked up to find Nadio the man who took him.

"Why would I give you anything, you stupid son of a bitch? You had your chance to get our help and you screwed yourself! So enjoy it."

Nadio smiled, "As you were taken from the island, they are going to be here soon. Akina isn't going to let me get away with this. I need you to give me something to give to Zarranth otherwise my cover is going to be blown."

Jack stood up and walked towards the bars, "You want some information?"

Nadio nodded.

"Go screw yourself! Because of you, my husband thinks I was cheating and maybe he thinks I ran away with someone else!"

"You are married to a man?" Nadio asked with a shudder.

"You got a problem with that?" Jack demanded.

Nadio stared Jack down, but the Colonel had been staring down military Generals for a good portion of his career, this little twit didn't scare him in the slightest. He wasn't embarrassed by the love of his life, he was proud to call Daniel his and this man wasn't going accomplish anything by trying.

"I asked you a question?" Jack demanded.

Nadio shrugged, "I asked you a question too."

"At the moment, you need to give me a reason to speak. I have a very sore jaw and I am away from the man I love because of you."

Nadio sighed in annoyance and slumped back against the wall, far enough that Jack wouldn't be able to touch him. Jack shrugged, sad he wasn't going to get a chance to beat the crap out of the guy.

"You are a warrior from your time, yes?" Nadio asked.

Jack nodded.

"Doesn't it go against your nature as a warrior to be with a man?"

"It did but I realized soon that he was more important than believe I was a straight man. I am lucky to love such a person as Daniel Jackson and I am doubly blessed that he loves me back. If you have a problem with my life then that's too bad for you. Who do you have waiting at home for you?"

Nadio shrugged, "I used to have someone but I lost her."

"Well I have been given a chance to love the person that I care more about, I hope someday you can find the same but until then don't you dare think you know anything about me or my husband!"

Nadio held his hands up in surrender, "You're right. Now please lets make this worth it please?"

Jack sighed, "What do you want to know? We didn't come here on purpose, we were kidnapped and hurt by Zarcorp's people so we feel safer with Zarkina and the Vannas."

"Where did you come from?"

"Here, earth from the year 2001."

Nadio continued to watch him, "How?"

"Yup, we were transported accidently through time by a device we called the Stargate. We are stuck here and there is nothing we can give this Zarranth. You keeping me here will not change that."

There was a knock on the door and another man walked into the room. Nadio immediately stood at attention and Jack was sure all of a sudden that he was getting his first glimpse of the man that made Zarkina's people so scared to live freely.

"Nadio, you are being referred back to the city, I will be taking the interrogation from here."

"Yes sir," Nadio said and left without a backwards glance. Jack hoped that when Zarkina found that little douche bag she punched him multiple times. He focused on the man in front of him, seeing the evil glee in his brown eyes and the inherent violence in him. Jack wondered how many of this man's interrogations ended in the prisoner dying.

"Now, I am pleased to finally have a chance to get some answers from you. The witch queen has done a lot to keep you out of my hands, so you must be important somehow."

Jack shrugged and settled back onto his cot again, he had no reason to make this easy for the enemy. Jack just hoped he would have a chance to tell Daniel one more time that he loved him so much he could barely stand it most days.


	18. Time Past

**One more update for you, make sure you read the chapters in order since I am posting them so close together.**

**All usual disclaimers apply, SG1 is not mine, Zarkina and Vannas are mine.**

Chapter Eighteen: Time Past

Daniel hugged the pillow that barely carried Jack's scent anymore. He was supposed to be going to class soon but after Jack's absence for so long, he didn't really feel like getting out of bed anymore.

Today made it two months, the twins were only a couple weeks from giving birth and Daniel wasn't ready to take in his children without their other father. Daniel didn't want to think that it was over and Jack was gone for good but he wondered how long Zarkina was going to keep searching for someone who wasn't available to them anymore.

There was a knock on his door but Daniel didn't move. The door opened a second later, Zarkina stood on the other side. "Daniel, I cancelled your classes for a little while until you feel more like yourself."

"How could you allow this to happen?" Daniel whispered, knowing he could very well be burning a bridge the remaining members of SG-1 still needed to survive but he didn't want to live without Jack and Zarkina had been responsible for Jack. She sat down next to him on the bed, touched his shoulder in comfort.

"Daniel, I am so sorry this happened and I am even more sorry that I haven't brought him back to you yet. Zarcorp is moving him from facility to facility every couple of days, and I don't have moles in all his towns and camps, not to mention if Zarranth has actually taken Jack back into the city."

Daniel heard what the woman was saying but he didn't know what to think or feel or say anymore. "Please just leave me alone until the twins give birth or you find my husband, whatever comes first."

Zarkina squeezed his shoulder again before moving away from the bed quietly, "I promise we haven't given up."

Daniel shrugged and sucked in another deep breath, pulling in the faint smell of his beloved. He didn't know what he was going to do here if Jack didn't survive whatever was happening to him. Daniel would have gone on the search parties but with the children on the way, Sam and Teal'c wouldn't let him join the searches. Sam was still working and Teal'c was helping Damnation and Zarkina with the searches but he returned every couple of days to let them know what was going on. Daniel had lost track of the different places Jack had ended up since he'd been taken.

He slipped into a fitful sleep once more, tears staining the sheets around him and his grip tightening. He wanted to cry again about losing Jack but he was already so tired he couldn't do it anymore.

He didn't wake up completely when Sam came into his room and slipped into the bed behind him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach as she cuddled up with him. She whispered words of kindness in his ear as he tried to sleep and Daniel realized that Teal'c was undoubtedly still gone. They were missing their men and together they would have some sort of comfort. Some sort of understanding and love to help with the agony in Daniel's heart.

Daniel wrapped his hand around Sam's as he continued to sleep fitfully. He hadn't slept for more than an hour at a time since Jack left but having Sam's arms around him protectively made him feel safe enough to fall into a light slumber.

Jack slumped against the wall, having been brought back to his cell again after a session of torture. Zarranth had long ago given up on getting much information out of him, instead he just seemed to be enjoying himself. Jack had no idea anymore if the Vannas and Daniel had given up on finding him, he was so sick of moving from place to place. He was sick at heart about what Daniel was going through alone and Jack just wanted to stop.

He took inventory of his newest breaks, several ribs were cracked and his face was a bloody mess once more. Zarranth broke one of his arms this time and had choked him till he passed out. Whenever they moved from place to place, the tormentor placed him in this box that was like a Sarcophagus, it would heal Jack so he appeared in good health every time he appeared in front of other people and then the man took great pleasure in inflicting all his wounds all over again. They weren't supposed to move for another 48 hours from this facility so Zarranth was giving Jack time to 'consider his options' as he liked to say.

He looked up and gazed at the person who walked into the cell room without really knowing what he was looking at. He couldn't focus anymore, Zarranth had punched Jack around the eyes on multiple occasions and Jack figured there was some permanent damage to his retina.

"Oh God, what have they done to you?" a young woman's voice asked breathlessly.

"Look," Jack gasped, "He promised me time before he started the torture again."

"Oh Jack, I am not here to torture you, I am here to see if I can get you home," she said gently as she came forward and touched the bars. Jack tried to focus on her but couldn't handle it.

"Who are you? I can't see you clearly." He was so frustrated with the inconvenience of his messed up eyes. Those boxes were not as effective as the Sarcophagus or Jack suspected Zarranth had purposely made it less than perfect on purpose.

She waved him over; he went mostly because if she killed him he would be free of this pain and if she hurt him more he was already pretty numbed out from the constant torture sessions. She touched his temple and soothing warmth slithered from her fingertips and into his skull and as Jack squeezed his eyes shut he could feel something snap back into place once more. He opened his eyes to find the world perfectly clear again; in fact it was better than it had been before he left earth. She'd brought his vision back to 20/20 perfection.

"Thanks," he responded and focused on her pixie looking face. It was the healer who helped Teal'c when he was dying from the snake maturing. "I know you, you helped my friend."

"Yes Jack, I am Erica. I live near the city and the Vannas and our allies have been searching for you. Zarranth has kept you pretty well hidden but bringing you to this outpost was a mistake, many of Akina's people are hidden in plain sight here. My husband and I are two of many. I even have clearance to this facility and I am medical personnel so I have every reason to be here.

"Why do you call her by her given name? I watched her punch out Nadio for the same offense." He wasn't really interested but it was better than thinking of the need to escape, which sounded too painful of an option right now.

"I am Akina's best friend, next to her husband and Nadio is a stupid man who loves to start fights with people much more powerful then he is."

She said it with such intensity that Jack had no problem believing the feelings were personal, "Okay well how are we getting me out?"

"You're going to die," she said with a grin. He stared at her in shock.

"Daniel, you should go teach today, I know it's been hard for you since Jack disappeared but he wouldn't want you to give up your life."

It had been another week in bed; Daniel barely ate and barely spoke to anyone. Sam was just about the only person he allowed to stay in his company for more than a minute or so. "I don't want to live without him Sam, I have told you this." Daniel stated morosely.

"Daniel, you have children due in a couple weeks for crying out loud! You going to leave them without their father?"

"Of course not! As I told Zarkina, I will come out to be a father or a husband, which ever comes first? For now, I don't feel like I have anything to live for."

"Daniel," Sam cajoled.

"Don't Sam! You have Teal'c and your baby on the way. I have forever lost the man I love and I am not ready to just keep living without him!"

Sam walked over to where was pacing around the room, grabbed him and pulled his resistant body into her arms. She held him tightly until he stopped struggling and wrapped his arms around her back, "I know honey, everything is going to be okay. Jack always comes home to you, always!"

Daniel cried quietly in her arms, not moving for a long time. Then he felt the drain on his anger induced energy sap out of him and he moved to the bed and settled into the blanket there. He flashed on memories of getting married and making love to Jack on this bed that he got as a present. He remembered the first kiss by the water back in Damnation's camp and the ceremony in Silver Wolf's camp, which bound their hearts together forever. He looked down at the silver lines of the bonding mark on his tanned skin. He'd asked Zarkina about them soon after Jack's disappearance. They wouldn't disappear if Jack were to die while they were bound together but it would visible change in the act of losing one of the pair.

Daniel had taken to staring at his hand, hoping to see no change and sometimes even hoping he would because he knew that Zarranth was hurting him, Desire had told him as much. He wanted Jack back in his arms alive but part of him wished that Jack could escape the pain he was going through.

He allowed himself to slip into that troubled sleep that had become the norm for him. He didn't hear if Sam left the room or not until much later when he was waking up again. He didn't open his eyes, wasn't ready to look at the world again with no Jack but he could hear Teal'c and Sam talking.

"How is Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c was asking.

"He is depressed, has no intention of leaving his bed until the children are born or Jack is found and brought home," Sam responded.

"What can we do for him?"

"Get Jack back, that's what he needs," Sam's voice broke on the words and Daniel felt sympathy for his dear blonde friend. He wished he could pull himself out of this turmoil so she could focus on being happy about her life, Sam had lived with a lot of sadness and loss, this should have been a happy time for her but Daniel couldn't find his way out of bed.

It didn't change his mind though, sad as that was. He couldn't see the light of the world, the possible happiness of the future without Jack's infectious grin and gruff exterior. Daniel couldn't imagine ever finding a reason to reach out in love to anyone after having Jack inside his body, after being inside Jack's body in turn. The Colonel had trusted Daniel with his heart, his body and his soul and Daniel had done the same in return and once again, life had taken away the most important part. Fate was a vicious bitch and a large part of Daniel wished suddenly that he'd never allowed Lust to impregnate herself with a child from his DNA, it was sure to be cursed as well.

"Come to bed, Samantha," Teal'c was crooning to Sam and Daniel couldn't handle it anymore. He snapped up in bed, rushed over to the door of his bedroom and nudged Sam onto the other side where Teal'c was standing and slammed the door in their shocked faces. He couldn't listen to their love for one another without his hear breaking all over again. He paced around the room, breathing heavily and when he got to the armoire where he could see his face, he punched the mirror and it shattered around his fist.

He screamed in frustration and fear and watched as blood leaked from his battered knuckles and he felt something inside break finally. He felt the release from the inner pain as the physical pain of his hand took its place. Then before Daniel could use the reprieve, it was gone but in that second desperation grabbed a hold of Daniel's mind and he rummaged through the drawers until he found a bandage for his hand.

Daniel wrapped it quickly as he grabbed shoes and his long forgotten BDU's. He slipped into the t-shirt and pants, shoved his feet into the air force issue boots he hadn't put on in months and took off out of the apartment before Teal'c or Sam could ask him any questions. He knew exactly where to pick a fight. There were many Vannas on the island that resented their presence and the relationship they had developed with the queen and many of the royal family. He was going to give every single one of them the chance to fight him.

It was the only way he was ever going to find some peace. He knew it was the wrong thing to do but he was so sick of feeling the emotional hurt of losing his beloved Colonel that he would take what he could get.

Maybe it would give him the chance to beg forgiveness for letting Jack down, for letting down Teal'c and Sam as well as Lust and Desire. He was as always, useless to those who depended on him. Utterly useless to those he loved.


	19. Operation F-A-D

**Disclaimer: Sg1 isn't mine as you all know but Vannas and Zarkina and her people are.**

**Please review, tell me something you have loved about this fanfiction, whether it has to do with the team or my peeps, I would love to know.**

Chapter Nineteen: Operation Fake-A-Death

Jack couldn't believe he was doing this, laying on a cold metal slab waiting for Erica to deliver the toxin into his system that would make him appear dead. Zarranth had been called back to the city for an emergency meeting and Erica had been in to see Jack and give him the details of her plan. Any prisoner who died at the hands of the leader or the resistance was to be taken out of the towns or outposts' immediately because a good portion of ZarCorp's power came from the public's belief that Zarranth was doing good for the people and dead POW's were not a good sign.

"Just relax, I am going to get you home," Erica whispered.

Jack nodded and there was a jab at his neck and the drug was administered straight into his blood stream. He felt the effects even before she'd removed the empty syringe. There was a chill slipping through his veins and he felt his breathing turn erratic. Erica was there, holding his hand gently in comfort as Jack started fighting the restraints holding him down. His lungs weren't puling enough air in and he could feel his heart speed up before slowing down. His eyes slipped shut as if they were too heavy to hold up anymore and then his struggles ceased completely as his body shut down. Every heartbeat was loud in Jack's ears.

One…

He didn't think he was breathing at all and he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. There was no strength in his limbs, the muscles felt dead and as the slab moved, the air was like a secondary sensation like he was wearing heaving rubber all over his body.

Two…

It seemed like forever from one beat to the next, someone touched his throat and declared him dead, telling someone very far away to get the body off the property. There was too much at stake in this outpost for anyone to find the prisoner had been killed during interrogation.

Three…

The air seemed to be moving faster around his cloth covered body, Jack was suddenly glad he couldn't focus outside his body, sure the body bag around him would make the whole experience terrifying. He wanted to be in Daniel's arms so desperately. He drew a picture of his lover in his mind. Those blue eyes were the color of the clear sky and his hair soft as silk.

Four…

That body of Daniel's was to die for—figuratively thinking that is. Jack couldn't seem to help the mental joke. He would have chuckled if he could have. As it was, he went back to the mental picture of all those rippling muscles and how they strained when Jack placed his hands on them. He thought about the musky taste of Daniel's skin and the feeling of come home whenever he kisses Daniel or slid himself inside Daniel. The feeling of Daniel surrounding him, that was worth dying for and more importantly it was worth living for.

Five…

Someone was talking; it pulled Jack's focus from his mental appraisal of his beloved archeologist. "We have to teleport Jack, back to the island before I can bring you out of this! It's going to accelerate the toxins effects, it's going to hurt."

Jack wanted to nod, but couldn't then with lightning strike to every cell in his body, Jack felt another beat of his heart.

Six…

Daniel screamed at the feeling of his heart dying inside. He looked down at the infinity symbol on his wrist, as it turned grey, losing its vitality. The bonding mark had always looked alive but now it seemed to be dying and Daniel couldn't believe that his wish was being granted.

He slammed his fists into the unforgiving ground of the fighting arena where he'd been fighting anything that gave him a chance. Several people had stepped forward to fight him and he'd fought back but also allowed them to pummel his face and chest more than he ever would have any other time. Daniel was a good fighter, he could even best Jack every once in a while but these fights weren't about winning, and it was about pain.

Daniel watched the blood drip from his face as he cried out to the sky, "How could you do this to me!" he demanded in a blood-curdling scream. He didn't notice when the crowd who had come to watch scurried away from his pain. He felt the symbol pulsing on his wrist as if it was trying to survive. Daniel couldn't stand knowing he was watching the last beats of Jack's amazing heart and he couldn't do a thing to help him.

Someone ran up to him, he ignored whoever it was as the feet moved close to him.

"Daniel what happened to you?" Sam asked.

"He came here to fight some of the warriors," another voice responded.

"What? Daniel, what were you thinking?" Sam asked gently as she forced his face up. Daniel, instead of answering, showed the bond mark. Someone gripped his wrist gently.

"This doesn't mean he's gone, it looks like he is struggling but there's still time. Daniel, have faith." Zarkina's words were gentle and loving. Daniel pulled his hand away and slammed his fist into the ground again. "Daniel, I mean it, we got word from Erica. She has Jack with her."

Daniel took a deep breath and looked down at the pulsing on his wrist it wasn't his heartbeat, it was Jack's. There was hope?

"I need to see him, I don't believe you!" he yelled at the queen. Teal'c and Sam lifted him from the ground and Daniel recalled one of the strikes he took to his knee and faltered. "I think my legs busted," he ground out.

"Daniel what were you doing here?" Sam asked him as more people moved around to help Daniel off his feet.

"I just needed to not feel," Daniel whispered to Sam.

He slipped into painful unconsciousness from the jostling of his carriers. He didn't know how much time passed when he woke up again and he found himself strapped into a bed in the sterile room that Teal'c had been in for so long.

"Why am I strapped down?" he asked in a gravely voice, not really knowing if he was alone or not. SG-1 hardly ever let each other go through healing phases alone unless there was a problem or a cure to be found. He still didn't know if Jack was alive or here and the sooner he got an answer the sooner he could deal with the results.

"Because, my beloved, you were not making very wise choices," an equally tired voice stated from the chair next to the bed. Daniel turned his head and caught sight of a gaunt and blotchy Colonel Jack and his eyes immediately filled with tears.

"You're alive?" he cried out. His eyes roamed from the tears dried on Jack's face and the fact that there were no visible bruising or blood anywhere.

Jack shuffled out of his chair slowly and settled into the bed next to Daniel, releasing one hand then the other from the restraints. Daniel lifted his shaking hands gently and settled one of them on Jack's cheek gently. Jack was really there and he was smiling at Daniel, albeit it was a sad smile.

"Hey baby, what were you thinking, letting people beat you up?" Jack chided Daniel gently. Daniel had no illusions that if he weren't hurt right now, Jack would have been screaming bloody murder at him.

"I couldn't deal with the pain anymore, you weren't here and I knew you were getting hurt. I was useless!"

Jack lifted one of his hands and touched Daniel's face gently, "I needed you to be safe Danny, that's all I needed from you. Erica said that your leg is mended and everything else is just sore, you're going to be okay."

"What about you?" Daniel asked as he turned on his side and pulled Jack into his body gently. He could feel all his sore muscles; bruising all over his chest and he still didn't know what kind of shape Jack was in. He couldn't help himself though, he needed to climb into Jack's space and know deep inside that Jack wasn't going to disappear again.

"I was healed for the most part, my body is still fighting off the dregs of the toxin Erica gave me but she said I should be fine in a couple days."

What toxin?" Daniel mumbled into the skin of Jack's throat as he breathed his lover in. He reveled in the musky smell of his husband's skin, there was really nothing like it in the world and all Daniel wanted was to stay there for the rest of his life. Jack shuddered in response and Daniel listened to his overwhelming need and kissed Jack's skin. His tongue slipped between his lips and lapped at the pulse point at Jack's neck and he felt Jack's hand come to grip the back of Daniel's head gently. He could taste Jack's unique taste on his mouth and it broke some dam within him. He choked on the sob that threatened and Jack's arms tightened around Daniel's body.

"I know baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here." He mumbled the words into Daniel's hair, "I am so very sorry that you were left here thinking that I'd left you or cheated on you. Please forgive me Danny?"

Daniel shook his head frantically, "There is nothing to forgive Jack," Daniel cried. "I thought you were dead, I couldn't find a way to live without you."

Jack pulled Daniel's face away from his neck, "I'm alive love, and you don't have to worry about that." Daniel leaned forward and Jack took his mouth in a gentle kiss. Daniel could taste his tears in the kiss as their mouths learned each other's again. Daniel wrapped his hand around Jack's neck and slid his fingers through the short soft strands there. He licked the interior of Jack's mouth and sighed in sudden overwhelming happiness. Jack was alive and they were together. They were kissing and once again, to Daniel it felt as though he were coming home for the first time.

Jack pulled away gently, "You know if I had the strength, I would be having my way with you but I don't. My beautiful Danny, I am so glad you're alive. When they told me what you were doing, I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

Daniel looked down at the bonding mark, finding it shimmering silver once more. He wrapped his unharmed leg around Jack's hip and pulled their bodies even closer. Jack groaned and Daniel immediately released him, "Did I hurt you?"

Jack shook his head and pulled Daniel closer again, "No love, I am just excited to have you so close to me."

Daniel sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax into Jack's arms. "I haven't really slept since you were taken."

Jack nodded and pulled Daniel's head into the crook of his neck, he settled into the first deep sleep in ages.

Jack held Daniel in his arms gently, feeling the younger man breath deeply as he slept and his hands didn't stop caressing Daniel's shoulders and back. His lips kissed Daniel's silky hair gently. It was true that Erica had been able to heal all the torture wounds and the toxin was almost completely out of his system but being awake for the last day had sapped his energy more than anything else. Erica healed Daniel right away but said that the mental and emotional turmoil of thinking he'd lost his husband had done more damage than anything. Daniel had been trapped in the depression of believing he'd lost Jack and could do nothing for him.

Even though Jack wanted desperately to slip into sleep along with his beloved, he needed to let everyone know that Daniel woke up. With another kiss to Daniel's forehead and a hand caressing his cheek, Jack disentangled himself from Daniel's arms and legs and stood to leave the room. At the door he looked back to the bed and realized that the younger man was more relaxed now than he'd seen him since getting home. Knowing for sure Jack was alive had given Daniel peace and a reason to live again, Jack didn't know if he could handle that kind of pressure. He was a military man and he didn't know if he could give that up but at the same time, he couldn't give up Daniel and if the warrior life was hurting Daniel then what choice did Jack really have. Daniel was more important than any desperate need to be important.

The truth was he was the most important person to Danny and that was all that mattered. With that in mind, he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly, hoping that Daniel would stay asleep for at least long enough that Jack could tell the people who needed to know.

He found Teal'c and Sam sitting outside the door, leaning into each other as they dozed. Jack leaned down and touched Sam's shoulder that snapped awake and commenced to drag Teal'c to his feet. "How is he?" she demanded.

"He's sleeping normally now, he woke up and we talked. He's going to be okay," Jack responded.

Sam hugged Jack gently, "Oh thank god for both of you being okay. I thought we were going to lose him because you were gone. We can go tell Desire and Lust that you both are alive and healing but Zarkina is awaiting word from you. She's down in the throne room."

"I won't leave him, if she wants to see one of us she can come here. If he wakes up and finds me gone then he's not going to respond well."

Sam nodded in understand, "T will you relay the message to the queen?" he nodded.

"I am pleased you and Daniel Jackson are both alive, O'Neill." Then he walked away, Sam kissed Jack's cheek gently before she walked away as well. Jack returned course to Daniel's side, settled in next to him and fell asleep with Daniel's limbs wrapped tightly around him.

And he was happy for the first time in months.


	20. Waking Up to the Sun

**Disclaimer: You know it. Hugs, yay for the boys.**

Chapter Twenty: Waking up to the Sun

Jack shifted in the bed, almost falling off the side then he realized he wasn't in his bed with Daniel. There bed was much larger so they could roll around as much as they wanted to when they were playing at night. He remembered slowly about what they'd gone through and they were in the hospital bed. Daniel's perfectly toned body was pressed up against his chest. He didn't care if he fell out of the bed anymore, as long as he got to get back into the bed with his spouse.

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled into his neck, obviously jarred with Jack's movements. His voice was scared and traumatized from everything that had happened.

Jack touched Daniel's cheek and immediately tried to soothe his fear. "Hey love, I'm right here. You're okay."

Daniel snuggled closer to Jack's chest then as if he'd suddenly remembered the night before the archeologist snapped up on the bed and then groaned when it pulled on his tight, healing muscles. Jack winced in sympathy, they might have these healers but there was nothing Erica could do about the abuse their bodies were getting. He rested his hand against Daniel's chest. Then the young man turned and focused on Jack's face. He reached down and touched Jack's cheek.

"It wasn't a dream, I was sure—" Daniel started, trying to keep his voice from breaking from the relief Jack could clearly see on his face. Jack sat up slowly on the bed and held Daniel's face in his hand. He leaned in slowly and let Daniel complete the move then they were kissing gently. Daniel's hands went to Jack's shoulders and pulled Jack as close as he could the way they were sitting. Jack took a fast inventory of his aches and pains before deciding that he didn't care. He pulled Daniel's leg across his hips and then they were as close as they could be with clothes on. He didn't have any intention of letting this get past petting and making out because Daniel would undoubtedly want to. Jack could still feel the exhaustion seeping into his muscles and mind even so soon after waking.

Jack slipped his tongue into Daniel's mouth and continued to kiss his husband, reveling in slipping his fingers through Daniel's hair and suddenly he was happy that no one had brought up cutting it while he was missing. From what Sam had told him, Daniel had been on a route of self-destruction and Jack should know, he'd been on that particular road before.

Pulling away from Daniel Jack smiled when the archeologist tried to lean in again. "No baby slow down, I am not going anywhere. I promise."

"You can't promise that Jack, you cannot see the future! All we have is right now." With that he tried to kiss Jack again and again the Colonel held Daniel back.

"I'm giving up the military, I just want to be your husband and the father of our children. Danny, I promise I am going to do everything in my power to stay with you."

Daniel stared at him, "What?"

"I won't be working with Zarkina's warriors, I won't take a chance on not coming back."

Daniel shook his head, "No Jack, its who you are!"

"No Danny, I am a man who likes to fish in a lake that has no fish and I just want to be your husband. I can give up the fight, I will find something else to do for Zarkina but I cannot do this to you again. It was because we met with that guy that he decided to kidnap me."

Daniel leaned back and crossed his arms, moving into that self-hugging position that Jack hated. He pulled Daniel's arms away and held the younger man's hands in his. "Jack, stop."

"Stop what?" Jack asked cajolingly. He didn't want to fight about it right now.

"Jack, I don't know if we should make any decisions right now. Can we just get better and worry about the children coming. The girls are going to be going into labor here soon and we are going to have to prepare for the babies."

Jack sighed contentedly, "Danny, we are going to be dads."

"Are you still okay with it?" Daniel asked worried.

"Of course Daniel, you and the babies was the only thing that kept me going some days. I love you and I will love them because they are ours. Are you feeling okay about it?"

"You're here with me Colonel Jack, I am ready again for anything."

Jack pulled Daniel forward and kissed Daniel deeply again. His young lover sighed into his mouth and they settled back to making out like it was a brand new game.

"Jack we need to go see Desire and Lust today, see if they need anything," Daniel stated as both men were getting dressed for the day. Several days had gone by while they were healing as well as getting used to the fact that they were together again. The twins were preparing to give birth any day now and they were in bed most of the time because Vannas babies grew so fast, it took away from the mothers more so than a human baby. Erica and her husband Alec were caring for them but Daniel had taken it upon himself to be sure that the women had everything they could ever need. Jack loved the caring man that he was married to and put up with how much time they were spending with the twins, instead of getting to make up for lost time in bed.

"I know babe, I thought you were going to talk to Zarkina about your classes today," Jack reminded his lover.

"I will, I just want to see the girls first," Daniel responded as he slipped his boots on and stood to find Jack standing very close to him. Daniel grinned, sliding his hands up Jack's chest. The Colonel shuddered in excitement that one simple touch awoke in him. He leaned into Daniel and took his husband's lips in a tender kiss, which Daniel quickly responded to before pulling away abruptly, "Don't distract me!"

"Oh come on baby, I haven't had you in too long," Jack whined childishly.

"You 'had me' yesterday Jack," Daniel said with a laugh.

"Once, I want you so much more than that Danny. I want you every second of every day. Did I tell you when I was under the effects of the toxin, the only thing that kept me alive in my head was thinking about you."

Daniel stopped at the door and looked back at Jack, "You never told me that."

Jack strode over to Daniel, touching his scruffy cheek. Daniel hadn't shaved in a couple days but Jack remembered how it felt against his chest, his inner thighs and he had the marks across his neck proving how hot he thought it was. "Danny, you are always going to be the light of my life and the sunshine in the darkest pit."

Daniel blushed, leaned into Jack for another kiss before he darted out of the room. Jack rolled his eyes and followed at a more sedate pace. As the twins got closer to their due date, Jack could feel Daniel's excitement. He wandered out of SG-1's apartment, waving to Teal'c as he passed. "Danny leave the room?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded, "Yes he seemed very determined."

"Going to see the twins," Jack explained. Teal'c nodded in understanding since he spent a good portion of his day wandering around after Sam who was showing now. He had a hand on her any time they were in a room together. "See you later, T."

He headed to the room where Desire and Lust were housed at the moment and stopped in the doorway and watched his very strange little family. After everything that happened with Love it was weird to think that these women had been close to Daniel in Jack's absence and since returning the four of them had been pretty inseparable thanks to Daniel's meddling. The girls were taking turns kissing Daniel on his cheeks as he handed them food and water. Daniel paced around the girls while Jack walked over to kiss them both on the cheek, "How is everyone feeling today?"

"We are all doing fine, Jack," Desire responded, rubbing her distended belly where Jack's daughter resided. They had learned on Jack's return that he was having a daughter and Daniel was having a son. They had discussed names thoroughly deciding together that Jack's daughter would be named Zada Rea, in honor of the twins. Desire's real name is Rea and Lust is Zada. Daniel's son would be called Zale Charles, for strength and of course in memory of Charlie and Kowalski, which Daniel asked Jack's permission for. They told all this to Sam and Teal'c as well who were naming their son Jacob Bratac for Sam's father and the man that was like a father to Teal'c.

Daniel looked around frantically for something, "Do you need anything? Are you sure?" he was asking.

"Daniel please sit down before you make me dizzy," Lust said with a giggle. Daniel collapsed on the couch between the twins and chuckled.

He placed a gently hand on Lust's stomach and closed his eyes. Jack knew from experience that he was listening to the gurgling happy thoughts of his son; they'd learned last week sometime that the children had some inherent ability from their mothers to connect through touch. Jack moved to sit on the side of the couch and placed a hand on Desire's stomach. She smiled at him and placed a hand over his. There was a sudden lifting of his spirits as his daughter filled his mind with sensation of warm safety. She always seemed to know which one of her daddies was her biological father and reacted strongly to Jack's nearness.

He looked at Daniel and smiled at his lover. As long as they were together, Jack was happy and he suddenly knew without a shadow of a doubt that their children were going to grow up with friends and loving parents. If no one else ever befriended their children, these three children would be fast friends, brought together by their parents who loved them and each other.

"Daniel, are you not supposed to be going to see the queen today?" Lust asked the archeologist gently.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone want me to go back to work? You guys are close to labor and I want to be at your disposal."

"Baby, no one wants to get rid of you but you are a little bit focused right now," Jack said gently. Desire and Lust nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm making you all crazy then?" Daniel asked.

"Not crazy baby, just want you to go do something else for a little while."

Daniel threw up his hands in surrender, "Fine I get it, I am going to talk to the queen."

Jack stood up and blocked Daniel's escape, "I love your heart Danny and your excitement so don't pout okay?" He leaned forward and kissed Daniel quickly. The younger man was incapable of remaining annoyed when Jack's mouth on his and Jack was counting on it. Daniel's arms slipped up Jack's arms to his neck and when they separated the girls were grinning.

"What?" Daniel asked, blushing.

"Its just nice to know we are bringing children into a loving relationship," Desire responded.

"You do know that you are going to be welcome in their lives whenever you please right?" Daniel asked them.

Desire and Lust both nodded, "Believe me we will be here constantly to see our beautiful children growing but they are your children."

Jack and Daniel nodded, kissed each of the girls and left them alone, which they seemed pretty grateful for. Between Jack, Daniel and even Teal'c, the girls were well cared for.

They walked downstairs and into the throne room where Sir William and Zarkina were hanging out with their twins as well as Taylor. The little girl caught sight of them quickly and ran over to be picked up by Jack. Daniel gave the child a quick kiss to the forehead before he walked over to Zarkina.

"Your majesty," he said with a little half bow.

She smiled, "Please Daniel stop calling me that."

"Zarkina, I have been told by my husband and the mothers of our children that I need a distraction. I was wondering about my class schedule."

"I can set up a few classes but I don't think you should be too busy otherwise you might not be able to handle when the babies come. You don't want to disappoint your fans by disappearing all together again."

"My fans?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Your students love you very much Daniel Jackson. Your children are going to come first though, they must."

Daniel nodded, "That's what I want, apparently I am driving the twins and Jack batty with my constant supervision."

"Yes well, for now your students can meet with you here so you won't be far from the girls and it will get you out of their hair for a little while. How are the girls? Does Erica need to visit them again?"

Daniel shook his head, "They are well enough to complain this morning."

Zarkina chuckled, "That may have nothing to do with health and everything to do with a woman's reason for being."

"This is true, where would you like for my class to meet?"

Zarkina pointed out the tables set off to the side of the throne, "Here is fine, I would love to hear part of what your teaching. Why don't we make some optional classes right after breakfast starting tomorrow and we'll do one every other day. When the girls go into labor, they will be informed."

Daniel gulped a little, Zarkina was always interested for others to learn but to hear she might join part of his class made Daniel wish he hadn't let Jack convince him he needed to do this. "Sure, that would be great."

"Don't be nervous Daniel, you are a brilliant man and well spoken also. You have nothing to prove."

"That's easier for you to say, you're the queen," Daniel responded.

"Yes and someday maybe I can tell you some of the stupid things I did before becoming the queen and a few of the ones that have happened since then."

"Ignoring Zara," William muttered from next to her.

Zarkina elbowed William in the gut for that one; he made a noise of pain, which was possibly true. Zarkina wasn't known to pull punches even with her spouse. "Ignore him."

"I want to hear that story," Daniel said with a grin.

"Maybe some other time, right now you should probably go save your husband from my daughter. Go and spend some time with Jack, pretty soon its going to be the four of you and you are going to be very upset you missed these last couple of chances to just be a couple."

Daniel nodded and walked back to Jack and they sent Taylor on her way back to Zarkina and William. Jack wrapped his arm over Daniel's shoulder and looked over at him, "Everything figured out?"

"Classes here every other day starting tomorrow morning so they can be told when the girls go into labor and no one will have to go very far to get me."

"Great, you're a great teacher Daniel, the Vannas are lucky to have you."

"How would you know, you used to sleep during my briefings back home," Daniel said as he pushed Jack. The colonel just came right back to holding Daniel close to his side as they headed back upstairs.

"I never slept love, I was just working on something else. And I have seen you teach your classes, you light up like a Christmas tree and I fall in love with you all over again."

Daniel turned his head and smiled at Jack, "Really?"

"Danny, I fall in love with you pretty easily and I do it every day."

Daniel wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack smiled against his lips and Daniel pulled away, "Catch me." Then Daniel took off for their room and could hear Jack fumbling behind him. He ran into the apartment and further into their bedroom and started throwing off his clothes. He was pulling off his shoes when Jack came up behind him and jerked him upright and took his mouth in a deep penetrating kiss. Daniel moaned into Jack's mouth as their tongues caressed each other's mouth. Jack didn't settle in one place for very long, he slipped down Daniel's neck and sucked at the spot where Daniel's throat met his shoulder. Daniel figured there was going to be a mark there and it just made him hotter.

"Jack, I want you now!" he stammered as Jack's tongue slipped down Daniel's bare chest. The Colonel's teeth nipped at his pectoral muscle and then his nipple, Daniel moaned and jerked away from Jack so he could throw off Jack's shirt and his own pants. He hopped into their bed, spreading his legs provocatively and with a grin; Jack ditched the rest of his clothes and jumped on top of Daniel.

"Ride me Danny?" Jack asked as he kissed as much of Daniel's chest as possible. He could feel Daniel nodding his assent. He moved and Jack settled on his back before Daniel relaxed beside him. He leaned down and kissed Jack passionately before he climbed onto Jack's chest and tossed his lover the lube.

"Get me ready," Daniel said as he turned around and wrapped his lips around Jack's cock. His partner jerked off the bed in response.

"Geez Danny!"

Daniel grinned and went to work making his lover crazy with need. He felt when Jack breached his hole with one lubed finger and he focused on what was in front of him when Jack slipped another finger inside and started to really stretch him. He didn't want Jack to come without him so when Jack's hand movements became erratic, Daniel turned again and with a hand on Jack's chest and the other guiding his husband's cock inside his body. He watched Jack's face, seeing the contentment he felt in himself.

"What are you thinking, my Colonel Jack?" Daniel whispered as he started riding Jack's erection. He pushed down with enough force that Jack sat up a little with a gasp.

"I am thinking what I always think when I'm inside you," he grunted between thrusts.

"And that is?" Daniel asked as he kept his motions slow, building the tension in them both.

"That I'm home," Jack finally said, having lost the conversation for a moment. After Jack's words though Daniel had no intention of continuing the conversation. He picked up his movements and pulled Jack up to lock their lips together. Jack was thrusting upwards as Daniel slammed his hips down on Jack's lap. He panted into Jack's mouth.

"You're my home, Colonel I love you!"

Jack grunted as he climaxed inside Daniel before he reached in between their bodies, grasped Daniel's erection and with a few strokes Daniel was releasing all over their chests. Leaving them breathing heavily as Jack gently turned them over before pulling out of Daniel. He stumbled into the bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean up but he didn't return for several minutes.

Daniel finally looked over to the open door, "Love what you doing?"

Jack walked back in and pulled Daniel gently from the bed, wary of rushing him so soon after orgasm. Daniel wasn't known for being top of his game during satiation. Plus he was always a little sore for obvious reasons. Jack seemed to have found a perfect solution though, having filled the big tub for them in musk scented water. Daniel gladly sunk into the depths of the water and allowed room for Jack to slide in behind him before he settled back against Jack's chest. Jack wrapped Daniel in his arms and they just stayed like that for a little while.

It wouldn't be the last place they ended up on their small honeymoon and it wasn't the last time they would make love for the day but for right then both men were content to be quiet and in each other's arms.


	21. Royal Student

**Author's Note: We are getting close to the end of this story, I am pleased to say that there is going to be a second story but its kind of up to you guys. I can pick up pretty immediately with these characters and the fun of SG1's continued life among the Vannas or I can skip ahead to another point. I would love your guys' input. **

**All disclaimers still apply: SG1 = not mine (sadly), Vannas and Zarkina = are mine so please don't touch.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Royal Student

Jack watched Daniel wander around the tables he was using for his classes until the babies were born, grinning at Daniel since he was being ridiculous about this. The Queen was in the room and she was planning on staying for the class and Daniel was worried about what she was going to think.

The Colonel was under no illusion that Daniel needed him to get through this, but Jack wanted to be there because a squirming Daniel was funny to behold and as he told Daniel on more than one occasion in the last several days, Jack liked watching Daniel teach because it made him love the archeologist even more.

Daniel's students arrived moments later and Zarkina stayed away for the moment as Daniel announced that he was planning on speaking about Egyptian mythology, it was something that many of his students had a passion for and it was something that Daniel had extensive knowledge on. He had other more focused classes but these castle classes were kind of just for fun.

Once Daniel got started on the gods and goddesses plus the civilization of the Egyptians he didn't really notice when Zarkina sat down next to Jack in the back. Ever since Jack announced that watching Daniel teach was a hot experience for Jack, Daniel stopped looking at him while teaching. It was funny when Jack walked in mid speech, just to watch Daniel's face turn red and he would mumble for a few minutes until a student reminded him of what he was saying.

"He's really quite astonishing," Zarkina whispered to Jack.

He turned slightly to look at her, "I know he is, one of the many reasons I fell in love with him."

"You love his brain and his body?" she asked with a grin.

"As well as his heart, his compassion, his morality, I could go on."

Zarkina smiled at him, "I am in love as well, O'Neill, I understand."

"How long have you and Sir William been together again?"

"Our whole lives but there are pieces still missing, thanks to something that happened a couple years ago. We have been officially married for about two years."

"I have known Daniel for about five years, I remember when I first met him."

"Since he is no longer squirming, shall we go and have some pie in the kitchen and you can tell me all about it? I would hate to get into trouble with the professor the first time I get to hear him teach."

Jack stared at her in shock, "How'd you know?" he asked, he hadn't thought he was being that obvious about why he was there. Jack watched Daniel teach all the time.

She pointed to her temple, "I can't stop Zara from peeking every once in a while, it keeps her entertained remember? Also I hate to repeat myself but I love to watch William squirm when he's running the Council meetings, he hates them and I know it. Its why he's in charge of them."

Jack snickered as they stood, waving to Daniel who barely looked up from where he was writing the hierarchy of the Egyptian society. He would think Zarkina had something to do and Jack walks out of his classes all the time, he can always ask Daniel to talk about it later as foreplay.

They wandered through the halls towards the kitchen and Jack grinned happy that Zarkina had found a way to make pies for Jack since he raved about them all the time. They settled around one of the small tables and she waved over a kitchen server for the pie.

"So what happened the first time you met Daniel?"

Jack laughed, "He was this geek who sneezed a lot but he was a genius. They had the Gate for four years and they couldn't figure it out, it took him two weeks."

Zarkina's eyes widened in shock, "So he really is a genius?"

"I say he is but not because of some test which was how people used to gauge intelligence. His brilliance isn't determined on paper, its determined in the field. He has this amazing ability to see past what's right in front of you. I remember this one time when a creature called a Unas once kidnapped him, they are big and scary. You know what my Danny did?"

Zarkina shrugged, smiling as she dug into her pie, which was delivered to them by one of the kitchen workers. Jack noticed in the Valley that everyone was treated with the utmost respect from the queen, even those people who worked to serve them food three times a day, it was a welcome difference from even 2001 when food service industry workers are treated poorly.

Jack continued the story; "He befriended the creature, dissected and learned his language and saved himself instead of waiting to be saved. He probably saved the creature from being killed by me."

"He's an amazing man for sure, when did you realize you were in love with him?"

"When Love dosed us," Jack said with a wink while he munched on the pie. It was some kind of fruit pie but he was just happy to be eating something that reminded him of happy days on base.

"I'm serious Jack, when?"

"I don't know when, he's the one who convinced me not to commit suicide on the first trip to Abydos, he moved into my place right after he got back a year later and we've been a part of each other ever since. I probably thought about him a lot that year but I wasn't in love with him, I had been in love with my wife. The first time I really found myself feeling something more than friendship was when I thought he was dead. I left him wounded on a ship that I then watched explode. I found out later that he healed himself in a Sarcophagus and jumped through the Stargate. I thought he was dead, I believed in my heart and soul that he was gone and I wouldn't ever get the chance to tell him how much I truly cared about him."

"But he didn't die."

"Obviously. When I hugged him after he made his grand appearance I didn't know what to make of the feeling of coming home finally," Jack murmured, remembering. "I couldn't find the strength, the courage it would take to be honest with him. I just became overprotective in the field as well as on the base. He was picked on a lot because of his beautiful hair and that he wasn't military."

"He seems to have come through it all very well," Zarkina replied with a smile.

"That's the perfection of Danny, he can live through anything and keep on loving and accepting whatever comes his way. He was the first to really accept this place as a home, we had to catch up with him, and he understood that we all left behind a life but truthfully, SG-1 is Daniel's family and we're with him. That's all he really cared about, us staying together and alive."

"You had family?" Zarkina asked though to Jack it didn't really sound like a question.

Jack flinched a little but with several years between the death of Charlie and now, he could share the story without falling apart. "I had a son and he shot himself with my gun on accident. My wife and I separated because of this."

Zarkina watched him with sympathy and touched his arm gently, "I am sorry you lived through that pain. I am surprised then that you decided to have children with Daniel so quickly then."

"I think about the life we have here together and I know that I am done waiting for everything. I want to be a dad again and Daniel is the love of my life, it only makes sense that we would take this step together. I'm sure there are going to be moments when Charlie pops into my head and I feel that pain once more but there is nothing I can do but try to move on and keep living. Daniel is naming our son Zale Charles, after my son who was named for a dear friend that we lost in combat the first year of the Gate Program."

Zarkina smiled, "Of course he is. He wishes to honor the beauty and innocence of your fallen son and friend. I am glad he has made it his middle name though."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah I would have a hard time calling a new little boy Charlie, I like Zale."

"It's a good strong name, one of our Gods is named Zale."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes when the Magis Gods and Goddess were given corporeal form, they chose their physical bodies as well as their names, Zale is the God of strength and cunning. He used to reach out to our military leaders to give them help when they need it."

"You talk about these Gods like they are something you can see and touch," Jack responded, feeling a little concerned about anyone claiming to be Gods, even the Asgard were troubling sometimes.

"They were mostly destroyed when we came to this planet, they died to protect us all in the final days of the destruction of LeViannas. Many of them, like Zara, passed on their genetics and power by fooling around with Vannas but they are still something we pray to for guidance. Now Zale exists in his entire Vannas line, stronger than ever which is really important right now with the unrest we have with Zarcorp."

Jack nodded and went back to eating his pie. Zarkina continued to watch Jack but he ignored it for the pie in front of him but by the time he was done, he couldn't handle her attention anymore. "What?"

"You are an interesting man, Jonathon O'Neill."

"Its always strange when you call me that, my mother was the only one to ever call me that and you are younger than me by quite a few years."

"I also have a creature sharing my head space that has lived for a much longer time, I am also someone who has lived a lot in a short amount of time."

"I can't argue that, why am I interesting to you?"

"You were cautious of us with good reason when you got here, you were the leader of SG1 and that was all you knew. Less than a year later you train with my warriors and are married and expecting a family. Have you found acceptance in your heart to be here in this time?"

Jack shrugged not really knowing how to answer the question because he still had mixed feelings about the life they were living here. "I accept that there is no way to rebuild the DHD as well as a way to track solar flares, and I understand in this time humans are the ones that are making the wrong choices. I have been held on both sides of the equation and your people have never purposefully tried to hurt my team or I. And I have Danny; I could have never been with him in our time because of my position and my unwavering heterosexuality. I didn't know that he could ever love me in return and back then a homosexual couple did not have it easy."

Zarkina smiled, "You also still have Samantha and Teal'c as well as their child."

Jack shrugged, "It might be strange but honestly that's all I need though we might need a bigger place soon with three children on the way."

"Well we can work on that, I am not worried about you being harmed outside the castle anymore, Daniel is well loved in the classroom and you are respected in the fighting exercises as well as Sam's intellect and Teal'c being a fighter as well."

Jack frowned, "You offered us the rooms here because you thought people would hurt us?"

"I didn't know what my people would do about strangers who weren't like us, Amada and Nadio proved that it was a good choice at the time but now, it seems unfair to keep you here where you won't have room for the children and you won't have a chance to get to know other people of the Valley."

"What about Taylor?" Jack asked, thinking of the daughter he'd come to thoroughly love.

"She would always be allowed to visit your family. We can either move you to a bigger apartment here in the castle or we can build you a house somewhere close by, I imagine that being without powers means that your families will need to be able to see our healers on a semi constant basis so I wouldn't want you guys across the island where you couldn't get the care you need."

"All your people have healing abilities?"

"We have several healing families but all Vannas have the added benefit of accelerated healing."

Jack nodded in understanding, luckily something about this place and the people in it many of his aches and pains from being close to fifty had dissipated but someday that wasn't going to be the case. Daniel was also an accident waiting to happen most of the time because he was clumsy and most of the time his mind was elsewhere. He had recently requested that many of the outer lying towns start looking for books that may have survived the end of the world and so far several had been found and sent back to Daniel. He was teaching with them as well as starting a library in their apartment. They set in some bookcases and the man had taken several tumbles from his ladder already causing problems. "I will speak to Danny, Sam and Teal'c about our options but I know for sure they are not going to want an upheaval this close to the twins giving birth."

"Of course Jack, I completely understand. We can discuss it after you have spoken to your team." She continued to stare at him in confusion.

"What?" Jack asked with a breathy laugh.

"Are you sad to give up your station with SG1?"

"You mean being a Colonel?" he asked.

She nodded as she nibbled on the last bite of forgotten pie in front of her. "Yes, I have known all my life that I would be stepping into this position of power, I hated it and ran from it. What is it like for you now that you've been forced to leave the title behind."

"Well I think you have to understand that when I was on missions, which translates to a lot of the time only Sam had to listen to me. Teal'c chooses to listen and Daniel argues more than he agrees most of the time. I was second in command on base but that didn't change who I was, I am bossy and I tell it like it is. I haven't lost the respect of my team or my partner; they still trust my judgment so in a way my place here with Daniel, Teal'c and Sam has been solidified. They live their own lives and make their own choices but they trust me. Not to mention, in the bedroom Daniel calls me 'Colonel' not that he listens to me there either."

Zarkina chuckled before she nodded in understanding, "Interesting man."

"Why did you fight your position?" Jack asked, curiosity forcing the words from his mouth.

Zarkina sighed, "There were many prophecies about my leadership and the contribution I would make as queen as well as many of the large decisions were already made, I just had to follow the script they laid out before me. I have no intention of allowing Seers to control my decisions."

"And now?"

Zarkina smiled, "I have not changed my mind, I make decisions and let the history holders and seers decide if I did what I was supposed to. I accepted my position finally because my people needed me and I love them. I would do anything to make sure they are safe and protected."

"Including letting Nadio take me?" Jack asked, he didn't really think she did it but he had to be sure.

Zarkina frowned at him, "Of course not, I believed that what he was asking was too dangerous for any of you. You stood up to him for me, which is worth protecting. SG-1 is worth protecting, you are my people as well."

"I apologize for questioning you," Jack replied though he didn't really mean it. He had to be sure his team was safe with this woman.

Zarkina snorted, "No you are not sorry, so do not pretend with me. I have accepted that you do not respond to my position like the rest of the world."

"I mean no disrespect of your position," Jack responded honestly.

"I know that, Jack, I enjoy our talks. You are honest and as you said, you do not put on airs. Its refreshing to have someone treat me like a human outside the immediate family."

Jack grinned, "Danny is always trying to get me to behave myself when it comes to royalty and people of power, I wasn't even really the perfect respectful soldier with my General but Daniel just doesn't want me put in prison."

"Well with my family, you do not have to worry about that."

Jack grinned, "So it's true that sometimes having friends in high places is very good."

"Oh yes, Jack very good. So why don't you go find your Daniel and go do something together. He should be done with class."

"Thanks for the pie, Queen, and the talk." Jack gave her a silly salute, which she reciprocated with a laugh. She turned to speak to someone in the kitchen as Jack left and walked back to the throne room where Daniel was cleaning up and speaking to a few students who were waiting for his attention. Jack just stood inside the door and watched him, his hands moving wildly around as he spoke about Egypt. The ancient civilization was one that Daniel had a deep passion for because it was where he grew up with his parents and that's why he'd chosen the topic for these classes, they weren't going to help anyone in this time but it was fun for his students and they seemed to thoroughly enjoy the topic, if the crowd waiting was an indication.

As the last student asked their questions and got their answers, Jack walked closer to Daniel and moved up close behind him as Daniel was neatly piling leftover work sheets in front of him. The younger man's body completely melted against Jack's chest and he purred inside his chest. He loved that response and he got it every time.

"The queen thinks you're a genius," Jack murmured into his lover's ear.

"Oh," Daniel whispered as he held Jack tightly against him. "She didn't stay all that long."

"She didn't need to, your genius is pretty obvious," Jack whispered as he sucked at Daniel's ear lobe before he nipped at the bit of skin.

"Where did you go off to in the middle of my lecture?" Daniel husked as pressed back against Jack's body.

"The queen and I went to have pie and talk about you," Jack said as he crouched down so he could lay down wet kisses all along Daniel's throat.

"Why would you talk about me?" Daniel questioned, his voice growing husky. Jack moved one of his hands to the middle of Daniel's chest so he could feel the thump of his quickening heart beat, while the other moved to play over and under the edge of Daniel's pants. Daniel's breath came out in a whoosh when Jack's hand slipped a little too low for public.

"Because when you are teaching, I want you so badly. It makes me achingly hard and I desperately need to be inside you."

Daniel squeaked, "That's what you talked about?"

"Of course not Danny, we just discussed your genius and how I first fell in love with you."

"Sounds like a nice conversation, can we go upstairs please?" Daniel pleaded.

Jack grinned as he pulled Daniel's face around and kissed his hot husband quickly before he shifted his hard and aching cock and started walking out of the room. Daniel was left standing in front of the table, breathing heavily as he grabbed all his paperwork and put it conveniently in front of his pants before he moved to follow Jack. They stumbled up the stairs, trying to get to their door first. They made it into the apartment and Daniel abandoned his papers and books on the table before he pushed Jack up against the nearest wall and ravaged his mouth, the kisses long and passionate. Daniel's alpha persona didn't show up very often but when it happened Jack sat up and took notice, it was an incredibly hot thing to behold.

Before they started climbing out of their clothing though Jack pushed Daniel into their bedroom where everyone wouldn't hear them who happened by, plus the two couples tried not to have sex in the living room since the four members of SG-1 shared the space.

Jack slammed the door behind them and turned to watch Daniel strip off his shirt and slip into their big bed, the younger man settled on his back and spread his legs provocatively. Jack smiled as he stripped out of his clothes and followed Daniel onto the bed, determined to follow through on his promises.


	22. Birth of the Future

**Author's Note: Just a couple more chapters, let me know where you would like me to continue, the children have possibilities but I don't really know if I should continue from the present.**

**All usual disclaimers apply, Zarkina and Vannas are mine. **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Birth of the Future SG-1

Daniel sat up quickly, and then wondered why he was awake. He rubbed at his tired eyes and looked over to see Jack hiding his head under the pillows. Daniel smiled, leaning down to lay gentle kisses along Jack's shoulder blade before he started to curl around his handsome lover.

There was a pounding on the bedroom door, he frowned as he pulled on his pajama bottoms and walked over to the door. Opening it, he found Sam looking freaked out. Her bulging belly under her shimmering nightgown made Daniel think of the twins. "What is it?" he asked as Jack moved to stand behind him at the door. They had been expecting the twins to go into labor several weeks ago and they had been having difficulties recently, making it impossible for Erica to travel from home for quick check ups.

"The twins are having complications, Zarkina and Erica were just here to relay the message."

Daniel sucked in a breath, fighting the fear as Jack moved quickly, grabbing them each a t-shirt, which he obediently slipped over his head, and they both wandered out of the bedroom with bare feet and down to the room that the twins had been in for months now.

Then they heard the scream, which came from the infirmary room; both men turned and walked over to the door. Daniel reached out to take Jack's hand as the Colonel took the lead and pulled open the door.

Inside they found Erica, Alec, Zarkina as well as several other healers working in frenzy around the twins who looked rung out and gaunt from whatever they were going through.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded in his best Colonel voice.

Zarkina walked over and pushed them out of the room and closed the door, "You can't be in there right now. The babies and the moms are both struggling through this, I don't know why. I get the sense that the babies are more Vannas than Regis."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"They are, for some reason, more powerful then their mothers and because of that they are taking too much energy from the girls to survive. We are inducing labor to get them out before they do anymore damage to Lust and Desire."

Daniel squeezed Jack's hand, "The girls will be okay won't they? The babies too?"

Zarkina smiled at him sadly, "I don't know Daniel, they have the best healers here on the island but I don't want you in there. Go back to your room and wait, I will come get you as soon as I can, with good news I promise."

"Don't make promised you can't keep," Jack snapped at her and did a quick about face and dragged Daniel away from the queen, who quickly walked back into the room. Back in their apartment, Daniel settled on the couch with Jack's arm around them and Sam pacing in front of them, her belly leading the charge as she muttered about ways to help. Teal'c followed behind her, making sure she didn't run into anything or run herself tired. Daniel would have enjoyed the dichotomy of their relationship any other time; it was fun to watch the tough Jaffa when he was worried about Sam, his partner. The big man truly loved the scientist and would do anything for her.

Just like he would for Jack.

Daniel tucked his head against Jack's shoulder and he felt the Colonel's lips touch his head gently. They were in for a long night.

Jack held Daniel as he dozed on the Colonel's shoulder. The archeologist had taken his turn pacing the room, Sam had finally stopped at the request of her spouse and she was sleeping in her bed. It would not do her any good to sleep on a chair in her condition.

He didn't know exactly how long it had been since they heard the screams of the mothers, how long it had been since Erica delivered her last message but his patience had run thin. The only reason he wasn't across the hall, demanding answers was that Daniel was wrapped up in his arms.

Jack had every intention of letting his husband sleep as much as he could; Daniel had been through a lot during the pregnancy of the girls with his disappearance as well as his own personal self-destruction. Jack couldn't do anything about the past but he could be here for his beloved when he needed him. Instead of action which would have made him feel better, he was sticking to comfort for Danny.

"Jack?" Daniel mumbled against his shoulder. Jack turned his head and kissed Daniel's forehead as he held his husband against him.

"Its okay, Danny, I'm right here. Why don't you try to sleep a little longer."

"Have we heard anything?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head gently, "Last we heard they were performing surgery to get the babies out. So far everyone is still alive."

"Why did we make this decision?" Daniel mumbled against Jack's neck. He could feel Daniel's tears against his skin. Jack ran a soothing hand through Daniel's silky hair. "We could lose them all!"

Jack knew all the words; he'd been thinking the same thing for a while now. The twins trusted them and offered to carry their children to term and after everything they could die. Jack didn't want to think about the daughter he'd brought into this world and what she was going through, he thought of all those times when he'd touched Desire's stomach and felt her warm him from the inside out. He already had a loving relationship with this unborn child and now he would possibly never get the chance to hold her. He even wanted to meet Daniel's son and let him know that both his daddies were going to love him.

Daniel struggled away from him, standing up and started to pace again. Jack heaved out a sigh as he stood again and stepped in front of Daniel. He tucked the young man's face into his neck and hugged Daniel until his arms wrapped around him and waited for the fall out.

"It's going to be okay Danny," he whispered into Daniel's ear. He kissed the side of his husband's face and listened to the small sobs that were forcing their way out of Daniel's body.

"Jack, Daniel?" Erica called from their open door.

The two men turned immediately towards the woman, she was tired and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. It looked as though her hands had been through it more than once but she didn't look devastated so Jack took that as a good sign. "How are they?"

"Come meet your son and daughter, the twins are alive as well."

Daniel jerked away from Jack and hugged Erica tightly before he jetted across the hall and Jack followed at a slower pace. He touched Erica's shoulder, "Thank you," he whispered to her.

She smiled, "My pleasure Jack."

He walked into the room to watch Daniel kiss Lust gently on the forehead. She was smiling at him but looked about to faint again. Jack walked over to Desire and gave her a gentle kiss as well. Then the man greeted the other woman before they were brought towards the two small cribs. Jack looked down at the small bodies that were wiggling around in the confines. He knew right away which one was Daniel's little boy. He had that same beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Then he looked down at the little girl next to the boy, and fell in love with her immediately. Her hair was dark, like the twins and she had brown eyes and a twitching smile on her lips. He reached in to touch her soft cheek and the little girl wrapped her small body around his hand. He smiled as he felt that warmth and love she always projected from the womb. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He looked over to Daniel who was touching their son and the tears in his eyes shimmered and wavered on his lashes.

"They're okay, Danny. All of them."

Daniel nodded and the tears could no longer hold onto his lashes. Jack moved around the cribs even as he kept his hand on their daughter. He reached out and took Daniel into his arms, his free hand tucked at Daniel's neck. He pulled his lover into a gentle kiss and hugged him tightly.

After standing next to the cribs for several minutes Jack finally turned back to Erica, "What do the twins need?"

She shook her head in confusion, "I don't think there is anything you can do to help really but they are going to be lactating for the babies. With them being stronger then their mothers magically, they are going to need the milk because it's infused with Magis. They will need to continue to be close to the babies and they are going to be on bed rest for a couple weeks as they heal from this strange pregnancy."

"And the babies? How can we help them? We aren't going to know how to raise them with powers."

"You won't have to worry about that for a while. They will be able to feel you and you will feel them as that is something they had in the womb but don't borrow trouble, my friend."

"Well if I don't borrow it, I am going to get it anyway," Jack said with a wink.

"You should leave the babies here in this room for couple days until the girls can get a supply of milk bottled for you. We shall have several healers and nurses with them at all times and you will be able to move them into your rooms in a couple days."

Jack looked over at Daniel who had one hand on each child, "Getting Danny away from the babies might be more trouble than it's worth Doc."

Erica looked over and smiled, "We can bring palettes in here for you to sleep on so you can stay with them."

Jack nodded before watching his husband, "Can we hold them?"

Erica smiled, "Of course, these are your children. You need time to bond with them."

Jack walked over and moved a struggling Daniel away from the cribs so he could settle his lover on one of the couches before he lifted Zale's little body from the crib and brought the little one over to his father, "Zale Charles, this is your father Daniel Jackson," he whispered to the mumbling baby. He settled the small body into Daniel's arms and walked back to get Zada before he too sat down on the couch. He held her gently to his chest and watched her as she settled against him and quickly slipped into sleep.

"Zada Rea," Daniel whispered next to him, "This is your father, Jack O'Neill."


	23. Holding Them Close

**Author's Note: Almost there, for now. I am working on New Destiny but I am willing to jump around to continue this story but I would love some feedback.**

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Holding Them Close

Daniel stared down at the small body he was holding hours after meeting Zale for the first time. Sam and Teal'c had been into see them and others had come to see the children as well as the twins. He'd been unable to release his son to anyone beside Lust. There was no way he could stop touching his child. After everything they had gone through to bring him and his sister into this world, he couldn't bring himself to remove his hands. He just snuggled up to Jack's side and listened to the snuffling of Zada and Zale in their arms.

"You should think about putting them down some time," Zarkina said from the doorway.

"Can't seem to let him go," Daniel stated softly, watching as Zale shifted in his arms at his father's voice. The babies were incredibly in tune with their parents, all four of them but they weren't as connected to Lust and Desire which was possibly because the twins were planning on not being a part of their life. Zale and Zada understood at a strange level that Daniel and Jack were their parents.

"I seem to be having the same problem."

Daniel smiled as he looked over at Jack; they shared a smile and a gentle kiss. Zale whimpered in his sleep from the movements before he relaxed again. Daniel didn't think he was ever going to get tired of the warm feeling he got every time his son thought of him.

"You both need to sleep," Zarkina said as she walked over to them and placed her hand on Daniel's cheek. Jack grumbled about the contact even as Daniel ignored the queen's presence. She moved her other hand to Jack before she touched the babies as well. "I am doing a quick check on your vitals, you both are fighting off exhaustion and you need to let your children relax. They are working hard in sleep to reaffirm their love for you, let them really relax for a little while."

Daniel looked up sharply at her. He didn't like the idea that he was making his son work hard and not giving him a chance to really rest, "What do you mean? They're sleeping."

"Looks in Vannas can be very deceiving, they are working hard to communicate with you when they should be resting. They have had a hard day as well. What is more important to you, their health or the comfort you have from holding them?"

Daniel nodded resolutely, leaning down to kiss the soft downy hair on their son's head before he settled Zale into the crib. He turned and helped Jack to his feet before he kissed their daughter's head as well. He waited for Jack to kiss both the children before the returned to their pallet on the floor, the couple slipped into the thin blanket, into each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep that they had been holding off from with just the strength of their stubbornness.

Jack drifted awake slowly at the snuffling sounds of their children. It was dark in the room, but he didn't know what time it really was. He sat up on the small bed on the floor and saw Lust and Desire feeding the babies. He smiled at them and settled back down next to Daniel whose eyes were open wearily. Jack grinned down at his lover, leaned down and kissed him gently. He pulled back just enough to speak, "Hey baby."

Daniel grinned up at him, "Hey. Why wake?" he asked in stilted English.

"I just heard the babies?" Jack responded and kissed Daniel again before he settled back down next to him. Daniel curled up next to him, which surprised Jack. He thought Daniel might use the excuse to hold his son again. Then just as Jack was slipping into sleep Daniel snapped up and looked over at the bed where the girls were finishing with the babies, holding and burping them.

"Can I hold him?" Daniel asked as he scurried off the ground. Jack grinned as he sat up and walked around the other bed to Desire and offered to take Zada from her. She graciously relinquished the child and Jack immediately felt the rush of tenderness that accompanied holding his child, the one that he felt because he was already head over heels in love with her and the feelings she sent through their touch. It reminded him of what the queen said so he settled Zada against his shoulder to rock her gently into a light sleep before he settled her back into her crib. Leaning down he kissed her gently before looking at Daniel who was staring down at his son once more unable to put the small bundle down.

"Danny, remember he needs real rest," Jack mentioned so Daniel heaved an annoyed sigh before walking over and settling the other small body into his bed and kissing the little boy's forehead. The couple stood there, transfixed by the sight of their beautiful children lying there so peaceful before they retired to their palette again. Jack was going to be glad when they were in their own bed again, this one pretty much sucked.

Jack kissed Daniel's hair as the younger man settled his head on Jack's chest. Daniel continued to be comforted by listening to Jack's heart, it was his personal wave machine and it put him to sleep more often than not. Jack settled into the knowledge that they were safe and together and their children were here. Sam was going to have her son very soon and the three children were going to grow up together. Jack had demanded to know how quickly his child, Daniel's child was going to grow now that they were out of the womb and they were assured that their development was going to slow to almost human proportions but there were still going to be things they did more quickly because of the symbiot within, it just came with the territory of children born with beings in them who were thousands of years old.

Jack decided he was going to worry about it another time, maybe in several more hours as he drifted in a sea of unbelievable happiness. And it was all thanks to the strange device that had brought them to the future. Without the Gate, he wouldn't have Daniel and he wouldn't have a new son and daughter. There was nothing good in his life before he'd been dragged into a suicidal mission and he happened to meet a sneezing nerd scientist that took his breath away from the first time they were in each other's presence. There was no other way to explain Daniel's impact on his life, Jack thought. He was Jack's life. With that happy thought Jack drifted into sleep once more.

Daniel drifted awake to find the room filled with light from the windows and the children were being fed once more. After the feeding, the burping and changing of their diapers the fathers were permitted to hold them again. The babies didn't stay awake long but Daniel watched his son's bright blue eyes as the baby gazed at him. He was pretty sure they weren't supposed to do that yet but he was amazed the warm feelings spreading from his son and into himself, he couldn't get over the amazing connection he shared with Zale. There was no way to describe it and do it justice, it was perfect love and acceptance and Daniel eyes glistened with tears up every time he felt it.

They settled the babies into their beds once more, when the children fell asleep in their fathers' arms. Daniel felt like it was getting a little easier to let go of his bundle of cute because he knew that he could be keeping Zale from getting rest. He knew the babies were safe and it helped that they were in the room with them pretty much at all times. They took their meals with the twins and the babies and time stretched out before them. They slept when the twins and babies slept then spent time talking and holding their children. The rest of their wakeful periods were spent helping the twins' bottle milk since the twins had readily agreed that they weren't prepared to be full time mothers'. They had only decided on this because they would be permitted to walk away and have guest appearances on occasion.

Daniel felt a twinge of regret that the six of them wouldn't continue in this pseudo living situation but he understood the twins' reluctance to change the situation. Daniel and Jack were the married ones, they were the parents and the girls had no intention of leaving behind their wild ways for quite some time, and that was something Daniel didn't think his husband would have the patience to deal with. They had signed up for two babies not four, and that's what the twins would turn into for them, people they would have to watch out for and keep safe. It had been reasonable when they'd been pregnant but now there was no reason to hold off their lives.

They would continue to come to give them more milk every couple of days for several months before Daniel and Jack started to wean them off the stuff but for now, they would need the nutrients and powers that were inherent in Vannas Mother's milk.

It was about a week into their new children's' lives that Sam was holding Zada, who adored her 'Auntie Sam' and would grin at her often when their blond and pregnant friend gripped her stomach and handed the baby over to Jack as Daniel helped to her sit down. Jack hurried out of the room to find Teal'c in their apartment. The Jaffa followed him back into the other room where Sam was panting from the pain.

"What's happening? Its to soon!" Sam shrieked.

Desire and Lust had been visiting downstairs and they came into the room to Sam screaming in pain, as the mattress under her was soaked. They took off to find Erica or one of the healers as Jack and Daniel stayed with Teal'c and Sam. There was nothing Jack and Daniel could do but try to keep the babies from screaming with Sam.

What seemed like an eternity later, Erica came in and placed her hand over the rounded belly where Teal'c and Sam's son was resting. Though not for long if Jacob Bratac had any say, which apparently he did, "We need to get the babies and the twins out of here, she's going into labor. Her baby is Vannas for some reason."

"What?" Sam whispered in shock as she looked at her husband, "Teal'c I swear this is your son. I have only been with you in this time!"

Erica tried to calm her, "Of course it's his son, I don't know how the little man ended up with Magis inside him but that doesn't change that Teal'c is his father."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, somehow having Teal'c think she'd betrayed him had been worse than dealing with whatever they were dealing with. Jack and Daniel as well as Teal'c and the twins helped to move everything they needed for the baby into the living room of their apartment before Teal'c returned to Sam's side. Jack and Daniel were left to stew about what was happening.

"You know, it's not abnormal for a baby born of two humans to end up with Magis within them," Lust stated as the men paced their living room. The twins were feeding the babies once more as they wore a hole in the carpet.

"How? Why?" Daniel asked, out of curiosity. This Magis seemed to have so much life and very distinct rules and this was one of them, from what Daniel had been told. Zarkina had told the curious scientist how the Magis was passed down through genetics, sometimes one Magis line would follow through on all the children and sometimes they were created with the other spouse's Magis, sometimes even Magis from a previous relative but it was genetic.

"Well, there is free Magis floating around from Vannas dying all over the island because the Magis figure this is where they should be in some inherent way. Sometimes they jump into newborns since the children have to be prepared for the powers they would soon hold. They will have no way of knowing until your friends' child is a little older. He will be just fine and so will your friend. We have the greatest healers and medicine for Vannas/Magis birthing and Erica is the best that the world has seen in a long time."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, only wondering because Daniel was frowning about something and he figured new gossip and information could pull his young lover out of the bad head space he seemed to find himself in.

"She is a Blessed One, someone born with extra power and it's been enough to keep her alive and safe living in the city for some time now. Her husband and children are there now."

Jack nodded though he didn't really understand what the woman was talking about but Daniel was curious and thinking hard without that look of desperation on his face. Then their son whimpered from his crib and Daniel couldn't fight the urge to pick up Zale before the little boy picked up steam for a scream. They had learned in recent days that both their children had strong lungs and when they didn't like something, they argued loudly. Whenever the girls had to feed them if one of the dads were holding a child the little baby would loudly argue against being separated from their father. They recognized the twins as their mothers' but somehow in recent days, the week old children had learned who their real parents were going to be for the rest of their life.

Lust and Desire told them more than once that Zale and Zada didn't communicate with them as frequently as they did to Daniel and Jack. Jack watched his partner lift Zale from the comfy blankets he'd been wrapped in. Zale instantly cuddled down into Daniel's arms and heaved a grateful sigh. Jack walked over to his husband and kissed first Zale then Daniel on the forehead. "She's going to be fine, we are always fine and you know it better than most," the words were spoken against Daniel's skin and the younger man gave a sharp, jerking nod. Then Zada spoke up, realizing somehow that Zale was not next to her anymore.

The children were a strange concept wrapped up in bundles of cute, they had abilities to understand the world around them more fully than newborn should have been capable of but so far Jack and Daniel had learned it just meant that they had a closer relationship with the babies.

It was interesting, to say the least.


	24. Forever

**Author's Note: last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you would like I will continue for you guys.**

**Disclaimers all apply, SG1 is not mine and Zarkina and the Vannas are mine.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Forever

Daniel and Jack paced, holding the babies for comfort sometimes and settling them back to sleep at the insistence of Desire and Lust but finally what seemed like days later, Teal'c entered the room with a small bundle in his arms.

"How is Sam?" Daniel asked immediately.

"She is doing well, the healers are with her now. Due to the strangeness of the birth she will be on bed rest for some time. I wanted you to be the first to meet my son, Jacob Bratac."

Jack and Daniel huddled close and cooed at the small mocha skinned baby, it was a beautiful shade between the dark chocolate of Teal'c and the lovely alabaster of Samantha Carter.

"You have a handsome son, Teal'c," Jack stated and then Daniel watched both men become quiet. They both left children behind in the other time, Jack's was deceased but Teal'c had let behind Rya'ac and this moment while he looked down at Jacob, he remembered once more what he'd left behind.

"You thinking of your first son?" Daniel asked gently.

Both men nodded, Daniel pressed himself close to Jack in comfort. Jack looked down and smiled, "This is not a time to be sad, our children are safely here and the women all survived. We now have the first members of a new second generation SG-1."

Daniel rolled his eyes with a grin at the proud tone of voice in Jack. Daniel knew have Zale was going to bring about a lot of sadness in Jack but that's why they made the decision to have children together. They were both glad that Zale belonged genetically to Daniel because though they were a family, there was a little bit of separation between Zale and Jack.

Daniel watched as Jack suddenly turned away from Daniel and Teal'c and lifted Zada from her crib. She wiggled around in his arms for a moment before settling against that strong chest that Daniel had dirty dreams about all the time.

"Say hey to Sam for us," Daniel said with a smile. The Jaffa nodded to them before he walked back out of the room. The young scientist walked over and placed Zale back in his crib gently and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist awkwardly thanks to Zada in his arms but there was no way he was asking the man to put his daughter down. "You okay?"

Jack smiled down at him, shifting his gaze between his spouse and his daughter's serene face, "Yeah I'm good. Danny, I didn't know that I could ever do this again. I didn't think I had it in me to love someone again like I love you, and having another child was no where on my list."

"What was on your list?" Daniel whispered against Jack's pectoral muscle. It flexed under his touch and Daniel smiled in response.

"Before coming here?" Jack asked in clarification. Daniel nodded but said nothing, "I planned to keep going through the Gate till I died for good, I wasn't planning a life. I didn't have a future before I knew you loved me too."

Daniel grinned again, reaching up and kissing Jack gently. "I didn't know I was capable of loving after Sha're. I didn't think that I could take the chance of losing someone else, I knew it would destroy me but I realize now that love gives us a reason to fight."

"For each other," Jack said as he looked down at Zada again.

"Forever," Daniel replied.

"Forever," Jack repeated back as they stared down at their beautiful daughter.

**Keep an eye out for the sequel to start.**

**Would you like something that starts immediately after this moment or pretty close or do a drastic jump in time? Let me know, please review.**

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading my stuff and I hope to continue to play with these characters.**


End file.
